


BeforeTale

by MelodyOtakuchan, ProwlsGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Game Spoilers, Gaster is Asgore's Judge, Gaster loves puns and jokes, Gaster's a bad ass if need be, Gaster's human friend loves puns and jokes to, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOtakuchan/pseuds/MelodyOtakuchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the True Pacifist Route.  After taking Sans to a strange door they saw once, Frisk learns the past of Sans, his brother, ….and their father W.D Gaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – The Skeleton behind the Gray Door

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is my first Undertale fanfiction. I’m a big fan of the idea of Gaster being Sans and Papyrus’s father. Watching playthroughs on YouTube and then playing it myself, I came up with a theory that Gaster and Sans lived on the surface once. Being on the surface before the war between humans and monsters. Papyrus, being the youngest of the two brothers, probably grew up in the Underground. That’s why he doesn’t know what the sun is or what it looks like.
> 
> _Blah_ – thinking  
>  ~~Blah~~ \- Gaster talking in Wingdings

Sans sighed as he followed Frisk through the Underground. They were now currently in Waterfall. All Sans wanted to do was to finally get back to the surface he had only seen when he was a baby bone. However, Frisk insisted he come with them. “Where are we going Frisk?” he asked.

They told Sans that there was a strange door they saw with a strange skeleton behind it during one of their Resets. They were sure Sans might now him.

“Kid, I know lots of monsters but the only skeletons I know of are myself and Pap,” Sans said. _The only ones I know that are still alive that is…_ he thought to himself. They told Sans to trust them and Sans shrugged his shoulders. “Okay Frisk I will go along with it.” Suddenly a gray door appeared in the hallway the two were currently walking in. “Well, I'll be. You were right Frisk,” Sans said. He was quite surprised the kid was right about the odd door. He never saw it before until now. “So how did you say how you found it?”

They explained that it was during a Reset where they were full of Determination when the door showed up.

“I see.” _I guess Determination in humans is powerful enough to make doors to the void._ Frisk smiled and started to walk towards the door to open it. “What are you doing kid?” Sans asked.

They told Sans that this is how they met the other skeleton in the first place. They also added that the skeleton just freaked out and disappeared.

“Well no wonder. You know it’s rude to just barge in without knocking first,” Sans said as he neared the door. _If this door really leads to the void and who I think it is behind it…_ Sans slowly raised his hand to the door. _I hope this works. Haven’t done this for so long._ Frisk looked on as Sans knocked on the door and called out “Knock knock!”

Suddenly, a voice Sans hadn’t heard for a long time spoke in a language he hadn't heard in ages. It sounded horse and distorted. They probably hadn't spoken to anyone in a long while. “ ~~Who’s there?~~ ” drifted from behind the door.

Sans tried not to cry. _He’s speaking in hands._ Sans could see the confused look on Frisk’s face out the corner of his eye socket. _Poor kid can’t understand him while he’s speaking hands._ “Me,” Sans replied with a smile. _It’s been so long and I’m much older now so he probably doesn't know it’s me._

“ ~~Me who?~~ ”

Sans was still holding back tears and the snicker that wanted to come out. “That’s right!”

“ ~~What’s right?~~ ”

 _He used to read me this joke as a bedtime story back then, so I hope he recognizes it._ Sans thought. “Meehoo!”

Sans could heard laughter behind the door. “ ~~That’s what I want to know!~~ ”

Sans couldn’t help but snicker now. “What’s that you want to know?”

“ ~~Me who?~~ ” the voice giggled again.

“Yes exactly!”

“ ~~Exactly what?~~ ”

The two kept at it. Frisk was looking on in confusion. They didn’t know what was going on.

“ ~~Me who?~~ ” the voice snickered again.

“Yes!”

“ ~~Go away…~~ ”

Sans knew the voice was just playing with him as he knocked on the door again. “Knock knock. (1)”

Suddenly, to Frisk and Sans's surprise the door slowly opened. The skeleton that Frisk met stood there with a surprised look on his face as he stared at Sans. “ ~~…Sans? Is that you?~~ ”

“Hey dad, long time no see huh?” Sans said, tears in his eye sockets.

Frisk was even more confused. They asked Sans what he meant by dad.

“ ~~Oh it’s you. The human from before,~~ ” The skeleton spoke.

“The kid don’t know hands dad,” Sans explained.

The skeleton blinked at first and cleared his voice. “Oh! I am so sorry about that.” Being in the void for so long, even his English sounded distorted. “Won’t you come inside?” He opened the door a bit wider in a welcoming gesture.

Frisk asked Sans if it will take them long. “Don’t worry kid.” Sans said “Time nearly stops while in the void. We can take as long as we want. It will be just a couple of minutes out here so the others won’t worry.”

“Sans.” The skeleton started “How’s Papyrus?”

“Still pretends he doesn’t like jokes or bad puns. Other than that he’s the same old Pap.” Sans paused looking a bit sad. “It happened so long ago and Papyrus was so young. He probably doesn’t remember you.”

“It’s understandable.”

As Frisk and Sans started to walk inside they were a bit surprised. According to what Frisk told him the room where the skeleton was supposed to be bare. Now the room looked quite comfy with chairs, a couch, almost anything that could be fit into the room. Sans noticed how surprised Frisk was with the room looking different.

“Won’t you take a seat?” the skeleton asked.

Sans smiled as he took a seat on one side of the couch. When Frisk took the other side though… FLUUURP! The skeleton smiled and was holding back a snicker. Sans was no better. _Like father like son._ They thought.

“The old woopie cushion in the couch trick, dad? Pap used to fall for that all the time,” Sans snickered.

“Couldn’t help it,” the skeleton said with a smile after regaining his composure. “Now human, what is your name anyway?”

They told the skeleton that it’s Frisk.

“Frisk huh? What a nice name. I’m Wingdings Aster, but if it’s too difficult to say or remember, then Gaster will do.”

Frisk asked why he was called Gaster when it didn’t sound like Wingdings or Aster.

Gaster smiled at them. “A human friend I had a long time ago called me that,” he said.

They asked if Gaster used to live on the surface.

“Yes but that was a long time ago,” Gaster said. “Do you wish to hear a story?”

Frisk was now curious about this whole thing. They wondered if Sans and Papyrus used to live on the surface too. They agreed to listen to the story. Sans sat back and put his arms behind his head with a smile on his face.

1 – The knock knock joke Sans and Gaster were doing came from the book “A Light in the Attic” by Shel Silverstein which I loved reading as a kid.


	2. Chapter 1 – The Skeleton Called Wingdings Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Blah_ – thinking  
>  ~~Blah~~ \- Gaster talking in Wingdings

A long time ago humans and monsters used to live and work together side by side on the surface. Near Mount Ebbot was the main city of monsters where their king and queen lived. It was a great city where many monsters and some humans lived. The city was odd to outsiders. The mix of monsters and humans wasn't normal to them. The residents, however, thought nothing of it.

Deep within the city, in the castle of the king and queen of monsters, the same mix was also present. The small group that worked the hardest for the king and queen were the royal scientists. They worked on coming up with all the inventions and ideas for the kingdom. The head of this group was a very smart skeleton monster by the name of Wingdings Aster. Said skeleton was working on his reports in his office and, was so focused in his work that he didn’t see the male human entering his office. ~~“…everything is working as planned…”~~ he spoke out loud as he typed. He still didn’t notice the human coming near him.

“Yo Gaster!”

Wingdings Aster just continued to work. ~~“…next phase will continue soon.”~~

“Earth to Gaster!” Suddenly, Wingdings Aster felt his back being poked. He stopped his work and stared at the man. The human male was a bit shorter than Wingdings Aster. He had brown eyes, and a pair of glasses. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back and braided. “Dude you’re speaking in Hands again. You know I don’t understand you when you speak in Hands,” the man said with a sigh.

“Huh? Sorry Richard. Who is this 'Gaster' you keep on calling to?” Wingdings Aster spoke. He changed to a language his human colleague could understand.

“It’s you,” Richard said with a smile. Wingdings Aster sighed. Richard was a friend of his but sometimes he just didn't understand the human’s way of thinking.

“You know that’s not my name.”

“It’s your nickname,” Richard replied, smile growing wider. “Its hard saying 'Wingdings Aster' every time.”

“I know what a nickname is Richard. However, 'Gaster' is not an abbreviation for Wingdings or Aster,” he sighed.

“Nicknames don’t have to be a shortened version of someone’s real name you know,” Richard said.

“But it doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Richard grinned. Wingdings Aster sighed again. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

“I guess you’re right. Now is there a reason why you came into my office?”

“Oh yeah. King Asgore wanted to see us. Said something about someone that needed to be Judged.”

“Very well,” he said as he stood up from his chair. “Let’s get going. We can’t keep his highness waiting.”

“Right behind ya.”

&&&&&

As the two friends walked down the halls towards the throne room, Richard smiled. “Hey Gaster. Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?”

“No I did not.”

“Well he was lucky it was a SOFT drink!” Richard started to laugh at his joke. Gaster was trying not laugh, a bony hand covering his mouth. It didn’t help and soon he was laughing it up with Richard (yes the nickname sort of stuck).

“They are at it again,” one of royal guards said to the other as the two friends walk past them.

“Let the two scientists have their fun. ...I thought the head scientist was named Wingdings Aster not 'Gaster'.” The first guard just shrugged his shoulders. Richard and Gaster’s laughter could be heard as they entered the throne room. King Asgore and Queen Toriel were waiting for them.

“Telling jokes again I see,” King Asgore said with a smile at the two.

Gaster cleared his voice as Richard tried to calm down from all the laughing. “Sorry your highness. Blame Dr. Richard. He knows I can’t resist a good joke.”

“Awww, Gaster, don’t be so boneheaded,” Richard said with a smile. Gaster tried not to laugh again, covering up his laughter behind his hand again. He also couldn’t resist a pun either.

Asgore and Toriel blinked a bit confused. “Gaster?”

“My nickname for him,” Richard said as Gaster still tried to calm down his laughter.

“Oh, so I see,” Toriel said with a smile. “I think it suits him. It is kind of hard to say his full name every time.”

“That is what I told him.” Gaster cleared his voice again, stared at Richard with a look of ‘Don’t do that while doing work again' before turning his attention to the royal couple. “So, Dr. Richard told me about someone here that needs to be Judged?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” Asgore said. “The guards caught a citizen who is rumored to have committed EXP (execution points) on others while stealing from a local store.”

“I see,” Gaster said. Committing EXP anywhere and gaining LV was the one thing that was not permitted in the kingdom (LOVE or level of violence earned). Gaster himself had high LV, but was excused on the fact that he only committed EXP on those he judged for the king. Those who were guilty of committing EXP on others. He was head scientist first, and judge for the kingdom second. He had the magic to judge others, either monster or human. He would decide if they had gained any LV through EXP or not. Many other monsters had that power. He was not a Boss Monster like the king and queen, but he was quite powerful for a skeleton monster.

Richard looked a bit shocked. “Oh man! The dude is claiming they didn’t do it huh?” he asked.

“Correct,” Asgore said.

“We have our work cut out for us Gaster,” Richard said. Richard was mostly there to make sure his friend didn't get carried away Judging. He knew Gaster was quite powerful and could hurt himself or others while in Judging mode. He would also record the details of the Judging. Then, take the data back to the lab for the work they were researching.

“Alright, let’s get started,” Gaster said as he headed towards the room where the one being Judged was being kept. Richard and the king and queen were right behind him.

&&&&&

In said room, Gaster spied the human. They were male as far as he could tell. He was just sitting in the chair he had been put in. “I told you I didn’t kill any one!” the man yelled when he saw Gaster. Gaster knew he was talking to King Asgore who stood behind him with Richard and the queen. Maybe he was pleading for Mercy? Or maybe he was telling the truth. Now, the way to really test someone’s LV and EXP is to enter a FIGHT. Some monsters and humans didn’t know of this, but Gaster knew it all too well.

“Well I’m here to see if you really are telling the truth or not,” he said. He locked eyes with the human, completely calm and serious.

The human looked shocked. “You’re…the head royal scientist…”

“Correct,” Gaster said.

“How can a scientist really tell? Run tests on me or something?”

“I’m more powerful then I look,” he said. “Tell me, do you know about LOVE?”

“Love? Well of course everyone in this city has love.”

“No, I guess you don’t know about it,” Gaster said, “I’m talking about LV, or Level Of Violence Earned. The more EXP or Execution Points you get from killing, the higher your LV is. That...that is what I’m going to find out.” Gaster removes his lab coat and set it aside revealing his normal black suit with his white turtle neck sweater. “Let’s get started.” Once Gaster started the FIGHT he could see the human’s soul and in turn can see their LV and HP. He didn’t like what he saw. “Now, normal humans will have a base LV of one and an HP or Hit Points of twenty,” he explained to the man before him. “But what I can see from your soul… Well I want to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Do you want to have a BAD TIME? Because from what I can tell your LV is above one and your HP is higher than the normal twenty. That means you did kill those innocent humans and monsters in that shop you stole from.”

Suddenly the man started to laugh. “So what? It was fun and you monsters are keeping us humans from reaching our full potential cause of that law. You are afraid of our Determination!” The man took out a knife and rush forward to attack Gaster. “What?” the man looked shock when Gaster disappeared from his view.

Gaster teleported behind him as he activated his blue magic, his left eye socket glowing blue. “We are not afraid of your Determination. We monsters can also raise our LV with EXP.” He said as grabbed the human’s soul with his magic and flings the human against the wall “That law is meant for everyone. Granted…I am excused from the law. I AM the kingdom’s Judge after all. Now here is another question. Do you think the worst person can change if they tried? If you stop this killing now maybe we can show you Mercy?”

“Shut up!” the man shouted and tried to attack Gaster again but Gaster teleported again, dodging the man’s attack.

“Very well. It’s a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this…humans like you… should be burning in HELL.” With that said Gaster activated his orange magic and his right eye socket glowed as well with his right one. Gaster started out with some simple bone attacks which the human easily dodged. “I see you fought skeleton monsters before,” Gaster said.

“Well duh. I know all of your silly bone attacks!” he tried to slash Gaster with his knife again, and again Gaster teleported out of the way.

“Then I better step up my game then,” Gaster said. “If you didn’t know I’m not your normal skeleton monster.” Hands that looks quite similar to Gaster’s own holey hands appeared and went after the human. The human tried to dodge, missing some of them but couldn’t dodge all of them. Gaster can tell the attack lowered the man’s HP a bit. The man tried to attack him again, and Gaster teleported out of way. “You are very Determined. Yet Determination can only get you so far.” Gaster used his blue magic again, slamming the man into another wall. The man attacked again, this time a bit faster meaning to slash at Gaster’s arm. He winced a bit, but he was glad he had high HP himself. “Time to end this.”

“What are you going to huh? Send more Hands at me?”

“No... this...” Two huge skull heads that looked like a mix of a cat and dog appeared on each side of Gaster. They quickly opened their mouths and sent two powerful beams of magic at the human. The man was so surprised at the attack, he failed do dodge. It reduced the man’s HP to zero and his human soul shattered, killing him.

After it was over Richard came over, waiting until Gaster calmed down and his eye sockets weren’t glowing anymore. “Yo, you okay?” he asked as he noticed Gaster’s arm where the man had hit him. Gaster’s sleeve was torn and he was bleeding a bit from the blood marrow that flow through his bones.

“I’m fine. It will heal once I get something to eat,” Gaster reassures him.

“So he was lying when he said he didn’t kill anyone.”

“Seems that way.”

King Asgore sighed. “I was hoping he was telling the truth…” he said.

“Sorry your highness,” Gaster said as he picked back up his lab coat. “That man just didn’t want any Mercy.”

“I’ll get the guards to remove the body then,” the king sighed again.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Queen Toriel asked. “I could heal you.”

“No, it’s fine your highness,” Gaster said. “I’ve been in more serious spots than this. Let’s head back to the lab Richard. We have to run the data you had collected on the other samples.”

“Right behind you.”

&&&&&

After a long day at work it was time for the royal scientists to return home to their families. “See you tomorrow Richard,” Gaster said as he and Richard were the last to leave and Gaster was locking up the lab.

“Yeah see ya tomorrow. Say hi to Arial for me.” Richard said with a smile.

“Will do.” Richard waved to Gaster and headed off home. Gaster smiled to himself as he finished locking up the lab. _It will be faster if I used a shortcut to head home._ Gaster thought to himself. He then snapped his fingers and teleported.

&&&&&

“ ~~Arial I’m home!~~ ” Gaster announced when he teleported home.

“Welcome home Wing…” Arial, a young pretty female skeleton monster and his wife started to great him until she saw the rip in the sleeves of his jacket and sweater. “Wingdings Aster, you were Judging again weren’t you?”

“ ~~Oh this? A human just managed to cut me…~~ ” Gaster said with a smile.

Arial was not pleased as she stepped up to him. “Take it off. Now I need to mend it,” she ordered. Gaster sighed and started to take off the jacket and sweater, handing over said items to her. His soul could be seen glowing brightly inside his rib cage. “I wish you didn’t Judge for the king. Can’t King Asgore do his own Judging?” Arial went over to her sewing area to mend her husband’s clothes.

“ ~~You know as well as I the king doesn’t have the magic to see LV and HP. And even if he did, he’s too much of a softie to do it.~~ ”

“I still wish you wouldn’t do it. You know how distant one can be if their LV gets too high,” she said as she got to work.

“ ~~But I’m fine.~~ ”

“Yes that’s because you have me, Richard, and the king and queen to keep you grounded. I’m just worried about you Wingdings.”

“ ~~Yes I know.~~ ” Gaster came over and gave her a kiss “ ~~So how did it go at the doctor’s? Did they find out why your magic has been so low lately?~~ ”

“Yes.” Arial said with a smile “You want to know what they said?”

“ ~~Yes please.~~ ”

“Well honey, I got a PUN in the oven,” she said with a smile. Gaster tried to cover up his mouth to stop his laughter.

“ ~~Nice one dear, did Richard tell you that one?~~ ” he asked after he calm down.

“Wingdings…think about what I just said,” she said a serious look on her face.

“…” Gaster thought about then a shocked and surprised look came on his face “ ~~I..I’m going to be a dad!~~ ”

Arial laughed a bit. “Took you long enough,” she said with a smile as she finished up mending Gaster’s clothes and gave them back to him.

“ ~~I've got to tell Richard!~~ ” Gaster said excitedly as he put his clothes back on then suddenly teleported out of the house.

“Wingdings!” Arial shouted after him then laughed with a smile. “Him and his shortcuts.”

&&&&&

“No way! Congrats Gaster!” Richard said when Gaster told him the news. They were at their favorite sports bar they like to hang out when not working. “Yo Grills a round of drinks for everyone!”

“You better be paying for them all instead of putting them on your tab,” the owner warned. He was a fire monster named Grillby. “You still have not paid that yet.”

“Oh, I forgot,” Richard said with sigh.

“So when ARE you going to pay it? You keep on adding to it every time we come here,” Gaster asked. “Were paid good gold as the king’s royal scientists.”

“I’ll pay it don’t worry,” Richard said with a smile. Gaster just smiled, shaking his head at his friend. “So…how DO skeleton monsters make kids anyways? I’ve always been curious.”

Gaster just smiled. “Magic.”

“That’s you answer for everything related to skeleton monsters!”

“It’s difficult to explain to someone or a human who is not a skeleton.”

“Aw come on Gaster, try me.”

“Very well... When a male and female skeleton monster want kids they will first share each other’s soul. It will help with the DNA of their offspring and creating the child’s soul. Then, when the child is ready to start forming their body, the female skeleton will create a special magic ‘womb’ so the child can grow in it safely. When it's time for the ‘birth’ it’s kind of similar to how you humans do it but a little bit differently. You get it now?” Gaster tried to explain.

“I think I got the gist of it,” Richard said as he looked at his watch. “Well, look at the time. We both have to head home.”

“Yes, Arial will start to worry if I don’t head home.”

“So are you going to pay for the drink you just had?” Grillby asked Richard.

“Put it on my tab,” Richard said with a smile as he walked out.

The owner looked at Gaster. “Why are you friends with that human? He never pays for drinks or his tab.”

“ ~~It’s okay Grillby I’m sure he will someday,~~ ” Gaster said as he handed Grillby some gold. “ ~~Here, for both of our drinks. Just don’t tell Richard the next time he’s in here.~~ ”

“Very well. Still, congratulations. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“ ~~Not yet it's still too early. We will know once they start forming a body of their own. See you later, Grillby.~~ ” Gaster then teleported home.


	3. Chapter 2 – Sensational Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is now here everyone! ^_^

Weeks passed and it was the time for the little skeleton to start growing its body in Arial’s “womb”. Every chance he got Gaster would peek to see what the skeleton was yet. “Wingdings, will you quit that?” Arial said as she was working on lunch one day. Her husband lifted her top a bit to glace at the little skeleton. “I know this is our first time but you don’t need to check on the baby every second. Especially when I’m TRYING to cook.”

Gaster took his hands away. “ ~~Sorry honey it's just…what if something happens to it?~~ ”

“Don’t be such a worry wart Wingdings,” she said as she gave him a kiss on a cheek bone. “Now, why don’t you be a good soon to be father and work on putting the crib together like you promised me.”

“ ~~Okay dear,~~ ” Gaster said and headed to the room that was going to serve as the nursery for their little skeleton. It was a plain white room for now until the sex of the little skeleton could be determined. There, sitting in the corner of the room, was a box with the crib parts inside. Using his blue magic he empties the box onto the floor and glanced at the instructions for a sec. ~~_I’m the head royal scientist._~~ He thought to himself ~~_I don’t NEED instructions._~~ With that he threw the instructions away and started working on the crib.

&&&&&

Hours later Arial came into to tell her husband that lunch was ready then started to laugh to herself. Gaster was sitting in the middle of the room, pieces of crib every which way, some floating in the air with the aura of blue magic, and some in Gaster’s hands as he tried to put two pieces together that DON’T fix together. She saw the crumbled up instructions in the nearby trash bin, took it out, and un-crumbled it. “Wingdings that doesn’t look put together,” she said with a laugh.

“ ~~Don’t worry I almost have it,~~ ” Gaster said still moving pieces and trying it a different way. “ ~~I will solve this puzzle yet!~~ " Arial tried not to laugh again.

“Honey why don’t you TRY using the instructions?” she said as she holds out said instructions to him.

“ ~~No honey I’m the head royal scientist. I don’t need the instructions.~~ ”

“Please? For me?” Gaster sighed, using some blue magic to take the instructions. “ ~~Okay only for you.~~ ” Arial smiled at him. “Thank you. Lunch is ready whenever you are.” She said as she left the room.

&&&&&

As it turns out, Gaster DID need the instructions after all because he was finished putting together the crib in less than an hour when he joined his wife for lunch. “See it wasn’t that bad.” She said with a smile.

“ ~~I guess you’re right. It kind of made sense using the instructions then not using it.~~ ” Arial smiled at him as she placed his plate in front of him. “It looks good Honey.”

&&&&&

Some more weeks later, Gaster and Richard were currently working in the lab. They were conducting experiments on a project they had been researching for a couple of months now. It was about Determination and the difference been a monsters' and human's. “So Gaster, how's Arial doing and when is the kid due?” Richard asked whiled they worked.

“He should be coming in another month or so,” Gaster said. “Arial is fine as well. She just wants to get back to work soon.”

“Well, she is captain of the royal guard even though her second in command is doing a good job with the other guards anyway.” Suddenly, there was a ringing sound in the room. “Yo Gaster isn't that your cell phone?”

“Yes...I wonder who would be calling me?” Gaster wondered out loud as he dug into the pocket of his lab coat and took out the ringing cell phone. “ ~~This is Dr. Wingdings Aster speaking... Are you sure? But he's not supposed to be coming for a couple more months... Yes I'm on my way.~~ ”

“Well, what is it? Even though you were speaking Hands again, I can see the worried look on your face. What's wrong? Gaster?” Richard asked as he saw Gaster quickly taking off his lab coat and Gaster tossing him the keys to the lab “Gaster?”

“Lock up the lab for me okay Richard?” Gaster said.

“Yeah, but what's wrong?”

“I'll explain later.” Gaster said and teleported out of the room.

“Gaster!”

&&&&&

Gaster quickly teleported to the hospital where his wife was going to give birth to his son. ~~_It's too early for him to be born yet! What happened? Why didn't I notice this?_~~ He hurried to the area where children are born, either by humans or monsters. He quickly found where Arial was and went into the room. “ ~~Arial!~~ ”

“I-It's okay Wingdings, I'm fine. Our little boy just wants to come out TODAY and apparently he's not taking NO for an answer...”

“If we don't stop him from coming soon this little skeleton's soul is not even going to make it!” the doctor in charge said.

&&&&&

The little skeleton was being born too soon and everyone was worried, Gaster the most. His small son's soul was not strong enough to survive and Gaster knew this. His son's soul need more magic or Gaster was going to lose him. Without thinking both of his eye sockets glowed blue as he power up his blue magic, giving as much as he can to the little soul. Everyone else was surprised at what was going on. He could hear everyone shouting at him, but he was so fixated on using his blue magic he didn't hear the two loud cracks before his world went black.

&&&&&

Gaster groaned as he slowly came to. It was still dark. “Easy there Dr. Gaster,” a kind female voice spoke as he felt two fuzzy hands on each side of his aching skull. Gaster concluded that it was the queen.

“Man, Gaster. We were worried about you,” said another familiar voice. Richard was also there.

“W-What happened?” Gaster asked. He was still a bit woozy and he couldn’t get his vision to work.

“You used too much of your blue magic while trying to save your son,” the voice of King Asgore spoke.

It was then he remembered what had happened and Gaster tried to move. “Are they-...!”

“Hold still Dr. Gaster, I am almost done,” Queen Toriel spoke gently.

“They are both fine Gaster,” Richard said. Though Gaster couldn’t see at the moment, he was sure his human friend was smiling.

Gaster could feel the healing magic the queen was using on him. It was slowly relieving the pain and pressure on his skull as his vision slowly returned. “Okay, it’s done but I suggest not using any of your magic for a while,” Toriel spoke as she took her hands away.

Despite being healed, everything was still fuzzy. He couldn’t help but squint his eye sockets. “Here Gaster, I have a spare pair of glasses that might help,” the blob that was his human friend spoke. He slid the glasses onto Gaster's face, putting everything more into focus.

“Why was it hard to see?” Gaster asked, a bit confused now.

“Well buddy your blue magic did some damage…” Richard said as he slowly handed Gaster a mirror. When Gaster took it and looked at it he could instantly see what his friend was trying to say. Two long cracks coming from each eye socket could be seen. The crack on the right going up and the one on the left going down.

“Sadly, my healing magic is not as strong as your own, Dr. Gaster,” Toriel spoke. “So I could not mend the cracks.”

“It is okay your highness.” Gaster said as he slowly got up from the spare hospital bed he was laying on “Where are they?”

“I'll take you to them, Gaster.” Richard said with a smile.

“Now, you two take care,” King Asgore said. “Gaster you are excused from work to bond with your new child. Also so you should use this time to rest yourself since you used all that magic.”

“But what if someone needs to be Judged?” Gaster asked, unsure what would happen to the kingdom if someone was committing EXP.

“I'm sure we can survive without a Judge for a while,” King Asgore said with a smile “Just go and be with your family.”

“Very well, your highness,” Gaster said and followed Richard out of the room.

&&&&&

Gaster and Richard walked towards the nursery ward. “Man Gaster, do those cracks in your scull hurt?” Richard asked.

“No, not since the queen used her healing magic,” Gaster said. “Do they look that bad?”

“No, not really. They make you look bad to the BONE,” Richard said with a smile and Gaster tried to hid his laughter behind his hand.

Just as they entered the room... “Wingdings! I was so worried about you!” Arial looked pissed and worried at the same time. “Don't you DARE scare me like that again! And look at you. You still have cracks in you skull.... And why are you wearing glasses?”

“It's okay Arial. Queen Toriel did her best healing him,” Richard said. “She also told him not to use his magic for a while.”

“Yes Honey, I'm fine. It's just hard to see without them I guess,” Gaster said trying to calm her down. “Where is our son?”

“He's in his little bassinet,” she said as pointed to said bed. “He's sleeping right now.”

Gaster quietly walked over and glanced at his son. The little skeleton was fast asleep and one can see his little soul in his rib cage. “He's a tiny dude,” Richard said he took a look himself.

Even without going into a FIGHT, Gaster can tell what LV and HP his son had. The little skeleton had the normal LV of one but his HP... “One HP....but how?”

“The doctors thinks it's because he was born early,” Arial said with a sigh. “But his magic is quite high though, thanks to you Wingdings."

“So what's the little dude's name?” Richard asked.

“...We...never thought of one yet since he wasn't supposed to be born for at least a couple more months...” Gaster said as he still stared in awe at his little son.

“Well, he is a little SANSation,” Richard said with a smile.

Gaster started to laugh at his friend's pun but then stopped.  “Sans...Sans...That's a nice name for him. Thanks Richard.” Gaster said with a smile.

“Your welcome, I think.”

Suddenly the little skeleton woke up, cooing a bit and stared up at Gaster. “Welcome to the world, my little Sans,” Gaster said with a smile. “I'm your dad.” Sans stared up at him a bit more than cooed again. Gaster smiled again and gently picked up Sans in his arms.

Richard smiled when Sans noticed him in the room. “Yo little bone dude, I'm a friend of your dad's,” he said still smiling. “How do you make a hanky dance?”

“Richard, Sans is too young...” started Arial.

“Put a little boogey in it,” Gaster tried not laugh then Sans started giggling. “See the little dude gets it.”

&&&&&

A bit later on in the day, the new family was allowed to go home. “Now Wingdings, none of your shortcuts. We go the regular way home,” Arial said seriously as she gently held Sans in her arms.

“ ~~Yes I know Honey.~~ ” They walked through town and back to their home. Little Sans, now in a cute blue onesie, was watching everything and this made Gaster smile.

Once they got home, Gaster opens the door for both of them. “Thank you Wingdings,” Arial said with a smile. “Isn't your dad helpful Sans?” Sans just giggled happily.

&&&&&

Later on that night the couple was fast asleep when a sound of crying woke them up. “Sans must be hungry...”Arial said as she was about to get out of bed.

“ ~~Let...~~ *yawns* ~~I'll do it Honey.~~ ”

“Okay if you're sure....”

“ ~~It will be no trouble,~~ ” Gaster said with another yawn as he got up and headed to Sans' room. Gaster soon comes out yawning, caring the crying Sans into the kitchen. “ ~~Okay Sans Daddy’s going get you something to eat.~~ ” He opened the refrigerator.

&&&&&

Arial couldn’t get back to sleep and noticed something sitting on the nightstand on Gaster’s side of the bed. _He forgot to put on his glasses._ She sighed as she got up, grabbing the glasses, and headed to the kitchen.

When she got there Gaster was already sitting down at the kitchen table feeding Sans, and Gaster looked quite sleepy. “Wingdings…I thought you were going to feed Sans?” she asked when she saw what was in the little skeleton’s mouth.

“ ~~Huh? I am.~~ ” Gaster said with a yawn.

Arial sighs as she came over. “First you forgot your glasses,” she said as she places them on his face. “And that’s not Sans’ bottle. It’s ketchup.”

“ ~~Huh?~~ ” Gaster looked down at his son and sure enough instead of his bottle in his mouth it was a bottle of ketchup. He face palmed with his free hand. “ ~~Sorry about that dear, long day at the lab today.~~ ”

“That’s okay let’s just fix that,” she said as she took the bottle of ketchup from Sans’ mouth. Sans didn’t like that at all and started to cry again. “It’s okay Sans mommy's going to get you your bottle…Wingdings!” she shouted when a blue aura appeared around the bottle and lifted it out of her hand. “You are not supposed to use your blue magic for a while remember?!”

“ ~~But it’s not me.~~ ” Gaster defended himself. Arial turns around to face him but saw that Gaster’s eyes were not glowing blue.

“Then who…” she started when she saw the bottle flying over to where Sans was reaching towards it with his little fingers. The little skeleton’s left eye was glowing blue. “Sans?”

Gaster look quite surprised. “ ~~Sans is using blue magic! And I didn’t start until I was two!~~ ” he said excitedly.

“That's all fine and dandy Wingdings but he can't be drinking ketchup.” Arial said as she tried to take the ketchup bottle away from Sans again and he tried to use his blue magic to take it back. “Now, now. Sans don't you want to be strong like daddy?” Sans blinks, glancing up at Gaster. “Then you got to have your Monster Milk,” Arial said holding out his bottle to him. Sans looks between the ketchup bottle that he still was using his magic on, to the baby bottle his mom was holding.

“ ~~Your mommy is right Sans.~~ ” Gaster encouraged him with a smile.

Sans then lower the ketchup bottle on the kitchen table and then used his magic and grabbed his bottle instead. “That's a good boy, Sans.” Arial said with a smile as she took the abandoned ketchup bottle and put it back in the refrigerator.

Once Sans finished his bottle, Gaster and Arial took him back to his room. Gaster gently put the sleepy little skeleton in his crib. “ ~~Now sleep tight my little Sans.~~ ” Gaster said then yawned a bit himself.

“Let's go to back to bed ourselves Wingdings.” Arial said once Sans fell back asleep.

Gaster yawned again. “ ~~...Yeah...~~ ” They quietly closed the door to Sans' room and headed back to theirs.

&&&&&

A couple of days later Sans was sitting in his highchair and saw a bottle of ketchup sitting on the table. His mom was out of the house shopping and his dad was somewhere in the house. He giggles and activated his blue magic on the bottle. He watches happily was he moves it towards him until it suddenly stopped in midair. Sans blinks in confusion not sure what was going on. His baby bottle floated towards him with the same blue aura and the ketchup he wanted was going away from him. He follows it with his eyes unsure what was going on until he spies Gaster standing in the kitchen door way with his left eye glowing blue as well. “ ~~Sorry my little Sans if you are hungry then you need your bottle.~~ ” Sans pouted and tried to grab the ketchup with his magic again but Gaster's magic was stronger. “ ~~Sorry Sans your daddy's magic is stronger. Please drink your Monster Milk or your mommy will be very mad with daddy.~~ ” Sans gave up and let the baby bottle come to him as the ketchup landed in his dad's outstretched hand. “ ~~That's my good little boy.~~ ” Gaster said with a smile.

“You weren’t kidding Gaster,” Richard said he came up from behind Gaster. “The little dude did get your blue magic.”

“Richard?!” Gaster gasped as he turned to his human friend.

“Yep. I was just stopping by,” he smiled. “Arial let me in.”

“She did?”

“Yes dear,” said skeleton smiled as she came in the door. She had the last bit of groceries in her hand. “Richard just arrived and he helped me with the groceries.”

“Ah…I see…”

“So…I noticed the little tyke likes ketchup huh?”

“….That would be my fault… Late night feeding mistake…”

“You forgot your glasses,” Arial sighed with a smile as she poked her head up from the fridge. Gaster blushed as Richard smiled.

“Well, I just might have to take care of this ketchup obsession without ruining his nutrition. A monster needs a proper diet to grow strong bones,” he smiled as he went over to Sans. The little skeleton giggled happily to see his favorite uncle.

“That’s so sweet of you,” smiled Arial “You watched him well, Wingdings. Now, maybe I can get back to work.”

“But we’re doing so well with our research at the lab.”

“And the Royal Guard needs their Captain back. I worry for you every time you Judge.” She went over and put an arm around him. “What if your next Judgement is your last?”

“Don’t worry, Arial. That jerk from six months ago was the last one in a long time. There’s a lot more good guys like me than there are bad. This kingdom has a strong unity of monster and human. We’re safe here.”

“The King and Queen are doing their best, Arial,” Gaster smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her.

“Asgore and Toriel are keeping our community together. There’s nothing to fear. We’re all here to protect each other,” Richard smiled as he took her hand.

“I know….all the more reason for me to return as Captain.”

“You just let me know and I’ll let King Asgore and Queen Toriel know I need less hours at work. Richard is very qualified and capable of continuing our research without me for a while.”

“Thank you, Wingdings. It makes me feel better.”

“We’re all here for you,” added Richard. “Oh! I almost forgot the whole reason I came here.”

“What’s that Richard?”

“I’m pregnant!” Both skeletons stared. “I mean…Cassandra is. I’m going to be a father too! We don’t know what the sex is, but we’ll find out next month!”

“Congratulations,” smiled Gaster.

“Awwww! You hear that, Sans? You’re going to have a little human friend soon.” He just cocked his head and muttered baby gibberish. Arial rubbed his head and gave him a kiss.

“Listen, I’ve gotta go. Sorry the visit was so short. I’m on my way to get baby things for her and help get things ready for our new little miss or mister. I’ll pick up your surprise while I’m there too,” he smiled at Sans. He clapped happily.

“Be sure to tell your wife congratulations too!” Gaster smiled. “Oh! And use the instructions when putting together the crib. I made that mistake...”

“Don't worry, I will,” Richard said as he headed out. “See you later Gaster, Arial.” The two skeletons watched the human go.

&&&&&

The next day, Gaster and Arial were making preparations for her to go back to work. “ ~~You're sure about this, Arial?~~ ”

“Yes, Wingdings. I've had enough time to get my magic back up. You're cleared for light duty at the lab with Richard picking up the slack. I know you'll be fine. I'll be alright.”

“ ~~Just be careful. Monsters AND humans can be dangerous.~~ ”

“Now who's worrying?” she replied with a smirk.

“ ~~I just want us all to be safe,~~ ” he said with a glance at Sans. He was sucking on his thumb happily, staring at them both. He was about to kiss Arial and send her on her way when there was a loud knock. “ ~~I'll see who it is,~~ ” Gaster replied. As soon as he unlocked the door, Richard came bursting in.

“Good morning!”

“My, someone's happy,” giggled Arial.

“Sorry, I just can't help it! Is this how you felt, Gaster?”

“In not so many words...”

“We have the nursery almost done! I can't wait! We won't even find out who they are for a few more months but... This is so great!”

“I know Sans will be very excited to have a little friend,” smiled Arial. Gaster could only smile and snicker at Richard's overwhelming excitement.

“Oh! The whole reason I came over!” he produced a bag and proceeded to take something out of it. He walked over to Sans. “Here's to my favorite nephew. I just can't WAIT for you to meet little Emily...or maybe little Peter... We won't know yet.” Sans just looked at him confused then tried to grab for what Richard was going to give him. “I know THIS will be your new favorite toy,” he smiled. He handed Sans a soft plastic, life size teething toy in the shape of a ketchup bottle. Little boney hands grabbed it excitedly. He smiled happily and stuck the pouring end in his mouth. He smiled and happily sucked on the end. Arial could only laugh and shake her head. Gaster was speechless and maybe a bit embarrassed. “I know you just love ketchup. Now you can have as much as you want without ruining your appetite for milk.”

“That was so sweet of you, thank you,” smiled Arial. “I should probably get going. I'm starting back as Captain today. I have everything necessary for Sans with Wingdings. Are you sure you'll be alright picking up the extra work for him?”

“It'll be fine. My wife is in good hands for now and I won't need to help with the baby for a while. She wants to be left at home to take care of things and finish the nursery. We've got family to look after her if she needs something while I'm at work. You coming today, Gaster?”

“I will tomorrow. I want Sans to get through his first day without Arial.”

“Alright. I'll do my best without ya. Bye Sans. You be good for your father.”

Arial went over to him. “Mommy has to go back to work and keep all the mean people away from the kingdom. You be good for daddy okay? I love you, my little boney boy.” She kissed him on the forehead and went over to Richard. “I love you both very much. Be good.”

“Take care, Gaster. I'm just a phone call away. I'll be sure to help Arial if she needs anything.” Sans waved goodbye, used to his dad leaving. He wasn't sure why Arial was going and his father Gaster was staying but maybe it was just to the store again.

“Goodbye! Be safe both of you!” Gaster called as he closed and locked the door. “Alright, Sans. Time for a little play time,” he said as he pulled him out of the high chair.

&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Arial was training some new recruits to the Royal Guard. She was watching them do training moves when her phone rang. She didn't hear it at first. “Good, good form. Pull your stance in a little bit tighter. You don't want your opponent to have an opening. What? **-ring ring-** Oh... Hello Captain Arial Aster-....Wingdings?” She walked away from the recruits to the corner of the room. Gaster sounded worried and flustered but she wanted to keep an eye on her students. “Wingdings, calm down. What's all that noise?”

&&&&&

At the house, Sans had just gotten put down for an after lunch nap. Or at least Gaster TRIED to put him down. Once Sans had learned Arial was indeed NOT coming back, he was NOT happy. He was using his blue magic to throw all sorts of things. Even his new, precious ketchup bottle toy couldn't console him. He was crying like the world was ending. Gaster had tried everything and even referred to Arial's list of suggestions she had left. “ ~~Maybe...Maybe if he could hear your voice it will calm him down.~~ ”

“Alright, dear. I'll try.” Arial waited as Gaster used his blue magic to stop San's toys and the occasional cup, picture, or pillow. He tried to clean up a little as he went. “Are you ready dear?” Arial flinched as she could hear the screams.

  
“ ~~Almost-....ouch! Sans... That wasn't very nice, young man. Sans...Sans just quiet down for a moment. I've got mom on the phone for you....~~ ” He quickly held the phone up to Sans while he stared in confusion.

“Sans... Sans my little baby bones.... Are you causing trouble for daddy?” He giggled happily and grabbed the phone with his hand. “There's my little happy boy... Now Sans, remember how mommy always comes back?” He nodded his little skull and cooed in agreement. “Well, mommy has to work okay? Mommy is just going to be gone a little while longer. She's very busy and daddy needs to take care of you, okay?” He started to whimper. “Now now, Sans. You need to be a happy boy for daddy. You need to make daddy happy and make him laugh for me. I'll be back home later on.”

“mmmm mmmm.....”

“Sans, mommy has to work. Mommy will be back later. I'll come play with you and everything. You just need to be good for your daddy...”

“Mmmaa....mmmma...” he sniffled.

“Be good for daddy, Sans. I love you.”

She was about to hang up, but... “MmmmmMAMA! MAMA!” Sans cried.

“Sans!” she smiled happily. “You said your first word, my sweet little baby bones!”

“Mama!” he whimpered, starting to get upset again.

“I am so proud of you, Sans. I know you can be good for daddy. You be good and mommy will be home before you know it. You be good now. I love you, Sans.” Gaster had finished picking everything up and went over to the crib. He picked Sans up into his arms.

“ ~~You are so smart, Sans. You're very good. Mama will come back later on, I know she will. Show mama how good you are and say bye bye.~~ ”

“....Mama....” he sniffled calming down.

“Mama loves you Sans. You be good. We love you, baby bones.” She started to hum a human lullaby until she heard the sniffles quiet down (1). “Alright, I think he'll be alright now. He was just scared I wouldn't come back. We've both been there for him this whole time. He's never known a day without one of us. I think with time he'll adjust and learn that we'll always come back to him.”

 ~~“Thank you, dear. I'm very sorry I had to call you at work.~~ ”

“It's alright. It was an emergency. I'll be home tonight, Wingdings. I love you and thank you for letting me go back to work. I know how hard it is for you to leave your research for so long.”

“ ~~I love you too, Arial. See you tonight.~~ ” Arial smiled and hung up the phone. The recruits had taken it upon themselves to have a water break and were now talking with each other.

“Alright, everyone. I apologize for the interruption. Now, I want you all to split into teams of two and practice fighting.” Everyone gave her their attention and did as told.

&&&&&&&&

A few days went by and Sans kept surprising his parents, mostly Gaster. While Gaster was watching his son, Sans was slowly standing up, “ ~~Oh my! Sans are you trying to take your first steps?~~ ” he said in surprise. He watched Sans try to right himself by holding onto the living room table then slowly letting go. “ ~~Come on! Come to daddy!~~ ” Sans wobbled at first then just flopped down on the floor again. He tried a few more times while Gaster waited patiently. He kept falling down, not making it past the first step. Gaster sighed. “ ~~Oh well… You'll get there, Sans. Keep trying.~~ ” Suddenly, Sans activated his blue magic around himself and moved himself towards his dad that way. Gaster blinked in surprise then tried to cover his mouth with his hands. “ ~~N-no no, Sans…~~ ” he said with a giggle as he got up from where he was sitting and moved a bit away from his son. “ ~~How about trying NOT to use your blue magic to move yourself this time?~~ ” Just as he said that, he felt his soul being grabbed and levitated towards Sans. Gaster couldn’t help but laugh again. “ ~~You are a smart little baby bones, my little Sans.~~ ”

“Sans, put your father down please,” Arial said as she came into the room from the kitchen. Sans blinked and looked at his mother. Gaster was just giggling as he floated in the air. “Sans...” Arial warned “Put your father down, now.” Sans slowly lowers Gaster back to the ground. “That's my boy.” Gaster tried to calm his laughter and be serious. “Now, try walking again. You can do it my little baby bones.”

Gaster walked a few feet away. “ ~~Come on, Sans. I know you can do this. Come to daddy...~~ ” Sans took a deep breath and became stern with concentration.

“...D...Da... Da....” he mumbled as he slowly stood. He braced himself for a moment before getting his bearings. “Da....da...”

“ ~~Come on, Sans. You can do it,~~ ” encouraged Gaster.

“Just one little metatarsal (toe bones) in front of the other,” smiled Arial.

“Da-...ddy....” he grunted, slowly stepping forward. He wobbled a little every few steps but kept going. “Daddy.... Mama....” He was just about to Gaster, the latter's arms outstretched to receive him. He lost his balance and stumbled over. Arial made to reach down and pick him up.

“ ~~No, Arial, wait...~~ ” Sans sniffled in frustration, but was trying to pull himself up.

“Daddy.... Mama...” he pouted, pulling himself up to stand again. He slowly started walking, determined to make it. He made a grunt of triumph as he took a hold of Gaster's hands.

“You did it, my little Sans!” Arial smiled.

“ ~~You truly showed your inner DETERMINATION, my son.~~ ” Sans cocked his head, confused at the big word. “ ~~Something you'll understand when you're older. Great job, Sans,~~ ” he smiled as he picked him up.

“...Daddy....” Sans smiled as he cuddled against the embrace. His eyes slowly closed. Gaster offered a finger for him to suck on as he drifted to sleep.

“Well deserved nap,” smiled Arial. “He learned his second word AND how to walk on his own.” She kissed his forehead. “I can't wait to brag about him at work... And to the king and queen!”

“Mama... Daddy...” he mumbled in his sleep.

“ ~~I'll go put him down for his nap,~~ ” Gaster offered as he picked up the toy ketchup bottle with his blue magic.

“I'll finish putting lunch out.” The two shared a smile, happy with their little family.

Gaster took Sans into his nursery and gently places him into his crib. He smiles to himself as he places the toy in the crib. Once Sans was all settled, Gaster gave him a kiss too. “ ~~Have a good nap my little Sans.~~ ”

&&&&&&&&

The next day, Sans was enjoying a little play time outside. It was a warm, sunny day with lots of birds singing and insects flying around. Gaster kept an eye on him while reading a few reports Richard had given him to catch up on. “Daddy....!” the little skeleton cooed as he watched a butterfly flutter around.

“ ~~Yes, Sans, that's a beautiful yellow butterfly.~~ ”

“Daddy!” he smiled in reply while pointing out a robin. Gaster looked over to where Sans was pointing.

“ ~~Ah ha, so you found a bird. That's a robin.~~ ”

“...Daddy...” he pointed as he tried to walk over to it.

“ ~~Don't scare it off, now. Just look, no touch.~~ ” Sans just shrugged and reached out to be held. Gaster leaned forward from sitting and set him in his lap. The little skeleton looked up at him, smiling. He stared at the papers, thinking hard before staring up at Gaster with a frown. “ ~~Yes, my son. I'm sorry but Daddy's boring right now. He has work to do just like mommy.~~ ” He found the toy ketchup and gave it to him. Sans took it immediately and settled in his father's lap. He looked around a bit while Gaster read on. He sucked on the end of the ketchup toy occasionally turning his head to watch all the nature around him. He watched another bird as it flew from branch to branch. The bird tweeted a pretty song before taking off to find a mate. Sans decided to follow it. He looked up at Gaster and noticed he was still reading, making the occasional note or too. He dropped his ketchup toy in his father's lap before crawling away. He slowly and carefully stood up, trying to find where the bird went. He started to walk away but blue magic stopped him. “ ~~Sans... Where are you going...?~~ ”

“B-B-....Daddy.... B-bird...!”

“ ~~I know, but you need to stay nearby. I don't want you to get hurt or lost. It's very dangerous and you're too little to go off on your own.~~ ”

“Daddy....bird....” Sans whined. He tried to use his own blue magic to move himself but couldn't.

“ ~~Sans.... I know you're curious, but I don't want you to get lost. You want to go back home to mom don't you?~~ ” He nodded. “ ~~Then stay here, my son.~~ ” He pouted but let himself get pulled back into Gaster's lap. He sighed and went back to playing with his ketchup toy. He didn't look to happy about it, but watched all the creatures run around in the distance. Gaster looked down when he heard another sigh. “ ~~Alright, let's find something fun to do then.~~ ” He sighed and put the reports away. He was almost finished checking them anyway. He picked up their things and took Sans into his arms. “ ~~Lead the way, Sans.~~ ”

&&&&&&&

Sans kept pointing and they reached a playground area. Sans grew super excited when he saw the slide. A few other kids and monsters were playing on swings too. “Daddy! Daddy!” he giggled. He was almost bursting out of his father's arms.

“ ~~Alright, alright. Hold on a moment.~~ ” He waited until the other children cleared away and set his and Sans's things aside, using his magic so he could hold on to Sans. He carefully set Sans down in the middle of the slide, not too high but not too low. “ ~~Now, not too fast. Daddy will catch you before you fall off the end.~~ ” Sans clapped happily eager for Gaster to let go. As soon as he did, he held up his little hands, giggling as he sped down the metal incline. Just as he was about to launch off the end, blue magic set him down on the ground.

“M-m...m-more daddy!”

“ ~~Okay.~~ ” He picked him up and put him back on the middle. Sans giggled as he went down again.

“...More...!” Gaster sighed, but he could only smile as Sans had the time of his life. “More!” “More!”

“ ~~Alright, just one last time. You're wearing daddy out.~~ ” Sans clapped happily as Gaster picked him up and moved them over to a bench nearby.

“....Daddy....”

“ ~~Sorry, my son. Daddy's tired.~~ ” He set Sans down on the ground next to him and handed him his toy ketchup. “ ~~We can play for a little while longer, then we'll head home.~~ ” He sighed and relaxed on the bench. Sans sucked on his ketchup toy a moment but then found the grass and dirt more interesting. It felt different then the yard at home. He giggled as he stirred flying insects from their hiding places. He started playing in the dirt, drawing and feeling it with his fingers. He tried using his blue magic to stop some insects. He looked up and noticed Gaster's eyes were closed. Maybe he could go find that bird now! He almost stood up, but then he remembered his father's warning about getting lost. He didn't want Gaster or his mommy to worry so, he decided he would stay there. He noticed his bottle of Monster Milk sitting in the bag. He smiled, getting hungry and thirsty. He wasn't sure if he should wake daddy. He seemed to be taking a much needed nap. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on the bottle. Slowly, but surely he was able to get the bottle into his hand. He happily drank it, getting a little on himself. He finished and set the empty bottle next to the bag with his magic.

He went back to playing with the dirt until a yawn escaped. Maybe he used too much magic like daddy did? He yawned again, grabbing his ketchup toy. He tried to make himself float into Gaster's lap, but he couldn't. His magic was too weak now. He whined in defeat. He didn't want to have to wake daddy to take a nap with him. He didn't want to try climbing up the bench either. He started to cry, getting cranky. He sucked on his ketchup bottle but he was just too tired and uncomfortable to sleep on the ground. “....Daddy....u-up....” he whimpered.

His crying stirred Gaster from his rest. “ ~~Sans? What's wrong, my son? How did you get so dirty?~~ ” He noticed the empty bottle. “ ~~My, your magic is getting quite strong.~~ ”

“....U-up...up daddy...” he cried in reply.

“ ~~Alright. Let's get you home. How about a nice bath and a nap?~~ ” Sans nodded, sniffling and rubbing tired eyes. Gaster put the empty bottle and ketchup toy in the bag before taking Sans into his arms. “ ~~Let's go home,~~ ” he smiled, rubbing his little skull until tired eyes closed. He teleported them back to the front door of the house.

&&&&&&&&

Once Gaster unlocked the front door, he carefully put a still sleeping Sans on the floor in the living room. He made sure he would be okay before putting everything in the bag away. He left the empty bottle in the sink for now. He went back to find Sans slowly stirring. He looked up with groggy blue eyes. Gaster knelt down and picked him up. “ ~~Let's get you cleaned up.~~ ” Sans rubbed at his eyes as they went into the bathroom. He set Sans down on the sink's counter and helped him get out of his dirty clothes. The little blue soul bounced happily and healthy inside his rib cage. “ ~~You had so much fun today, didn't you?~~ ”

“....uh huh....”

“ ~~Stay here for just a minute,~~ ” Gaster smiled as he turned to get the tub ready. Sans watched curiously at first, watching the water rise. He noticed a bottle of bath bubbles sitting in one of the tub's corners. He concentrated and made the bottle go into the water. “ ~~Sans what are you-.... Okay. Maybe just a little.~~ ” He giggled and clapped happily as the bath water suds-ed up. Gaster made sure to check the temperature so it wasn't too hot. “ ~~Alright,~~ ” he said as he got up and turned to take Sans into his arms. “ ~~The water's ready.~~ ” He took off the black, long sleeve shirt of his suit and rolled up the sleeves of his white turtle neck. He took hold of Sans and then gently set him in the tub. The baby skeleton giggled and splashed happily. “Careful now, YOU'RE the one that's supposed to get wet.” Sans only giggled. Gaster could only smile. He took a wash cloth and worked on getting Sans clean. He splashed a little as he played with the bubbles in the tub. He winced in surprise as he was rinsed off. “ ~~There, now you're nice and clean, my son.~~ ”

Sans smiled at him. “....Daddy...” he giggled. Then, SPLASH! His little hands made water get all over Gaster.

“ ~~Hey! Sans that's not very-~~.... **SPLASH**.... ~~Oh, I see how it is,~~ ” he grinned. He used his hand to make a big water spout behind Sans, getting him back. Sans only giggled and laughed more, splashing Gaster as much as his little hands could. Gaster only laughed, making little geysers shoot at Sans by slapping his hand in the tub. Sans made a pouting grunt as Gaster was clearly winning the fight. He concentrated what little magic he had left and something started to form. In a few seconds, a small, baby cat skull looking Blaster appeared beside him. With his little left eye glowing, it shot a weak pulse, spraying water and bubbles right in Gaster's face. Sans grinned and clapped, the Blaster disappearing quickly. Gaster stared in awe for several minutes. Sans grew worried, wondering if daddy was getting mad. He grabbed Sans and pulled him into a wet hug. “ ~~You formed your first Gaster Blaster! I'm so proud of you Sans! I didn't have mine until I was six!~~ ” Sans smiled and then let out a huge yawn. Now he really WAS tired. Using all that magic was hard. He fought to keep little eyes sockets open. “Alright, that's enough fun for today. Let's get you dried off and put down for a nap.” Sans nodded tiredly, curling into his father.

Gaster moved him to one arm and cleaned up the bath. He went over to the sink vanity and grabbed a clean towel, wrapping Sans in it. He slowly dried him off and then carried him out to his bedroom. He carefully dressed the now sleeping Sans in a clean blue onesie before lying him down in his crib. He went back to bathroom to finish cleaning up and put away the dirty clothes. He decided to put the black shirt in with the dirty clothes. “ ~~Now maybe I can quickly finish those reports. Maybe if there's time I can surprise Arial with dinner.~~ ”

 

&&&&&&

Arial sighed, happy to be done. The walk home was a nice reprieve. Training the recruits was difficult today. The King had asked to see some of the more promising recruits. Arial had to watch her top students while teaching and correcting the rest of the class. She smiled to see the front door. All was quiet when she went in. Maybe too quiet. “Honey...Wingdings, I'm home!” she called. She went towards the living room and was met with the sweetest sight. Gaster was fast asleep at his desk with Sans curled up in his lap. “Awww.... Guess both of them had a busy day too.”

(1) – Baby Mine


	4. Chapter 3 - Skeleton You Have a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans get's his own human friend! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making an audiobook version of the fic. I'm holding auditions over at Casting Call here: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/beforetale-an-undertale-audio-fanfic

Time passed quickly and soon, Cassandra was VERY pregnant with her first child. Richard was going to have a daughter. Both parents were excited. Gaster and Arial were just as excited, if not more for Sans to have a little playmate to grow with and befriend. Because Richard was slowly ticking down to leave for baby time with his new family, Gaster had to work more hours. He had done so before, Arial having made them a “Switch Off” schedule so both could raise Sans and still work their jobs. Arial's new recruits were coming along quite well and Gaster's work on DETERMINATION was making some real progress for once. It was during one of Richard's last full days in the lab when Gaster was on Sans Duty. He reassured Arial he had plenty of the necessities to take care of Sans for the day. If all else failed, both worked within easy reach of each other should an emergency arrive.

Gaster was reading some reports with Sans comfortably chilling in his lap. He was just over one year old, fourteen months old the humans liked to say. Richard had offered to take on a little extra work for his “favorite nephew” but Gaster insisted it would be alright. Richard had a daughter coming and a wife to soon care for. Gaster sighed as he looked at the results of the data from the last few FIGHTs and skill tests. He much preferred the willing “test subjects” that were glad to participate in the exercises and DETERMINATION tests. Humans were much easier to study when they weren't under pressure or in any physical distress.  
Sans was sucking on his ketchup bottle toy from his favorite uncle. He looked up at his daddy every once in a while. Gaster smiled down at him. “ ~~Maybe one day, we'll work side by side. One day when you're older and can understand all this data.~~ ” He put in a few more points of data into the computers. He sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his skull.

“Daddy...? Kessup daddy?” Sans questioned, offering the toy to his father.

Gaster laughed down at him. “ ~~No, my son. It was nice of you to offer, but I don't think you're toy will get this data entered into the logs any faster.~~ ”  
Sans shrugged and went back to sucking on it. Gaster took a deep breath and finished checking the reports. He started to put the rest of the data into the computers. His eyes slowly started to close every so often. Sans, calmed by the soothing presence of his father and the oral sensation of his ketchup toy, also started to fall asleep. He wiggled and tried to situate himself more comfortably. He settled down with a curled up position against Gaster's chest. The beating rhythm of his father's soul was like a lullaby. Gaster woke up a moment, helping Sans readjust and getting a more supportive grip on him. " ~~Maybe I can....just rest my eyes for a moment.~~ " He rubbed Sans' skull in a soothing manner until little eyes closed. Gaster smiled down at his son. He blinked a few times before both were fast asleep.

Richard, who had been doing some last minute checks on a few lab created solutions, decided to stop by and see how things were going with Gaster. He was met with a sweet sight. He found a spare blanket in Sans's baby bag and covered them both. He took the last few pages of reports to put into the computers himself. "Sweet dreams, you two," he smiled as he closed the door quietly. He left the two to rest.

&&&&&

Sometime later, Sans rubbed sleepily at his eyes. He looked up to see Gaster still asleep. He patted him gently. "Luv you daddy." A noise made him perk his head up. He tilt his head and wonder where the noise was coming from. He looked down at the desk and saw Gaster's cellphone ringing. It lit up and rang some more. He stretched to try and grab it. It rang again as he looked at it then up at Gaster. "Daddy!" There was a small moan but no hint of movement. It kept ringing and Sans focused his blue magic to get it to move. He floated it up to Gaster's face. "Daddy! Daddy! Phone Daddy! Phone! Phone!"

Gaster slowly woke up to Sans. " ~~Huh? What's wrong Sans?~~ " he asked with a yawn.

"Daddy!" he smiled back. "Phone make noise, Daddy!"

Gaster smiled. " ~~Oh. I see.~~ " he said as he saw his phone floating there in front of his face as it rang again. He used his own blue magic to take it from Sans's grip. " ~~Hello? Dr. Wingdings As-....~~ "

"Took you long enough to pick up. Cassandra's in labor." It was Arial.

" ~~She is?!~~ "

"Yes. She has been for awhile. Didn't you know Richard left the lab? He's been at the hospital for an hour already."

" ~~No...I didn't...~~ "

"What, were you asleep or something....?"

Gaster blushed deeply. " ~~....Actually....yes... I was working and.... S-Sans and I caught a little nap I suppose.....~~ "

"Well, you should finish up and go be there for him. I'm dismissing training today to go for Cassandra."

" ~~Alright. Thank you, dear.~~ "

"Give Sans a kiss from mommy."

" ~~I will, Arial.~~ " After Arial hung up, Gaster smiled down at Sans. " ~~You are going to get a new friend very soon.~~ " he said with a smile.

"...Fwiend....?"

" ~~Yes, her name is Emily and she is being born right now.~~ " Sans looked a bit confused. " ~~Just like how you were born to mommy and me,~~ " Gaster smiled. " ~~Let's clean up the lab and go meet her.~~ "

"Otay."

So, Gaster packed Sans's baby bag before setting him down on the chair. " ~~Now, Daddy has to clean up some dangerous things in the other room. You stay here a moment, okay?~~ "

"Otay daddy."

&&&&&

Gaster teleported into the main laboratory. He sighed in relief to see things mostly put away. He noticed a note with the keys. ‘Hey, had to rush. Cassie's having the baby! I tried to pick up things that I could. I finished logging the reports. Tried to text you and wake you up. Bye!’ Gaster smiled to himself. He cleaned up what was left and grabbed the keys. He teleported back to his office.

" ~~Okay Sans, ready to go meet Emily?~~ " he asked as he came over and picked Sans up.

"New fwiend!" he smiled. Gaster made sure everything was locked before teleporting.

&&&&&

They teleported into the hospital and Gaster headed towards the nurses' station. “I'm looking for Richard and Cassandra Alexander.” he asked the nurse there.

“They are in the Delivery Room.” the nurse said “But it's immediate family only.”

“I see, thank you.”

“Family?” Sans asked confused.

“No, Sans. We're just close friends. Close friends aren't considered family...medically speaking.”

“No see fwiend?”

“No not yet. We just need to be patient.” Gaster headed over to a nearby waiting area to wait. Arial arrived a few moments later.

“Mommy!” Sans said happily when he saw her.

“How is my little baby bones? Excited to meet his new friend soon?” Arial asked with a smile.

“Uh Huh.” Gaster and Arial smiled at him.

&&&&&

It wasn't long until Richard came out from the Delivery Room and spotted the family of skeletons waiting for him. He looked a bit tired as he waved to them. “Hey guys. Glad you are here...” he started “Oh! Did you get my note? Is the lab okay?”

“Yes Richard, don't worry.” Gaster said with a smile.

“New fwiend?”

Richard smiled at Sans and takes him from Gaster's arms. “You want to see?” he asked. Sans nodded his little head.

&&&&&

The group headed to the room where Cassandra and the new baby were. The blond haired, blued eyed woman smiled tiredly when she saw them. “Hello Arial, glad to see that you can make it.” Cassandra said tiredly.

“Wouldn't have missed this for the world Cassie.” Arial smiled back at her.

Gaster looked concerned. “If you'd like, I could use a bit of blue magic to take the edge off.”

“Oh.... That's sweet of you, Wingdings, but I just need some rest. I'll be alright. She was worth it,” she added with a smile towards Emily.

“That she was,” smiled Richard. He carried Sans over to where their new daughter was sleeping. “Say hello to Emily.”

Sans blinks. “Where bones?” he asked. Arial and Cassandra gave collective “aww”s while Richard and Gaster just chuckled. The latter smiled and came over.

“Sans.... Emily is a human. Her bones are on the INSIDE, remember? Just like Uncle Richard and Aunt Cassandra.”

“.... Oh... Otay,” he smiled. “Hi Emily. I Sans.” Emily stirred awake. She looked curiously at Sans then giggled at her father. She noticed Gaster and was about to cry.

"Hello, little Emily. My name is Wingdings Aster. You can just call me Gaster if you'd like." She went from crying to giggling.

"Seems like she recognizes your voice, buddy," Richard smiled. Gaster couldn't help but smile more.

Suddenly, she really did start to cry. "Daddy scare Emily?"

"No, little Sans," smiled Cassandra. "Someone is just hungry. She wants a bottle."

"Kessup?" Sans asked as he held out his toy.

"N-n-no.... Not that kind," smiled Arial. "You're so sweet, my little monster."

Gaster laughed as well as he took Sans from his uncle. Richard picked up Emily and tried to calm her. He brought her over to his mother. At that time, the nurse came to check things. "Awww, what a sweet family," she smiled. “You must all be close friends."

"Yes. We are." Gaster said with a smile.

"It's so good to see monsters and humans close to each other. Do you work together?"

"Richard and I work for King Asgore as his royal scientists." Gaster explained.

"Oh, that's great. I hear you're working on a project to make monsters stronger and more relatable to humans."

"It's more of something that caught the King's fancy," added Arial. "It's coming along well."

"Good. It can be scary sometimes. I hope this peace lasts a long time. I know it's weird to some outsiders, but I like it. Monsters are fascinating and most of the ones I've met are nice."

Gaster smiled. "That's good."

The nurse checked Emily's vitals and overall health while Cassandra gave her a bottle. "She's doing great, Mrs. Alexander. You should be able to go home soon."

"That's great news."

"I'm just excited for Sans to have a human to play with. Maybe it will help calm some of his more wild ways."

The nurse could only giggle a little. "Well of course, he's a boy," she smiled. She finished checking Emily and came over to him. "I'm sure you cause lots of trouble for your mother and father huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Arial said.

Gaster chuckled. "I'm trying to teach him better. He....has a high magic content which makes things harder than normal."

"It's because you used all that blue magic just to help him get born." Arial said "And you got the scars to prove it."

"Oh, so I see," the nurse said curiously. "So....did something happen?"

"He was a premature baby," said Cassandra.

"Being the good dad he was, ol Gaster here decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Richard..." Gaster said, nearly blushing.

The nurse laughed. "So cute. Well... I'll let you all finish your visit. I'll let you know when the doctor releases you."

"Thanks." Richard said with a smile.

"Emily can play?" Sans asked.

"She's just a baby, Sans." Gaster said.

"Sweetie, she's too little. She was just born. She needs time to grow and rest," smiled Arial. "Maybe we can have a playdate soon though. Okay?"

"Otay."

She kissed his forehead. "You're such a loving person, my little one." He smiled. Emily finished eating and curled up Cassandra's arms.

"Looks like little Emily wants a nap now." Gaster said.

Cassandra yawned. "Yes, good idea."

"We can let you rest for a while. How about we go get something to eat?" Arial suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I bet Sans is hungry. Aren't you?" Gaster said with a smile.

"Kessup!" he smiled, brandishing his toy. Gaster couldn't help but laugh.

Arial smiled as they turned to leave. "Are you coming, Richard? I'm sure Cassandra will be alright."

"Yeah I guess I can get a bite." Richard said with a smile.

"Go on, dear. I'm sure you're hungry. I'm gonna take a nap while Emily is still sleeping. I'm more tired." Cassandra sighed and closed her eyes in sleep. Richard left with the skeleton family.

&&&&&

Days passed into weeks and suddenly a year came and went. Emily and Sans always had plenty of playdates. They were becoming inseparable. On this particular day, Gaster and Richard had long since gone to work at the lab. Cassandra was at home with Emily and her side of the family. Sans sighed heavily as Arial got them ready to go out. "But mom..... Why can't she come play....?" he whined.

"Her grandparents want to meet her. And besides don't you want to hang out with mommy today?" Arial asked.

".....Yeah.... But..... I really wanted to play with Emily....."

"I'm sure once her grandparents leave you can play with her but just not right now."

".....Okay......" he whined.

"Now, Sans. You be a big boy and come with mommy today. If you're good, maybe I'll get you some Nice Cream." Sans sighed, he REALLY wanted to play with Emily. Arial kissed his head. "I love you, Sans."

"I love you too mommy..."

She smiled and finished packing. "Alright, let's go honey."

&&&&&

When they arrived at the grocery store, Arial helps Sans into shopping cart's child seat. "Alright. Let's see if we can pick out some yummy food. Feel free to help." Sans nodded, playing with his ketchup toy every once and awhile. Sans was getting bored as his mother shopped. He started to wonder what his dad and Richard were doing. "Sans, what kind of fruit do you want for breakfast?"

He stared at the produce and thought a moment. "Apples.....Blueberries.... Uh....Bananas...."

Arial smiled. "Okay." She started to get the fruit. Sans helped by using his magic. "Still like using your blue magic." Arial said with a smile "Just like your father."

"Yep," he smiled. "Just trying to be helpful."

"Well good thing you haven't learned your father's 'shortcuts' yet."

"'Shortcut....?'"

"Your father's way of saying teleporting. You know how your father can be at once place at one minute then another place at the next."

"Oh.... Cool!"

"Yes...I guess it can be if you can do it. It's a blue magic trick."

"....So....I can do it too?"

"Oh no.... Don't you even try it. Forget I said anything, mister," she said sternly.

"But why not?"

"You just wait until your father can teach you how. I don't want you to get into trouble or get lost." Arial at that time had her back turned to get something from one of the shelves. Sans used his blue magic to put a few items in the cart. He got a smirk on his face as Arial still kept her back turned on the items on the shelf. He concentrated really hard and pop. "Alright, on to the next isle Sans. Ah, I see you put some of your favorite snacks inside. Sans.... Wait.... Sans? SANS? SANS!"

&&&&&

Gaster was working in the lab with Richard when suddenly Sans pops into the room. “Hi daddy!” the little skeleton said happily.

“S-Sans!” Gaster said in surprise and shock “H-How did you get here?”

Sans smiled happily. “S...shortcut.”

“Would you look at that,” Richard said with a smile. “Sans got your teleporting magic.”

Gaster's cell phone started to ring. “Richard could you watch Sans for a moment?”

“Yeah sure. Want to hear a joke little dude?” Richard asked as he led Sans away from the room.

“Uh huh.” Sans said happily.

“ ~~Wingdings...~~ ” Gaster started.

“Wingdings I lost Sans!” Arial shouted hysterical over the phone. “We were grocery shopping and as soon as my back was turn he disappeared!”

“ ~~Honey, calm down Sans is right here.~~ ”

“In the palace lab? But how?”

“ ~~He teleported.~~ ”

“Wh-what....?”

“ ~~He teleported here. I guess he picked up my 'shortcut' habit...~~ ” he added rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“....Windings....” she growled. “...Well,” she sighed. “I suppose he was going to pick it up sooner or later. You BETTER watch him. Now we're going to have to be EXTRA careful with him.”

“ ~~I know, Arial. I will. I will teach him proper discipline with his teleportation too.~~ ”

“Thank you,” she sighed heavily. “I'll come by to get him once I finish.”

“ ~~Yes, it might be dangerous for him to stay here. Call me when you arrive and I'll make sure he stays home with you.~~ ”

“Alright. Wingdings Aster, if he hurts himself in the lab...”

“ ~~Don't worry. I've got to go check on him.~~ ”

“Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes.” Both hung up and Gaster went over to where Richard was teaching Sans jokes.

“Okay how about this one. What did the man say to the ocean?”

“Me don’t know…” Sans shrugged.

“Nothing, he just WAVED,” Sans giggled and Gaster couldn’t help but giggle at the pun.

"Sans..." Gaster started sternly "Do you know who was just on the phone?"

".....No..." He put a hand on Sans's shoulder and pulled him firmly over to a corner. Sans looked uncomfortable. Daddy wasn't usually this forceful with him.

"Sans....your Mother was just on the phone with me. You didn't run away from her did you?"

"....M-maybe....I.... I was just curious if I could....if I could teleport like you....."

"Sans.... Did your mother say you could teleport?"

"No.... She....She said not to...."

"So, you deliberately disobeyed her then?"

"..." Sans looked down at the floor.

"....Sans....answer yes or no.... And don't lie."

"...Y-Yes..."

“Sans. There is a time and a place to teleport. And what you had done was not the time.”

".....I....I'm sorry......"

"Sans," he said sternly as he knelt down to his height. "Your powers are NOT a toy or a game. It's very serious. Your mother was worried sick wondering where you had gone. You must use your powers wisely, my son." He slowly stood up. "Now, I want you to stay here and sit until your mother comes. Do not move or teleport. Sit still until she comes to pick you up."

"..." Gaster sighed heavily and he went over to Richard without another word.

"Gaster? Is everything alright?" Richard asked as Gaster came over.

He sighed. "Yes, everything is alright. I....I just...."

"You're just disappointed in him. It happens with kids, but they need to learn the hard way sometimes."

Gaster sighed again. "It's just....Arial was usually the strict parent...."

"Well, he inherited your powers, Gaster. It's only natural for YOU to be the firm hand when he uses it."

"I guess you are right."

"Well, it's just an educated guess from nieces and nephews and memories as a kid. It's alright, Gaster. He may seem he hates you now, but he knows it’s because you love him."

"I hope so..."

"He'll thank you for it later when he learns how to properly use his magic." Richard patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it, Doc."

Gaster sighed again. "Let's get back to work shall we?" Richard nodded with a smile. There was quiet sniffling from the far corner of the lab. Gaster sighed again. It kind of upset him to see his son cry but he tried to endure it for the time being. His son was being punished and Gaster must hold firm.

&&&&&

The time came for Arial to come pick Sans up and take him home. "I'm very disappointed in you." Arial said "You made me very worried when you disappeared on me like that. Don't you scare me like that ever again, you understand? I love you, Sans," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Thank you, sweetie. Great job, Wingdings. I thought you would have gone easy on him."

Gaster sighed. "It was hard not to."

Arial smiled. "Sans, we love you so much okay? It's because we love you that sometimes we have to be hard on you. It's because we want to protect you and teach you. We want you to keep being our good little boy, okay?"

"....okay...." he sniffled. "I'm really sorry, dad. Don't hate me...."

"Oh Sans...I don't hate you."

".....R-really....?"

"Really," he said coming over. "I was disappointed maybe, but I don't hate you." He knelt down and joined in the hug. "Sans, we just worry about you because we care. I'll keep teaching and helping you with your magic, but there has to be discipline too. Okay?"

"...O-Okay..." Sans sniffed again.

Both hugged him tightly before letting go. Gaster stepped back and let Arial walk him towards the doors. "I think you've been punished enough. Let's go home. Say goodbye, Sans. You can help me make dinner tonight? How about that?"

"I will be home later tonight." Gaster said.

".....Yeah.... Bye Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, my son. Be good for your mother." Sans nodded. The two left. Gaster sighed in relief.

Richard smiled. "Good job, Gaster. I'll have to take some notes for Emily."

"Well be happy that she does not have teleporting powers."

Richard laughed out loud. "Yeah...."

Gaster couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Let's get back to work."

&&&&&

Soon, the long day was over and Gaster walked through the door of his home. "Just like that mom?" Sans was heard asking as he used his magic to put ingredients into a pot.

"No wait! Sans, sweetie.....that was too much."

"....Sorry..... Maybe I can fix it?" He concentrated really hard and made the ingredients slowly and shakily come back out of the pot. Gaster quietly watched from the kitchen door frame.

"Wow! That was great honey," Arial smiled. Sans beamed, that being the first time she actually praised him for using magic like daddy. "Alright, now add just a little bit more, not too much."

"Okay, mom." Gaster smiled before quietly heading over behind the two of them.

" ~~So what is cooking?~~ " he asked.

Both jumped. "DAD!" Sans yelped, sending pieces of carrot his way. Gaster quickly used his blue magic to catch the carrot pieces in midair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..... I know I shouldn't use my magic.....I…I was just helping mom..... I.... I'm sorry....." he said, hanging his head. The carrots and other pieces of vegetables he had been floating fell to the floor.

" ~~Sans...~~ " Gaster said " ~~It's okay to use some magic, especially when helping your mother. I did it all the time before you were born.~~ "

Arial came over and rubbed his head. "It's alright, Sans. You're a great helper," she smiled. She kissed his forehead. "I love you." Gaster just couldn't help but smile again.

"I love you too, mom. I know I can be trouble....."

"Well, hello trouble. I'm mom," she laughed. Gaster tried to hide his snickering behind his hand again. Arial shared a giggle with him. "See there? You get your puns from me."

"Huh?" Sans asked, confused.

"You didn't think you got your budding humor all from your father did you?"

Gaster was trying to calm himself down from his snickering. " ~~G-Good one dear.~~ "

Arial smiled. "Alright, Sans. Let's get back to cooking shall we?" He nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Gaster smiles again and decided to leave the two alone.

"We'll come get you once it's done, Wingdings," smiled Arial as he left.

&&&&&

Gaster had just finished reading the newspaper when Sans teleported to his chair in the living room. He was all cleaned up and he had the dish towel over his little arm. "Dinner is served, Dad."

Gaster smiled down at him. " ~~Oh.~~ " he said as he lift Sans up in his arms " ~~Then let's head to dining room then.~~ "

Arial was just finishing up putting the last dish down. "Ah, I see my assistant has done his job retrieving you."

" ~~Yes he did.~~ " Gaster said as he smiled again.

"Doesn't it look yummy Dad?"

" ~~It does. You two did a great job.~~ "

"Our dear little Pun was the greatest helper. Your magic is good when used properly. I love you sweetie. So, shall we?" Gaster nodded and set Sans down next to him. Arial sat down with them. Sans smiled as he started eating. Today had its ups and downs, but man it was good. Gaster and Arial shared smiles as the family enjoyed dinner.

&&&&&

After dinner was over, Arial chuckled. "Well....it seems my helper has fallen asleep. I WAS going to ask him to help me clean up but...."

" ~~He DID use a lot of magic today. That takes a lot out of you, especially with someone as young as Sans. It's no wonder he's exhausted.~~ " Arial nodded. She smiled as she took Sans's plate away from him. His normally clean plate still had food on it. He moaned softly before arranging his arm more comfortably under his head. Gaster smiles and gently gather Sans in his arms. " ~~I will take him to bed dear.~~ " he said.

"I'll clear the table it's alright. Maybe help me with the dishes, later?" Gaster nodded as he walked towards the bedrooms. Sans re-positioned himself more comfortably and slowly stirred. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"....Dad....?" he yawned. "Wait....-yawn-.... I....gotta.....help....mom...." he yawned, closing his eyes.

" ~~It's alright, Sans. I'll help her later. You'll hurt yourself if you use any more magic. Your body's exhausted, my son.~~ "

".....B-but.....mmmmmm," he moaned, fighting sleep.

" ~~You need to rest, Sans. You used too much magic today. It's getting late anyway, son.~~ " 

"......K........" he yawned, falling back asleep.

" ~~You've got a good soul, my little pun. Dream sweet dreams, Sans.~~ " He gently positioned him with one arm, undoing the covers on the bed. Gaster thought a moment and decided to use something he didn't use hardly ever. He produced two floating hands that looked exactly like his own. There was a tint of blue magic aura around them. While carefully holding a still sleeping Sans with his real hands, he gently undressed the toddler and put his pajamas on him. He tossed the clothes in the hamper and laid Sans down, tucking him in warmly with his ketchup toy. He dispelled the magic hands and gave Sans a good night kiss on his forehead. " ~~You will be a great monster when you grow up, my son. You have a heart of gold and it will guide you. For now, dream your dreams.~~ "

&&&&&

After that he quietly left Sans's room to join Arial. She had just started on the dishes. " ~~Need some help?~~ "

"Yes please. Everything alright?"

" ~~He tried to stay awake and help.~~ "

"Tried....?"

" ~~He really wanted to help you but his body gave out. I convinced him it would be alright.~~ " Gaster used some his blue magic to take some of the dishes to dry them.

"He used way too much magic then....." Arial sighed. "He's sooo sweet, trying to help even though he's obviously completely exhausted."

Gaster nodded. " ~~He knew his limits, he just wanted to be a good boy. He's resting peacefully now. We've raised a good monster, dear.~~ "

Arial smiled at him. "Yes. Of course." she agreed.

" ~~I will do my best to train him, I promise.~~ "

"I know, Wingdings, I know," she grinned. Gaster smiled back. The two shared a kiss before going back to the dishes.

&&&&&

In the Aster household sounds of two giggling children could be heard. Sans and Emily sat in the living room. Sans was telling puns and little Emily was laughing at them. "Knock Knock," Sans smiled.

"Who's there?" Emily giggled.

"You."

"You who?"

"Yoo hoo! Over here." Gaster had come into the living room from his office in the den and couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Whale, that was good one!" Emily giggled.

"I fish I had a better one!" Gaster tried to hid his snickering again so the two didn't hear him.

"Okay okay..... Why did the human go to see the skeleton?"

"I don't know Em, why?"

"Because she was BONELY!"

Gaster just couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh. "You are just like your father, Emily." he giggled.

"Eeekk! Uncle Gaster!" she whined. "How long where you there?"

"Long enough, I'm sorry...."

"Hey dad, you know anything? We're trying to come up with some new stuff. Mom was busy so I couldn't nothing from her."

"Hmmm new stuff...Let me think..."

"Ooo! My dad told me a new one just the other day. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting Cow."

"Interr-...."

"MOOO!" Gaster laughed again, accidently in hands.

"....I don't get it. Interupt-...."

"MOO!"

"Hey....stop.... Interr-..."

"MOOO!" Gaster keep on laughing, granted he was trying to stop. 

"But....I don't....."

Emily giggled. "Well....Uncle Gaster gets it!" Gaster had his hand over his mouth, trying to calm down the laughing.

"....Interrupt-...."

"Mooo..."

"....Interrupt...."

"Mooo...."

"Inter....."

"Mooo..."

"In-....Oh! OH! Hahahahahahahahahahahaa!"

"Good one, huh, Uncle Gaster?"

"Y-Yes...very good..." Gaster said, still trying to calm down his laughter. 

"Why.....why didn't you..... tell me dad?" Sans asked, trying to calm down as well.

"Well, my little pun, if you must explain a joke, it's no longer funny."

"Oh I sea." Sans said with a smile.

"Yeah, we won't be waving goodbye to that one anytime soon," giggled Emily.

"Yeah.... It's an ocean of laughter...." Gaster couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"My, what's going on in here?" Arial asked.

"Whale we're telling jokes mom."

"Ah, so I SEA," she laughed. The room was full of laughter again even though one set was laughing in hands again. "Oh....oh....Wingdings.....I love your laugh......"

"That's laughing?" Emily asked. Gaster started blushing remembering a human in the room who did not know hands.

"I'm sorry, Emily," he smiled.

"What's.... What's that language you were.....laughing in?"

Gaster blinks. "It's called Hands. I tend to not speak it in front of your father or other humans. Not many can understand it."

"......Oh.... It's.....Skeleton Language.....?"

"I guess you can say that." Gaster said with a smile.

"Can..... Can I learn it?" Gaster looked surprised.

"Well...Em....you uh....."

"I can learn it, right?"

"It...It might be hard for a human to learn."

"Please Uncle Gaster?"

".....Very well...." he sighed.

"We can have our own secret language Sans!" Emily said happily. Gaster chuckled, he didn't want to ruin their fun and remind them that he would understand them if he was there. "So what do I do first?" Emily asked.

"Just like every language you start with the basics. Now....it's essentially just like human sign language and symbols."

"But how you make them into those sounds?"

"Magic my dear."

"....But....humans don't have a way to make those sounds, or magic...."

"Correct..."

".....Then this is gonna be a very short lesson...."

"How about we just start with human sign language and go from there?"

"...Okay..." Sans watched happily as Emily slowly picked up a few letters quickly.

"Okay let's trying signing back and forth now." Gaster said. Sans joined in the fun too.

Arial could only smile as she came in to check on them. "Oh! Is THAT why it's so quiet?"

"Emily wanted to learn Hands." Gaster explains.

"Ah, so I see. That might be difficult. Hands is a monster specific language, Wingdings."

"Yes I know dear, but we are going to try."

"Alright. I guess it's an 'experiment' then," she smiled. Gaster smiles back and goes back to signing.

&&&&&&&

  
Emily was learning somewhat quickly until there was a knock on the door. Gaster went to answer it. "Hey Gaster!" smiled a familiar face. "Is Emily ready?"

"Oh hey Richard. Emily your father is here."

"Already? It's that late....? Awww....."

"Come on, Emily," Sans said. "Let's clean up and get you ready to leave."

"Come on in, Richard. The children might be a little while."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh well hello, Richard," smiled Arial. "How is Cassie?"

"Oh, she's well, Arial. She's glad to be raising Emily. We should all get together sometime. I know she'd like that." Arial nodded with a smile. "Emily and Sans seem to be so close," Richard smiled. "I'm so glad."

Sans and Emily soon came up to them. "Ready to go, Em?"

".....No....."

"Well your mother is going to miss you."

"I know.... OH! Look what I learned today!" She signed, 'Love you dad, how are you?' Gaster was just smiling.

"Emily....?" Richard asked. Gaster was still smiling.

"What's wrong Richard?" he said.

"....She....She's signing isn't she?" he smiled excitedly. "You taught her sign language?!"

"Yes."

"That's great!" He hugged Emily tightly. "You think you could teach me too?" Gaster looked a bit surprised.

"I dunno.... Uncle Gaster....?"

"Well..." Gaster started.

"I know it's impossible to learn Hands, it's monster specific, but I've always wanted to learn Sign Language. Maybe Emily and I could learn together."

"I guess it is better than nothing." Gaster said with a smile.

"What do you think of that, Emily? You should thank your uncle. That's very nice of him to teach you."

Emily hugs Gaster. "Thank you Uncle Gaster!"

&&&&&&&

Weeks later the two families where heading to the park for a picnic. "Oh look! Those birds were pretty!" smiled Emily as she bounced between her mother and father. Sans just smiled at her as he walked beside his father. Arial was laughing with Cassandra while the two carried the baskets of food and drink for them.

"Yes. Yes they are." Gaster said with a smile.

"Over there daddy! That's a pretty spot under the tree!" Emily smiled.

"Alright, sweetie. We'll go over there."

"It is a wonderful spot, right Sans?" Gaster asked, smiling down at his son. He nodded, remembering the spot from when he was just a baby.

"I wanna help set up, mommy!" Emily smiled as Arial and Cassandra started to shake out the blanket.

Cassandra giggled. "Of course you can, right Arial?"

"So helpful," smiled Arial. "Why don't you help me with this corner? Yes, grab the end like that. Now, with one big motion we're going to pull it up and then back down. Then we can spread it out better for us all to sit." Sans noticed some rocks nearby. Feeling bold, he decided to try summoning some bone attacks. He hadn't done much magic training the past few days. He concentrated and managed to summon a few bones. He tried using the bones to break the rocks.

"Are you bored my little pun?" Gaster asked with a smile. He jumped, summoning his Blaster. It's blast hit one of the bigger rocks. There was a large crack in it. His Blaster, now more developed, looked like a smaller version of his father's. Gaster couldn't help but giggle. "Nice shot." he said.

".....Sorry, dad. I was just....getting some practice in."

"Sans....! You be careful! I don't want you using your magic all day! This is a family outing, not Training!" Arial called.

"I guess we have to listen to your mother." Gaster said with a smile.

"....It's fine...."

Gaster put a hand on his shoulder. "She just doesn't want to have to worry about you. Besides, there is no need for training right now. There hasn't been much criminal activity as of late. Why don't we leave the Attack Magic for another time?"

"...Okay dad..."

"Come along, I believe Emily and your mother have everything set up now."

"Okay." Sans smiled as the two headed over and sat down on the blanket.

"Hey Gaster, what was the little pow wow about?"

"Nothing Richard. Just Sans wanted to practice his magic attacks."

"Right on, little buddy!" he smiled giving Sans a pat on the back. Cassandra cleared her throat. "Sorry, dear."

"This is family time, Richard," she smiled. "There's no need for Training or Attack Magic okay?"

"Yeah, sorry.... Gaster and I know."

"Don't worry, Cassandra. There won't be any of that today."

"Hi Sans! Mom and Aunt Arial brought our favorite!" Sans smiled happily. Emily gasped as she reached into the farthest end of the second basket. "I found dessert!" She pulled out a covered plate and showed it off to Sans. "It's chocolate muffins!"

"Emily..... You need to eat all your lunch first," Cassandra smiled.

"That goes for you too, Sans," Arial added. "It will taste all the sweeter," she smiled as she rubbed his head. "Just like you, my little monster."

"Okay mom." Richard tried to sneak a muffin before Emily put them away. Blue magic snatched them out of reach just before he could grab one.

"I think that goes for you too, Richard." Gaster said with a laugh.

Richard sighed. "Alright alright....."

"You're not setting a bad example for us kids, are you Uncle?"

"No...of course not."

"Daddy..... You should be ashamed of yerself," Emily shook her head, hands on her hips. Arial, Cassandra, and Gaster all laughed as he blushed a deep red. 

".....I see how it is...." Cassandra put the muffins back in the basket as she calmed down from laughing.

"I love you daddy," Emily smiled as she hugged him. "Everyone has to follow the rules."

"I guess you are right." Richard said with a smile as he hugged her back.

"Alright now," smiled Arial. "I'm sure we're all starving. Let's eat."

The group started eating. Gaster brought out a package of papato chisps and opened them.

"Man Gaster, you sure do like those things." Richard said with a laugh.

"Sorry Richard, they are kind of addicting. Want to try one?" Gaster said as he held out a chisp to him.

He shrugged and took it. "Not bad."

"Wingdings...." Arial sighed. "I brought so many other things.... Cassie and I worked hard on preparing everything."

"Sorry dear."

"Dad can me and Em go play?"

"Did you finish eating?"

"Not yet...." Emily said as she went to grab the muffins.

"Emily? Need help?" Sans asked, about to use his magic.

"....Sans..." Arial warned.

"What?"

"You should finish eating your chisps and grapes first. Don't forget to finish your juice."

"Okay, mom."

"Emily..... That goes for you too," Cassandra said.

"I promise mommy," she smiled back. She took the last bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and one more grape.

"I'm done now, can I have a muffin?"

"Yes, now you may," smiled Cassandra.

"....Awww...."

"She's not going to eat them all, Sans," Gaster smiled. "Finish up."

"But not too fast, I don't want you to choke," added Arial as he started to speed eat. He sighed and swallowed the bite he was eating. "Alright. Now you can have one." When the children were done with their muffins they were allowed to go play. The adults sat and chatted while cleaning up the food and drinks.

"Now, don't go too far alright?" Richard called as he saw them run off.

"No teleporting away either!" Arial added.

"Okay!"

"I won't!"

Gaster smiled at them. "This is wonderful. I just know those two will be great ambassadors someday. They really are a prime example of Human and Monster relations."

"So are we, or did you forget how young and crazy we were?" added Cassandra.

"Aw, man.... We got into some trouble didn't we Gaster?"

"That was mostly you, Richard."

"But you shot off a bone attack or two...."

"Only to scare those young men away AFTER you provoked them. And if I remember correctly, you needed 'assistance' in your studies as well." Arial and Cassandra just giggled.

Sans and Emily had decided to play at the nearby playground. "Push me on the swing?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, Em," Sans smiled. He got behind her and started pushing the swing for her. As that was happening, a couple of older children saw them. 

"Higher, Sans. Higher!" she begged.

"Alright." She squealed in delight as she went pretty high. She was giggling as she went. One of the children, a girl, came over.

"Hey, why you pushing that girl so high huh?"

"Yeah...." agreed one of the boys. "You shouldn't be playing with her, Freak.” Before Sans could answer and ask the children to leave them alone, the older boy shoved him down. The girl stopped the swing, ready to blame Emily's fall on Sans.

"SANS!" "EMILY!" He used his blue magic to catch her and set her on the ground before the swing could launch her face first.

One of the children, the leader and a mage's son, stared at Sans. "Ha ha! The little freak monster only has one HP!"

"Not very strong are ya?" one of the other boys laughed as he kicked him.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with Monsters," the girl spat as she gave a distasteful look at Sans.

"....B-but he's my friend...."

"Really? Ew....." the girl replied as she shoved Emily away.

"Come on....FIGHT back! We dare you! Or do you even have any magic!"

"One HP. Hahahaha!"

Sans was upset and was worried about Emily. "I have magic! Very powerful magic!"

"Then why don't you use it, Freak?"

He glanced over at Emily, making sure she was alright. She was sniffling and wiping at her face, but she slowly stood up. "Because.... Because my dad said FIGHTing is wrong...."

"Then he must be just as weak as you!"

"He is not!" Emily growled as she came over. She started to approach Sans. "Uncle Gaster is stronger than you! He could blast you away if he wanted!"

"UNCLE? You actually call Monster's your FAMILY?"

"Yeah!" she sniffled as she stood in front of Sans. "Now leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Going to let your 'girlfrend' fight your battles for you?!"

"Hahahaha! He's a Freak and a weakling! One HP and his girlfriend FIGHTs for him!"

".....Emily....get behind me...." Sans said as he weakly tried to stand.

"Are you actually going to FIGHT now?"

".....Sans....?" Emily asked as she looked him over. He had some cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs. It looked like his chest was bruised from kicking too.

"You.....you don't have to...."

"No, Emily. They deserve....to be Judged...."

"...But how are you going to do that?" she asked. As fare as anyone knew Uncle Gaster was the only monster with the power to Judge. Sans's eyes widened. That was a good question. He knew it in theory but he'd never shown that power before. Only his father had it. Suddenly, statistics appeared in front of him. He had no idea how, but he could see two numbers on each boy. The girl had long since left. He saw things like LV and HP, granted he knew what HP was but LV was a new one.

" ~~.....E-Emily.... Can.....can you see numbers....?~~ " he asked in Hands so the children couldn't hear.

" ~~N-no....*gasp* I....I can speak in Hands now....?~~ "

" ~~Congrats Em! You did it!~~ ”

"Are you two freaks gonna FIGHT us or what?"

"No, I don't think so. But maybe I should?" asked a familiar voice as a familiar form teleported in front of Emily and Sans. The older children saw the tall imposing skeleton monster. Gaster has his arms cross and was staring at them, Judging them. "Do you children know who I am?" he asked.

"You're that Monster King's Royal Judge aren't you? The one doing all those stupid experiments?" asked the leader. The other children were worried now. You didn't mess with a Judge.

Gaster smirked. "So you know. I am also this little skeleton's father."

The other children ran off. "Why don't you try to FIGHT me then?"

"Listen here, young man, asking for a FIGHT will you only get you killed or hurt the innocent. Now, I suggest you go home to your father and take my offer of MERCY." The leader huffed, swallowing his fear and stomping off. Gaster sighed heavily, disappointment all over his face. He took a deep breath and turned to the children, softening his expression. "I'm sorry, my children. I wish you hadn't seen that." He knelt down and looked Sans over. "I'm glad I came over when I did," he said worriedly as he focused all of his healing magic on Sans's chest first.

" ~~It's fine Uncle Gaster!~~ " Emily said happily as she spoke in Hands.

Sans winced a little as Gaster gently looked over his arms and started healing them too. "Are you alright, Emily?"

" ~~I'm okay but I can talk in Hands now!~~ "

" ~~Sh-she-ow!.... She managed to do it.... When I was asking....if....if she saw numbers...~~ "

"I'm sorry, Sans.... I'm trying to be careful. They really tried to provoke you, didn't they?"

" ~~It's alright, dad. I...I didn't FIGHT, just like you taught me. It helps, really.~~ "

" ~~Uncle Gaster.....~~ "

"Will you two stop speaking in Hands for a moment so I-....." Gaster blinks in surprised. " ~~Emily...can you understand me?~~ "

" ~~Yep,~~ " she smiled.

" ~~Well...that's interesting. I'm guessing it's from your DETERMINATION.~~ "

" ~~Yeah! I was trying so hard to protect Sans. Then...it just...happened when he was trying to talk to me privately,~~ " she beamed.

Gaster smiled a bit. " ~~Well...at least something good came from this. Alright, Sans. You should be alright now. I'm proud of you both for not taking the easy route and standing your ground.~~ "

“ ~~So....are we going to see those kids again...?~~ ” Sans asked worriedly as he stood up.

“ ~~I don't think so.... I hope that boy has a change of heart.... I fear Humans are becoming more and more....~~ ” he sighed heavily.

“ ~~More what Uncle Gaster?~~ ”

He smiled at Emily and rubbed the top of her head. “ ~~More self righteous and hurtful towards Monsters.~~ ”

“ ~~You mean like being mean and hating them?~~ ” He nodded sadly.

“ ~~....Dad....?~~ ”

“ ~~Don't worry, children. I know with hearts like yours, there is much Hope for Monster and Human relations.~~ ”

“ ~~Thanks for helping, Uncle. I don't think Sans could have managed by himself.~~ ”

“ ~~You don't have as powerful a magic as I do!~~ ”

“ ~~....Sans.... I don't think she was trying to insult you. Those children were not very kind at all. You would have done something you regretted had you tried to FIGHT on your own. You are too young to have the weight of someone's soul on your conscious,~~ ” he smiled as he pulled Sans into a hug.

“ ~~So, can I tell Dad?~~ ”

“ ~~It's best we keep this FIGHT between us. Your mother's will worry.~~ ”

“ ~~Can I at least tell him I can speak in Hands now? I'm the first Human to do it!~~ ”

Gaster laughed. “ ~~We shall see. Come along now.~~ ” He did a quick check over Emily as he led them back to the picnic blanket.

&&&&&&&

“ ~~Dad…what’s LV and HP?~~ ” Sans asked. “ ~~I saw these two numbers floating around all those kids.~~ ”

“ ~~H-How…how do you know that Sans?~~ ” Gaster asked slowly.

“ ~~When the bullies were picking on us…I saw their souls and something about LV and HP.~~ ”

“Wingdings…” Arial said in shock and warning as she heard what Sans said when they came up. “WHAT did our son just say?”

“I was only asking dad what LV and HP was…” Sans started.

“No! Sans, forget what you just saw. Wingdings don’t you DARE teach him! Sans is NOT going to follow in your footsteps. He only has one HP and I worry enough with you!” Sans and Emily looked worried as Gaster put his hands up in defense.

“Arial....”

“Wingdings Aster, you promise me that our son WILL NOT be trained to Judge. Promise me right now.”

“Arial....He has the ability to Judge souls. It's not something I can control or make him stop doing. It's a natural, born ability.”

“.....Wingdings....” she warned.

“I cannot Judge forever, Arial....” he sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Someone has to take my place....”

“I don't want it to be our son!”

“.....Gaster.... I don't think you can win this one....” Richard said as he came over to them.

“Arial.... I cannot stop Sans's ability to Judge, but I can promise you one thing.” He pulled her into an embrace and then pulled her away to look her in the eyes.

“And what is that?” she dared.

“I promise I won't let any harm come to him. I promise I will not train him to take my place.”

“You promise?” she pleaded, softening her tone.

“I promise. I will only train him in the unlikely case that it becomes necessary.” She looked bitter for a moment, then looked sadly at Sans. “I will protect him as long as I am able. I promise.”

“He won't be trained?”

“No. I will only train him how to control his magic and use it wisely.”

“I'll hold you to that, Wingdings,” she said as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, mom,” Sans interjected.

“I love you too,” she smiled back as the two skeletons parted.

“Is everything okay, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” Richard smiled as he came over and hugged Emily.

“Oh Daddy guess what?!”

“What is it Emily?”

Emily smiles. “ ~~I can speak Hands!~~ ”

"W-what now?" Cassandra and Arial's eyes widened. Emily just smiles more.

" ~~I speak Hands!~~ " she said again.

"G-Gaster?"

He put his hands up defensively. "i had nothing to do with this Richard."

"B-But how?"

"....I started doing it when Sans got in a FIGHT with those mean kids."

Richard sighed heavily. "......"

"....Are....are you jealous, daddy?" Emily asked, looking sorrowful.

"A FIGHT!" Arial said in shock "Wingdings!"

"It's nothing to worry about." Gaster said.

"Nothing to worry about?" Cassandra asked cautiously.

"Some bullies were picking on the children. Sans got the worst of it, but he's alright."

"Yer dad, scared 'em off, huh, Sans?" Richard joked. "I'm glad you went over to check on them when you did. You're okay, Emily? Except for being able to understand your Uncle better than me."

"Phew..... That's a relief. I'm glad you're both alright," smiled Cassandra as she hugged Sans. "Try to ask for help sooner," she added as she turned to Emily. "I know you two are growing up, but it's not okay to try to FIGHT on your own."

"We know mom."

"We just want you to be safe," Arial said. "Sans.... I'm glad you tried to protect Emily, but please be careful. You know how I worry."

"I know."

She smiled and relaxed. "I think that's quite enough excitement for one day."

"Yes I believe so." Gaster agreed. So, they all started to pack things up. Emily, excited about her new ability, would talk in Hands with Sans and Gaster. Richard was a bit disappointed that he still couldn't understand Hands but he was happy that his daughter could at least. Sans and Emily giggled amongst each other. Gaster just smiled.

" ~~Oh! We could make this our secret language now!~~ "

" ~~Yeah!~~ "

" ~~You two do know that I will know what you are saying.~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

" ~~Oh.....~~ " Gaster just smiled again.

" ~~.....Sorry dad.....~~ "

" ~~It is fine Sans.~~ "

" ~~Well.....maybe when Uncle Gaster isn't around?~~ " Gaster only giggled, letting them have their fun.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Cassandra asked.

"Everything is all packed up." Arial said.

"Shall we then?"

"Yeah," smiled Richard. So, the group left.


	5. Chapter 4 – THE ARRIVAL OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

It was a day like any other only something was coming up soon. It was the anniversary of Gaster and Arial. Sans and Emily sat next to each other in class talking quietly in hands at what they should get for them as a present. “ ~~Mom and Dad need something special.~~ ”

“ ~~Yeah. Something really neat and heartfelt.~~ ”

“ ~~What should we do Em?~~ ”

“ ~~We could make a card?~~ ”

“ ~~No, bigger.~~ ”

“ ~~Like something that symbolizes how much they love each other?~~ ”

“ ~~Yeah....~~ ”

“Pay attention in class. You might miss something important. Please don't use other 'code languages' during class. Save your chatting for recess or lunch,” corrected the teacher as she came over and stopped them.

"Sorry." "Yeah sorry."

"Alright then," she answered as she walked away. The two just smiled and faced forward to listen to the lesson.

&&&&&&&

As soon as the school bell rang for dismissal, Sans and Emily rushed out and started to talk again as they began their walk home. "What's something big and meaningful that they would both like?" Emily asked.

"Maybe.....maybe something to put somewhere?"

"Like a sculpture!" Emily smiled excitedly. "Yeah! We should sculpt a little statue of them together. With a heart in the middle!"

"I'll write an inscription on it," Sans added.

"Yeah! Let's go to my house! My dad has some stuff we can use."

"Yeah I'm sure Uncle Richard don't mind."

"Come on!" Emily smiled as she dragged him home by the arm.

&&&&&&&

"Dad! Dad! Sans is here! We need to borrow some things!" Emily yelled excitedly as she practically busted in the door.  
Richard couldn't help but laugh. "Does Gaster know you are here Sans?" he asked.

".....Uh....I guess I forgot....."

"Your mother will worry, I'll let her know," smiled Cassandra as she too was drawn in by the commotion.

"Thanks Aunt Cassie." Sans said with a smile.

"Why are you here? And what do you need to borrow?"

"We need stuff to make a sculpture, daddy!"

"And why are you so excited, silly girl?" he smiled.

"It's for mom and dad's anniversary." Sans explains with a smile.

"Oh it is? Hey....that's coming up soon..... I need to get something...."

"You didn't get anything Uncle Richard?"

".....Not yet..... Been busy helping your dad I guess...."

"Dear, I told you we'd think it over together. You know you always have a little bit of trouble."

"But Arial LOVED last year's gift! She couldn't stop laughing."

"Because it was ridiculous and she knows you," Cassandra smiled. "Honestly, it was a date night for Grillby's place! You and Wingdings like to go there, not Arial...."

"I guess you're right."

Sans giggled. Cassandra just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Richard, dear, how about asking the kids what they need to do. They want to make something nice I'm sure."

"Okay. What do you two have in mind?" he asked them with a smile.

"We wanna make a sculpture," Emily smiled.

"A really nice one with an inscription on it," added Sans.

"Hmmm well I think we have something lying about that you two can use." Richard proceeded to go to his and Emily's craft project area. Sans and Emily waited patiently. Richard returned with a smile on his face and an arm full of supplies. He had a big tub of bake able clay and sculpting tools. "When it's all done baking in the oven, you can even paint it. Emily has a lot of colors in her art supplies.”

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Richard."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"I'll clear off the kitchen table," Cassandra smiled as she came back into the room. She had just finished calling Arial. "Sans, your mother said it's alright this time, but give her a bit more notice when you want to come over."

"Okay." Cassandra smiled as she gathered up the old newspapers they would normally use for the fireplace.

She layered them on the kitchen table for a work space. "Alright, you two. Have fun," she smiled.

"We will." Both said in unison. Richard smiled at them before turning to Cassandra.

"Well, dear. What should you and I do? You said you wanted to discuss it."

"Let's let the kids have their fun and go discuss it in the living room."

"Good idea." Richard followed her out of the room as the children got busy molding and shaping the clay.

&&&&&

At the Aster house, Gaster was just returning from work. He had stayed later than Richard to discuss some new work with the King. " ~~I'm home,~~ " he smiled. " ~~How has the day been, Arial?~~ "

"Welcome home, Wingdings," she replied with a smile as she came over and hugged him.

" ~~Sans? Sans? Where's our son? I wanted to show him some things I've been working on.~~ "

"He and Emily are at her house."

" ~~Oh? What's the occasion?~~ "

"He went there straight after school, not a word. Cassandra called and said him and Emily are working on something together."

" ~~A partner project for school?~~ "

"No, something else. A secret. She wouldn't tell me but she told me not to worry. It's Sans and Emily, it'll be fine I'm sure. Cassandra would have told me if it was something we needed to worry about."

" ~~Yes I guess you are right.~~ " Arial smiled. She had a feeling what the kids might be up to, with a certain special day coming up.

&&&&&

At the Alexander's it was getting close to dinner time. Cassandra came in to check on the kids. "How is it going in here?"

"Almost done, but not quite," said Emily.

"I gotta finish the inscription parts me and Emily wrote."

"Well....it's getting close to dinner. Did you want to stay for dinner and finish up, Sans? I'll let your mother know what's going on."

"Okay Aunt Cassie."

"Alright. I'll call your mother."

&&&&&

"Arial? It's Cassandra."

"Hello, Cassie. Will Sans becoming home soon?"

"About that....would.....would it be alright if he stayed for dinner. The children are almost done with their project and they really want to finish it."

"Ah, so I see. Working hard, hmmm?"

"Yes, yes they are. They're putting so much thought into it too. Ooops! I'm supposed to keep it quiet. So, is it alright if he stays a little while longer?"

"Yes, Cassandra, that's alright. I'm sure whatever they're working on is very important," she smiled knowingly. "I'll let him know it will be just the two of us. Thank you."

Arial hung up the phone. "Well, Wingdings, it's just me and you. Sans is staying there for dinner so they can finish their project."

" ~~I see. I guess we should come up with something for the two of us then.~~ " There was disappointment in his voice at his son not coming home. He really wanted to talk with him.

"Wingdings, is something wrong?"

" ~~I was really hoping to show Sans a few things I've been working on.~~ "

"I'm sure you can show him later." He nodded and managed a smile. Arial smiled back.

&&&&&&

After dinner, Emily and Sans asked for help putting the sculpture in the oven to bake. "You think they'll like it, Daddy?"

"I hope we got everything right."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, children. They will love it no matter what," smiled Cassandra. "How about some cookies for dessert while you wait to paint it?"

"Yeah!" Emily said.

"Yeah, okay," Sans smiled.

"It looks great, kids," Richard smiled. "Gaster and Arial will love it." Both children grinned happily as he put it into the oven to bake.

"Mom, these cookies are the best," Emily smiled as she snacked on a few.

"You're biased because I'm your mother. What do you think Sans?" Cassandra smiled.

"I love them Aunt Cassie." Sans said with a smile.

She smiled back. "I can always count on an honest opinion from you. You're mother loves these too. It's her favorite that I've always made."

"Maybe I should take some home for her. Is that okay?"

"That is fine."

She took some from the plate on the counter and wrapped them up. "Here you go, my sweet little nephew."

"Thanks."

"What colors should we use, Sans?" Emily asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Bright happy colors I guess."

"Yeah! Like PINK!"

"But Em, I thought blue was your favorite color?"

".....Well yeah....but pink is brighter and Aunt Arial likes pink, like flowers," Emily smiled.

Sans laughed. "Emily...... My mom doesn't own ANYTHING pink. She's Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Sans....... But..... Flowers...... Mom..... Sans is being mean......"

"No I'm not." Emily pouted and blew a raspberry at him. "Hey! I'm just telling the truth. We can still use yellow and blue and green. Maybe some other colors besides pink?"

"MMmmm..... Okay...." she sighed. She started making a few colors and Sans helped.

"Okay, kids," Richard said as took the sculpture out. "It's ready to color but you should wait for it to cool off first."

"Yeah! Let's see!" Emily got so excited she forgot what Richard had just said and touched it. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she whimpered.

"Emily....." he sighed. "Sweetie, I just told you to wait."

"....I....I just wanted to see it......" she sniffled.

Sans came over to her. "Let me see, Em," he said trying to take her hands in his.

"No! It hurts...." she whimpered.

"Emily.... Let me help. I've been watching my Dad use healing magic. Just let me see," he protested gently taking hold of her hands. He concentrated and a blue aura surrounded both their hands. Emily whimpered a bit more until the pain slowly started to leave.

She blinked her tears away and watched in awe as Sans healed her hands. ".....wow..... Would.....would I be able to do that? Like how I can speak in Hands?"

"I dunno, Em. Probably not. Blue magic is only for monsters."

"Oh....okay..... Thank you."

"It's what best friends do," he smiled. Richard smiled, remembering times when Gaster had done the same for him. Emily and Sans were like looking in a mirror.

"They're just like you two used to be," Cassandra smiled as she came over and hugged him. "It's like watching ourselves in them, isn't it?"

"Yeah....." he sighed happily.

&&&&&&

It took almost another hour, but the statue was eventually done. Emily yawned which caused Sans to. "I think it's time for Sans to go home." Richard said.

"Can....Can he stay the night......?"

"Emily, Sweetie, you both have school tomorrow."

"But....tomorrow is Friday," she whined sleepily.

"Em....I really should get home. My dad will be wondering where I've been all night. My mom especially...."

"Alright, you two. It's getting late," Richard said. "Do you want me to get you home, Sans?"

"Nah.... I think I have enough energy to teleport home."

"Just be very careful."

"I will, Uncle Richard. See ya at school, Em," he smiled as he grabbed his things and put his backpack on. "Thanks for everything, Aunt Cassie."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Goodnight, Sans." The two watched as he closed his eyes and disappeared in a flash of blue.

&&&&&&

Arial and Gaster were talking in the den, winding down for the night. They heard and sensed a flash of magic before hearing a flop on the kitchen floor. Gaster got up and went to check on the noise with Arial behind him. He tried not to laugh at the sight. Sans was passed out asleep on the floor with his bookbag having fallen off beside him. Gaster smiles as he came over and picked Sans up into his arms. He mumbled a bit but resettled. Arial placed Sans's backpack on the counter and started repacking it for school the next day. "Oh...." she smiled as she noticed the cookies wrapped in a handkerchief.

" ~~What is it?~~ " Gaster asked.

"Cassandra happened to make my favorite cookies for dessert tonight. Sans must have asked to bring some home. What a sweet little boy." Gaster smiled.

He headed off to Sans's bedroom to tuck him into bed. " ~~You know.....~~ " he started. " ~~I think maybe the children might have been working on something for our anniversary. I'm sure that's why he decided to suddenly stay at Emily's tonight.~~ "

"That's what I thought too," she smiled. "Better get that little monster to bed. He's been working hard."

" ~~Yes he has.~~ " Arial smiled as Gaster went and put him to bed. She snuck one of the cookies before putting them away with the other sweets in the cupboard.

&&&&&&

The day of Arial and Gaster's anniversary arrived. They had their own "date night" planned out for later, but for now they were at Cassandra and Richard's house. Cassandra had made a nice lunch with both of their favorite foods. Richard had helped. The children had made a big card and put it on the center of the table. Their gift was wrapped haphazardly and there was a small box next to it wrapped more neatly. "This is quite wonderful." Arial said with a smile.

"Of course it is, Aunt Arial," smiled Emily. "We did this for you two cause we love you."

"Yeah, we really wanted it to be special," Sans agreed.

"Leave it to the children to answer so truthfully," Gaster smiled.

"Well.....shall we get to the good part? Presents!" Richard joked. Gaster couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm. Arial and Cassandra giggled too. Sans and Emily were practically jumping in their shoes for the married couple to open theirs.

“Hmmm,” I think you should open the one from me and Richard first,” Cassandra smirked. She chuckled as the children grew disappointed.

“I hope it's better than last year's dear Richard,” Arial smiled. Gaster handed her the neatly wrapped box.

“Hey....you thought it was funny....”

“Yes, I did, but it was not the best place for a date.”

“I told you, dear,” Cassandra smiled. Richard shrugged.

“Oh....Oh how wonderful!” smiled Arial as she finished opening the gift. It was a photo frame with a picture of the two of them on their wedding ceremony. The frame was inscribed by hand with their marriage date and current anniversary date on it. “Happy Anniversary to the Best Friends Anyone Could Ask For” was on the bottom.

“It's very lovely,” Gaster smiled.

“I came up with the idea and found the photograph in our memory box. Richard created the frame. He was in his work area for quite awhile.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Arial smiled as she hugged her best friends. Emily whined, bouncing on her feet impatiently.

"It seems the children are quite eager for us to open theirs," Gaster smiled.

"Hmmmm," smirked Arial. "Should we? We also have our gifts to each other...."

"Mom...dad..."

"Alright, Sans," Arial smiled. "We'll open yours," she said as she rubbed his head.

"Yay!" Emily shouted with excitement, jumping up.

She tried to pick it up to open it but it was heavy. "Oh.... Gaster, dear. I need your help with this one."

"Okay dear." Gaster said with a smile. He lifted it up and helped her move it closer on the table. She tore the paper off the bottom before letting him set it back down. Both started tearing off the paper. Emily and Sans watch excitedly.

"Awww......! How sweet!" Arial cooed as the statue was fully unwrapped. It was Gaster and Arial standing face to face, both holding a heart in between them. Arial was in an orange dress while Gaster was dressed in a blue variation of his normal sweater outfit. The pink had still snuck it's way onto it with the heart in the middle. The inscription on the bottom was in a bright grass green with yellow letters. "Happy Anniversary! We Love You! The Bestest Monster Parents Ever" was written. Gaster couldn't help but smiled.

"You both did a wonderful job."

".....Thanks...." Sans replied. Emily just blushed.

"......Well....I....... I have something for you, dear," Arial smiled as she took out a small box. "I tried my hand at making something from your small work station at home."

"Really?" Gaster said a bit surprised as he gently takes the box into his hands. She blushed as he slowly opened it. Inside was a small trophy pieced together from odds and ends of left over things brought home from the lab and half finished home projects. "Best Royal Scientist" was written on it in block letters from some of the smaller pieces. It was in a heart shape. "Oh dear..." Gaster said with a smile.

".....You like it?"

"That's really cool, mom!"

"I love it. I got you something." Gaster gave Arial a small box himself.

"Well.....it's smaller than last year....." she observed as she carefully opened it. Gaster smiled.

"Oh!" she squealed. "I love it." Inside the box was a metal flower. It was flat like and blue in color.

"I'm glad you like it." Gaster said "It's for your armor."

"....An amulet?" she gasped. "Thank you dear!" Gaster smiled again.

Arial felt a magical twinge, one that she had been feeling off and on for the past few days. "Wingdings.....dear..... I have one more surprise for you," she smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"What is it?"

She hugged him tight and then put his hand on her "stomach". ".....We're going to have another baby...." she smiled, practically glowing.

Gaster looked quite surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Gaster gave Arial a hug before turning to the others. "Did you hear that? We're going to have another baby."

"Congrats, man!"

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Another baby?"

"I....I'm going to be a big brother?"

Gaster smiled as he knelt in front of Sans. "Yes you will Sans."

"Will.....will he be big or small? Will he have magic like me?" Both Gaster and Arial laughed.

"You'll just have to see, sweetie," smiled Arial. Everyone smiled and shared in the joy.

&&&&&&

Weeks passed and as the family grew closer, the little skeleton monster within Arial did too. A magical orb or "womb" held the growing blue soul protectively as a small body started forming. “So why does mom have a magic orb?” Sans asked.

Gaster smiled at him. “ ~~You are going to have a little brother and right now he's growing inside of it.~~ ”

“I'm going to have a little brother?” Gaster smiled at him again. “I'm gonna love him and protect him forever and ever. Is he going to have magic when he's born like me?”

Gaster couldn't help but laugh a bit. “ ~~You were a special case my little pun.~~ ”

“Why is that?”

“ ~~If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here with us.~~ ”

"....I remember that, I think..... So....he's going to be normal then? And he won't have magic until later.....?"

" ~~Correct.~~ "

".....A baby brother......"

"Dinner is almost ready you two."

"When will my brother get here, mom?"

Arial laughed. "Well, he has a bit to go, sweetie. He's not fully formed yet."

" ~~You're just excited to meet him, aren't you, son?~~ "

"Do you want to see?" Arial smiled.

"Really?"

“Really,” Arial continued to smile. “Just be very careful and don't touch. It's very sensitive magic, little one.”

“Okay.....” Arial smiled and carefully lifted her shirt up. Sans stared in awe at the small skeleton floating inside. There was a tiny blue soul inside a tiny rib cage. His skull was long like Arial's and his body was tall like Gaster's. He still had one rib missing, his right arm, and a foot. He also wasn't quite a full sized baby yet either.

“Wow..... And that's how I started too?”

“ ~~Yes, my little pun. A small blue soul being carried by your mother.~~ ”

“You just wait and see, little brother. I'm going to be the best big bro you'll ever have. I'll protect you from everything.” Arial smiled as she put her shirt back down. She kissed Sans on the forehead, thankful for her sweet little monster. Gaster could only smile at them.

&&&&&&

Sans and Emily had just gotten out of school. They were walking home together and were talking about Sans's new baby brother. Arial was still carrying him but the excitement was palpable between the human and monster family as the date was close. “ ~~Yeah, the doctors say he could come any day now. Mom has been checking in with Mr. Gerson for three days now.~~ ”

“ ~~He's still not here yet?~~ ”

“ ~~....No.... but Dad says I get to come see him when he's born. I might even get to watch. I'm sure your dad and Aunt Cassie will be able to see him too.~~ ”

“ ~~I can't wait to meet him too!~~ ” Emily smiled. “ ~~So, Mr. Gerson has been taking over your mom's job for the past week then?~~ ”

“ ~~Yeah. He's here second in command, he's good at it. He knows she needs to take it easy. Especially with my brother coming any day now.~~ ”

“What are YOU two freaks talking about?”

“And why the weird language? Don't you know how to speak English? Oh, right....you're Monsters....” a few school children spat at them as they walked.

"Don't listen to them Sans."

He glared at them. "You, you're just as much of a freak. You're a Monster too."

"No I'm not! I'm Human!"

"Could have fooled me," the child replied. "You Love them and speak in their language just like they're family. That's gross. You don't belong with their kind."

"They ARE family! Family doesn't have to be blood related! We're all best friends! What's wrong with Loving Monsters?"

"They're lower than we are. They're super powerful and use their magic to hurt us and suppress us. This kingdom is stupid."

"Yeah. The Monsters are holding us back. They're against us."

"So if you stand with them, then you're one of them. You're not a Human."

Sans's glare intensified and his eye started to glow. He put an arm in front of Emily protectively. "What's your problem? What do you have against us? Against Humans and Monsters getting along?"

"Oh...gonna FIGHT now? What would your father think? Aren't you supposed to be keeping the peace between us?"

"You started it!" growled Emily. "Sans....please..... He's.....he's not worth it...."

"I'll keep the peace if you do. Apologize to me and my friend," he spat dangerously.

"Ha ha ha.... Make me!"

"Come on and FIGHT Monster! Show us who you really are!"

"Yeah.... A freak of nature that thinks he's sooo much better than us Humans! You know what? This whole kingdom is just afraid!"

"Yeah, afraid the Humans will destroy you all and learn your magic secrets! So stop protecting your freak of a girlfriend and just admit it....."

"Y O U T A K E T H A T B A C K!" he growled. "Or I'll Show You Something To Be Afraid Of!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"No," the child smirked, standing his ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sans summoned his GasterBlaster, eye glowing fiercely. It growled and opened its mouth. "Sans no!" Emily cried trying to push past his arm. "Sans!"

He just growled and fired. The blast only cut the boy's arm. "So...." the boy smirked. "You really DO want to FIGHT...." The boy concentrated, using his DETERMINATION to ready a magic punch. He aimed and went for it, but he shattered a bone attack instead. "Ha ha ha! See? You're just a scared little freak! I'm stronger than you and you know it."

"A P O L O G I Z E R I G H T N O W...."

"Just stop.....Sans....please...." Emily sniffled, starting to cry. She kept trying to push his arm down and stop him. "He's not worth it, he's not...... He's not worth marring your name and making them right about us." Sans didn't listen. He powered up another attack.

Suddenly Sans was engulfed in blue magic, making him freeze in place. "Sans Aster!"

"Emily!" Richard called as he came and pulled her back.

"Dad! Sans didn't start-...."

"Not now, young lady. Boys....." he sighed as he stared at the other children sternly. "I suggest you go home now. Starting trouble and instigating a FIGHT is against the laws of this kingdom. I can tell your parents what you've done quite easily. You best be getting home to your folks. Now." The boys took one look at how angry Gaster looked and ran, knowing that was the king's Judge.

Gaster looks towards Sans. "Sans...what were you thinking?"

He stared down at the ground. "....They.....they were bothering me and Emily.....they.... They were saying bad things about Monsters..... They said....." Angry and upset tears started falling.

"It wasn't his fault!" Emily cried, breaking away from Richard's hold on her. "He was protecting me! They started it!" She ran over to Gaster and pulled on his pant leg. "Please Uncle Gaster! Don't be too mad! He....He was protecting me....." she sobbed.

"Emily....." Richard sighed.

"Sans getting into a FIGHT is not the best way. You should try and show some MERCY next time okay?"

".....I'm sorry, Dad......"

"Emily, you need to be more careful when and where you use Hands," Richard sighed. He came over and put a strong hand on her shoulder. "Emily, you need to be Sans's Anchor. Just like I am for your Uncle, you need to keep him calm and collected. He relies on you to keep him from hurting others. You need to think about your environment and protect Sans."

"I.....I tried Daddy..... I did....."

"I know you did," he smiled. "You're my sweet girl," he added as he pet her head and kissed it. "Sans, I know you're better than that. It's hard to control your emotions, especially when they're so closely tied to your powers. I KNOW you, Sans. You can be better and stronger than those bullies." He smiled at him and he gave a weak nod. Richard then turned to look at Gaster.

"Sans...." he sighed heavily as he knelt down to him and pulled him into a hug. "You cannot let your anger and emotions cloud your judgement. You must be merciful and be the bigger person. I know you can do it. FIGHTs are terrible things and it doesn't matter who started them. It only matters that you finish it quickly with as much MERCY as possible. They provoked you and got the reaction they wanted. You cannot afford to abuse your magic, my son."

".....I.....I'm really sorry, Dad..... I.....I need.....need more training than I thought......."

"Do not worry I will make sure to teach you how." He slowly stood up and took Sans's hand firmly. The GasterBlaster disappeared as Sans dried his eyes. "You have great protective instinct, my son, but magic isn't always the answer, alright? You must promise me that you will try harder to learn control."

"I.....I promise....."

"And listen to Emily. She is, as Richard has stated, your anchor. Rely on her and her sound judgement and that will help."

"Now.... The real reason Gaster teleported us here....." Richard beamed.

"What is it, daddy?" Emily asked, getting excited.

"....Mom.....? Is....Is my baby brother coming?" Sans said as he looked up at Gaster from the hug. Gaster smiles with a nod.

"Let's hurry!" Emily giggled. "Come on! To the hospital!" Gaster couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then, we should get going. The children are very eager," smiled Richard.

"Yes, we should get going then. Everyone, please take my hands." The small group each took ahold of Gaster's hands before he teleported.

&&&&&&

They arrived in the hospital and Cassandra rushed out to meet them. "Wingdings! Sans! Arial wants you in there."

"Right. Ready to go Sans?" He nodded and the two of them rushed into the delivery room. " ~~Arial, we are here.~~ " Gaster said.

"Wingdings...." she smiled weakly. There was a monster doctor there helping her.

"It's almost time, just a bit longer and he'll be ready." Gaster came over to her and took hold of her hand in both of his. Sans just watched from next to his dad. The doctor smiled at them. "Alright, Arial. It's time now," she spoke gently. She activated her own special magic around her hands before slowly reaching in to take hold of the tiny male skeleton. Sans stared wide eyed while Gaster concentrated on keeping Arial strong. It didn't take long for the female feline monster to carefully take hold of the newborn skeleton as the magic orb dissipated. The doctor carefully examined him with her magic before laying him on Arial's chest for her to see him.

Gaster just couldn't help but smile. " ~~He's quite strong, just like you.~~ " he said as he looked at Arial.

"Yes, he is," she smiled. The little skeleton woke and started to cry. The doctor started to make a bottle of formula as Arial tried to calm him. Sans watched. Gaster stood at the ready to help.  Arial took a deep calming breath and resituated the baby into her arms. "Sssshhhhh, hush now my little one. Your mother's right here." Gaster helped strengthen and heal her with some magic.

"So, what are you going to call the new little guy?" Gaster and Arial looked at each other with a smile.

"How about Papyrus? He's already so strong," Arial smiled sweetly as he looked up at her happily, curled up in her arms.

" ~~Yes. That is a perfect name for him.~~ " Gaster agreed. He used his magic to check him. His HP came up the normal 20/20 and his LV was one. " ~~He's very normal,~~ " he smiled as he looked at him. Sans was trying to take a look at his baby brother.

The doctor came over with the bottle. "This should help," she smiled. Arial slowly sat up with Gaster's help and started to feed Papyrus. He happily drank, holding the bottle with one hand.

".....Dad.....?" Sans asked, noticing something familiar on the hand holding the bottle.

" ~~Yes Sans?~~ "

"Look at Papyrus's hand. Is something wrong or.....?"

Gaster looked to what Sans was mentioning and a smile came on his face. " ~~Well would you look at that.~~ "

"I was wondering when you would notice, Wingdings," Arial smiled. "Seems he inherited two things from you, not just your height." Papyrus's little hand holding the bottle sported a familiar, natural hole in the center. On closer inspection, both of his hands were just like his father's.

"So, he's like you, dad?" Sans asked.

" ~~Yes, my little pun. So you must be very careful playing with him.~~ "

"I will dad."

Gaster smiled and carefully sat down on the bed. He gently rubbed his new son's head as he finished drinking. " ~~You are going to be great someday, my son.~~ " He hiccupped happily, satisfied with being in his mother's arms and having his body full of milk. He looked up at Gaster curiously. Gaster smiled at him. He took a holey hand gently into his. He stroked it in a loving gesture, getting Papyrus to giggle. " ~~Hello, Papyrus, I'm your father.~~ "

He smiled back with a happy coo. Papyrus then looked over to Sans. He stared wide eyed at him, little brows furrowed. “Sans, this is your baby brother, Papyrus.” Arial said with a smile.

Sans couldn't help but stare in awe at the little baby skeleton that was currently starring back in Arial's arms. “Hi Pap. I'm going to be the best big brother to you ever.”

“You want to try and hold him?”

“Really?” Arial smiled and gently passes the little skeleton into Sans's arms.

“ ~~He's certainly our little bundle of joy,~~ ” Gaster said with a smile.

The doctor smiled as Sans gently took hold of Papyrus. He just stared for a moment before cuddling against him. The soul he rested his head against was weak, but it had a lot of Love inside. He could feel the familiar resonance of his mother and father there too. This was his brother! She turned to Gaster and Arial. "Is there any family or friends here that you'd like to come in now?"

" ~~Oh yes.~~ " Gaster said " ~~Our friends the Alexanders are waiting for us.~~ "

"Family, dear, Family," smiled Arial.

The doctor looked confused for a moment. " ~~Sorry, I suppose they definitely are family.~~ "

"I'll go get them," she replied. When she was outside, Cassandra was trying to keep Emily calm and quiet from excitement. Richard was pacing a little. "Humans?" the doctor asked under her breath. "Humans..... That is so great to see," she smiled. "Excuse me, Alexander Family?"

"Oh yes that's us." Richard said.

"The Asters would love to see you now," she smiled. "I'm so glad that Humans and Monsters are still so close to one another."

"Thanks."

"We've been friends much too long. We've accepted that we're family," Cassandra smiled.

"That's wonderful," the doctor smiled. "I'll leave you all to visit. I'll be checking in later on."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Mrs. kitty."

The doctor only laughed at her innocence. "Thank you, little one, but I'm more of a tiger from my father's side of the family. Raarrr!" she laughed. Emily giggled in reply. They both waved at each other before Emily turned back to her mom.

The small family headed to their skeleton family. Papyrus was sucking his thumb, happily resting in Sans's arms. He looked around the room, discovering everything around him. Gaster used his full blue magic to help heal Arial. "Oh Arial he's so beautiful." Cassandra said with a smile when the family arrived. Papyrus whined and hid against Sans.

"Hey it's okay Pap." Sans said.

Emily jumped over. "He's so cute!!!" Papyrus started to cry.

"Easy Em.... You need to be calm. You're scaring him."

"The little dude inherited your hands Gaster." Richard said with a smile.

Cassandra came over as Sans tried to calm him. "It's okay, Papyrus. They're just family. Emily didn't mean it," he spoke softly as he rubbed his back.

"Hello, little one," Cassandra smiled, slowly bending down and carefully putting a hand on his head. "I'm your Aunt Cassie." Papyrus calmed down by Sans's actions and blinked up. Cassandra smiled again. Emily whined. "Come here, sweetie," Cassandra smiled. "Now, he's just a newborn baby. You need to be slow and careful okay?"

"Okay mom." Emily slowly extended her hand. Papyrus blinked at her. "Hi Papyrus, I'm Emily," she smiled. The adults just smiled.

"So, will they be letting you go home soon?" Cassandra asked.

"The doctor was going to check back, then I'll probably be able to bring him home."

"You're cute, Papyrus. We're going to be like siblings," Emily giggled.

"He's pretty strong, Gaster," Richard smiled as Papyrus held tightly to one of his fingers. Sans was still holding him carefully.

"Sans, you let us know if you can't hold him anymore, okay?" Cassandra smiled. Gaster came over after making sure Arial was alright.

"Okay but I'm fine." Sans said with a smile. She could only smile. Papyrus continued to look around, sucking his thumb.

"Hello, Papyrus. You really love your brother, don't you, son?" Gaster smiled as he came to check him with his magic. He smiled and reached out with both hands for him.

Gaster smiled. "You want dad Papy?" Sans asked. He made noises and continued to reach for him. Sans just shrugged and let Gaster take him. Gaster smiled as Papyrus tried to grab for the holes on his hands. He started to explore them and compare them to his own.

Gaster carefully took one of his hands into his. "Yes, my son. You got them from me."

"So, we'll have to be careful now, Emily. Papyrus is a new baby so he can't play like you and Sans do. Sans might also want to spend time with his brother."

"So, he won't play with me as much?"

"Right," Richard smiled. "You two are still very close but he has a baby brother to help raise now."

"Papyrus isn't like a toy doll. He's more fragile than that okay?"

"I know mom. I'll love him so much and take good care of him when I see him."

Arial smiled from the bed. "We have such a wonderful, big family now. You'll have so many people to love and protect you, Papyrus." The doctor at that moment came in. She was a bit more stressed this time.

"Is something wrong?" Gaster asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing..... Just a heated disagreement and some unkind patients. Nothing to worry about," she sighed as she bustled about. She mustered a smile as Papyrus stared at her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cassandra asked as she put a hand on her arm.

"No, no...." she sighed, pulling away. "I'm sorry....I....I just...."

"Doctor, did something happen?" Richard asked. "Gaster and I can help. Do we need to alert the King?"

"....It wouldn't help...." she sighed under her breath. "No sir, everything will be alright. It's just.... the sooner you all get Papyrus home, the better. There's a reason I was the only doctor her to take care of Arial. No Human doctors would help me."

"I see." Gaster said, understanding what was going on.

"Mom? Aunt Arial? Why is Mrs. Tiger so upset?"

"Dad? Are.....is what I think gonna happen? Like those kids today....?"

"I'm sorry, children," the doctor sighed heavily. "I don't mean to make you worry or frighten you. It's going to be okay," she smiled. She checked Arial over carefully before coming over to Papyrus.

"Did somebody pick on you?" Emily asked.

"....Sort of...." she smiled. "I'll be alright. Let's get you all home hmm? I'm sure Papyrus doesn't want to be in this icky hospital anymore."

"A hospital should be a safe place," Richard sighed.

"Dad? Do people here not like us anymore?" Sans asked worriedly.

"It is nothing to worry about Sans." Gaster said, he didn't want to worry Sans any more than he was.

Arial sighed. "Thank you, doctor. For you time, your patience, and understanding." She smiled back and finished checking Papyrus.

"Thank you, Captain. Please protect your family. Alexanders? Please, honor your friendship and take care of each other. I....I fear a family like yours is rare now." She smiled at Papyrus so she didn't worry him. "You can go home with your family now." She turned to leave. "I'll go get the release form for you, then you all can go. I'm sorry...."

"Dad.....?" Sans asked worriedly as he hovered next to him.

"Don't you worry about her, kiddo," smiled Richard as he came over. He knelt down and rubbed Sans's head. "Everything's going to be okay. Your father and I will make sure of it."

"We are strong.....together," smiled Arial. Cassandra nodded, pulling Emily close to her. "We are a family built on Love not LOVE. We will survive no matter what comes."

The children were are at ease for the moment, calmed by her words. Papyrus was fast asleep in his father's arms. It had been quite the day, being born and meeting his family. "Alright, your family is free to leave now. Please take care and don't falter in your relationship. You must be the example in these hard times. Good day to you."

"Arial, are you strong enough for a 'shortcut' home?"

"Yes, dear. Thanks to your help," she smiled.

"Alright, everyone gather close and take my hand." Richard and Cassandra gathered around Emily, holding onto each other as he took Gaster's free hand. Arial held Sans in her arms while Gaster held a still sleeping Papyrus. Sans put a hand on his father's arm, using a bit of his own magic to help them teleport. "Alright. Here we go." In a flash of blue all of them were gone.

&&&&&&

They appeared at the door to the Aster house. "This is your home, Papyrus," Gaster smiled. The little skeleton giggled and cooed.

Arial smiled. Cassandra helped her open the door. "Home sweet home. I pray you'll be safe here," she sighed happily. "Thank you, Cassie."

Sans couldn't help but look back towards the main center of the kingdom. He still couldn't let what happened at the hospital go. How had things turned so quickly? Were the Humans truly starting to hate them? Richard smiled at him and pat his head. "Cheer up, Sans. You have a baby brother and we're home safe." He whispered into his ear, "It's gonna be okay, kiddo."

"I hope you are right Uncle Richard."

He pulled him into a hug with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, you little bonehead. Your dad and I will make sure everyone's safe. There's the king and queen too, Sans. You just take good care of your brother and Emily. Let us parents worry about protecting you, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay," smiled Cassandra as she came over. "As long as we all stick together and Love each other, thing's will be alright."

Arial smiled at him from her chair and spread her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Come here, my sweet boy." He came over and climbed into her lap. She let him cuddle close, rubbing his head. "Don't fret on anything, my son. We're all here for one another. You worry about protecting Papyrus. Let your father, Uncle Richard, and I worry about protecting this family." Gaster came over and laid the sleeping baby next to Arial in the chair.

"Your mother is right Sans." he said. He looked up at him, seeking security, comfort, and confirmation that things really were going to be alright. He smiled back and rested a hand on his back. "We will protect this family, my little pun. It's all going to be alright."

"Yeah. My daddy and Uncle Gaster will kick those mean people's butts if they try to hurt the kingdom," Emily smiled as she came over to Sans. Richard and Cassandra came over too. The united family of Humans and Monsters joined in a group hug, sealing their Love for each other and strengthening them for the times ahead.


	6. Chapter 5 - Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be long so bare with me.

Months passed and Papyrus's birth was soon only remembered as a happy, joyous time. Papyrus himself was growing into a strong, young skeleton. He was crawling everywhere, eager to explore. He giggled as he crawled away from Arial. He saw a shiny spoon on the kitchen table and he wanted it. "Papyrus! Come here please!" Arial called, trying her best not to yell outright. Sans was at school and Gaster was at work. He slowly made his way to the chair and stared at it. He knew he had to get up to spoon. "Papyrus!" He just giggled and slowly started to climb up the chair.

"NYEH...." he giggled happily as he managed to get up on the seat of the chair. Now.....how to get from the chair to the table. He concentrated and reached out his hands, getting more and more precariously perched on the seat of the chair.

"Papyrus Aster!" Arial called out as she rushed to catch him. She caught him and pulled him into her arms. "No, Mister. We do not climb chairs." He just cuddled against her happily, forgetting the spoon and sucking his thumb instead. Arial shook her head and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with you? At least you're not as much trouble as your brother. You haven't shown any magical abilities just yet, which is good.....and normal...." Papyrus just smiled, happy to hear her voice. He happily sucked his thumb and rested against her. She rubbed his head as she headed back into the living room. She sat down in her chair and readjusted him. "Naptime?"

He shook his head. "....nyeh......" He couldn't keep his eyes open as she rubbed his back.

His thumbsucking slowed as he slowly tried to fight sleep. Arial just smiled a big smile. "I love you, Papyrus. Sweet dreams."

&&&&&

Gaster teleported home, his suit looking a mess. “ ~~Arial, I’m home…~~ ”

"Welcome home, Wing..... Wingdings! What happened?" Gaster sighed. She came over to him and tried to straighten his clothes. "Are you alright?" she asked. "What happened, Wingdings?"

" ~~I...~~ " Gaster started, sighing again " ~~I Judged again.~~ "

"Wingdings......" she sighed. "The Humans have grown restless then, haven't they....?"

" ~~Yeah...~~ "

She sighed heavily. "I'll have to fix your clothes again..... Once I get back to work, I'll have to train my students harder too....."

" ~~......I'm sorry, Arial......~~ "

"It's not your fault, Wingdings..... I.... I just worry for our children’s’ future."

Gaster sighed and pulled her into a hug. " ~~Me too, Arial.~~ "

She hugged him back and looked at the small clock in the kitchen. "Hurry, you must change. Sans will be home any minute. I don't want to worry him."

" ~~Right. I will be right back.~~ "

As soon as he left, Sans appeared in the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

"How was school?" Arial asked with a smile.

"It was okay.”

"Did you learn anything interesting?" she asked as she took his things and started unpacking his backpack.

"I learned something interesting in science. Is dad home?"

"He's in our bedroom. He'll be out in a bit." Arial said with a smile.

"Okay. What about Pap?"

"He's sleeping right now. He had quite the adventurous day getting into trouble."

Gaster soon came back into the living room wearing a clean suit and smiled at Sans. " ~~Hello my little pun, how was your day at school?~~ "

"Hi dad! I learned the most interesting thing in science class today!"

" ~~Oh?~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

"Yeah. I learned about some of the elements you work with in the lab and how magic effects them."

" ~~I would love to hear all about it.~~ " Sans smiled and went into the living room, willing Gaster to follow. He happily followed and sat down in his chair. Sans climbed into his lap and started to tell him all about what he learned.

"So, I learned that depending on your emotions and how you cast the magic, it can affect the elements charge when you mix them."

" ~~That is very interesting Sans.~~ "

"Yeah, and our teacher should us how. He mixed a little bit during class."

" ~~Ah, so I see.~~ " There was crying heard from the other room. " ~~Sounds like your brother is awake.~~ "

"Yeah, he is."

"Mommy's coming," Arial was heard from the kitchen as she rushed down the hall.

"Should we help?" Sans asked.

" ~~I'm sure your mother can handle it.~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

"Okay." Sans noticed his dad seemed tired. He concentrated and could see his HP was low. "Have a rough day at work, Dad?" Gaster looked a bit surprised and tried to hide it.

" ~~Y-you could say that.~~ "

"Did you forget to eat lunch or are you just that tired?"

" ~~No, Sans, I'm alright. I just had a long day at the lab is all.~~ "

"Oh, okay," he smiled. Gaster sighed in relief and smiled back. Arial came in holding Papyrus. He giggled and cooed for his brother and his father.

"Is that daddy and brother?" she smiled. Gaster smiled.

"....D-da.....Dad.....Daddy! Nyeh!"

Gaster look quite surprise. " ~~Oh my...Papyrus you said your first word.~~ "

"Daddy!"

"Oh, such a smart little monster," smiled Arial.

"Pap can you say Sans?" Sans asked.

He thought for a moment. "Nyeh!" he giggled.

"Come on its easy say Sa…ns."

".....Nyyeehh...." he smiled.

" ~~It might take a while for him to get it right my little pun.~~ " Gaster said.

"Daddy," he smiled, reaching for him. Arial smiled and put him on the side of Gaster's lap, next to Sans. He made sure to put an arm around him to hold him up.

" ~~Hello, my little one. Did you have a fun day with your mother?~~ " Gaster asked as he rubbed his head. He held a holey hand gently in his other hand.

"Nyeh heh heh!" he giggled. Arial huffed with a sarcastic laugh.

"I think Pap had more fun than Mom did," Sans said. "A skeleTON," he added with a laugh. Gaster tries to hide a giggle behind his hand. Papyrus just stared at his brother curiously. "Hey bro, I got a bone to pick with ya for not laughing." Gaster giggled again.

"Nyeh.....?" Papyrus cocked his head, then started giggling.

"Hey bro, I got a skeleTON of 'em," he smiled. He giggled again.

"Sounds like your father isn't the only fan of your jokes," Arial smiled. "Is your brother funny?" she smiled at Papyrus.

He nodded and clapped. Sans leaned over and gave him a hug. "I love you, bro."

"Nyeh!" he smiled back. His little arms hugged back. Gaster couldn't help but smile.

"So sweet," Arial smiled.

" ~~What sort of trouble did he cause today?~~ " Gaster asked curiously.

"Oh...just trying to climb up the kitchen table, get up on the counter, getting into my laundry."

Gaster laughed a bit. " ~~Dear I think he just want to do the things you are doing.~~ "

Arial laughed. "Oh, he tried to help alright. He tried to 'help' me polish my arm and boy did he need a bath." Gaster and Sans shared a laugh. Papyrus just smiled. "Well, I suppose I should start dinner."

" ~~Did you want any help, dear?~~ " Gaster asked.

"No, why don't you rest up and play with your sons? I'll take care of it."

" ~~Very well.~~ "

Arial only smiled. "Sans, help your father watch your brother for me."

"Okay, Mom," he smiled as he carefully got down from Gaster's lap. "Here Dad, I can take Pap."

" ~~Okay but remember be careful.~~ " Gaster said with a smile as he passed Papyrus to Sans. Sans took him into his arms carefully. Papyrus smiled happily and rested against him. His thumb went into his mouth again. Sans held him in arms, carefully sitting down on the floor with him. Gaster got out of the chair and joined them on the floor. Papyrus reached for a ball that was on the floor.

Sans helped him get it. "You want the ball, Pap?"

"Nyeh!" Gaster just smiled. Sans rolled it to his hands. Papyrus held the ball tight for a moment before flinging as hard as he could. The ball went straight for Gaster's face but he blocked it with two magic hands. Papyrus just blinked in awe, scared about almost hitting his father but amazed at his magic.

Gaster smiled again. " ~~Careful on how hard you throw things Papyrus.~~ "

"....nyeh...... Daddy....."

"It's okay, Pap," Sans smiled. "Just try and throw it to dad when he's ready, and not as hard."

Gaster threw it back and Papyrus almost caught it, the ball brushing past his fingers and landing in his lap. He stared at it before throwing it again. He didn't throw it quite as hard. "Daddy!" he called as he threw in Gaster's direction.

Gaster smiled and caught the ball. " ~~Good throw Papyrus.~~ "

"Nyeh heh heh....." he smiled. He turned to Sans. "S-san......"

"That's right, Pap. You can do it. Come on."

"Mmm S-Sans..... Sans! Sans!" Gaster smiled. "Sans! Sans!" Papyrus smiled and giggled. He looked up at Gaster, waiting for him to throw it.

" ~~Okay here it comes.~~ " Papyrus got his hands ready to catch it.

He caught it and immediately let go, throwing it to Sans. "Sans!" Sans was slightly caught off guard so he fell over when he caught it.

"Gee, Papyrus. You're so strong."

"Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!" he smiled proudly. Gaster smiled again.

The ball was tossed around some more until Arial came in. "Dinner is ready."

"Mmmmm-Mom!" Papyrus smiled as he tossed the ball at her. Arial looked surprised before using her royal guard reflexes to catch the ball.

"Papyrus!" she yelled, still recovering. He started to whimper. He didn't mean to make mommy mad.

".....nyeh......." Arial calmed down enough to notice he was getting upset. She knelt down and picked him up.

" ~~It's alright, my sweet little baby bones. You just surprised mommy is all.~~ " Gaster smiled.

"You're quite strong, Papyrus and you'll be a great skeleton someday. Mama's not mad at you, she knows you didn't mean it."

He looked up at her with tears that wanted to fall. She rubbed his head and kissed his forehead. "It's alright, little one. Maybe someday you'll join the Royal Guard," she smiled. Papyrus perked up at that. "Do you like that?" she cooed. "You wanna be in the Royal Guard like mommy?" Papyrus clapped happily. Gaster smiled. Arial chuckled and rubbed his head. "You'll be mommy's favorite student."

"Nyeh!!"

Sans got up off the floor and headed into the kitchen. "Need help setting the table mom?"

"Of course you can help." Arial said with a smile. Sans smiled and started using his magic to put down plates, glasses, and silverware. Papyrus watched him. He saw his eye glowing as he moved everything. He got a look of deep concentration on his face before raising a tiny hand in the air. He tried to move the ball off the floor. Brother had magic! He wanted to do it too! Gaster couldn't help but smiled.

He concentrated really hard. "Nyyeeehhhh!" Sadly the ball did not move. He pouted and tried again. When it didn't move again Papyrus pouted more.

Sans and Gaster started to notice. Arial just smiled, taking his holey hand into hers. "Sweetie, you don't have powers yet. You're too little. Maybe when your older and stronger. You'll get magic too, don't worry," she said as she kissed his hand. She rubbed it in a soothing manner. He giggled a bit when she brushed the hole.

Arial smiled at him and carried him to the table to eat. Papyrus looked back and tried one more time to move the ball. To his surprise it moved! Gaster and Sans shared a look, the latter moving the ball himself. Gaster chuckled, watching the younger's face light up. Papyrus clapped happily as Gaster praised him. Arial noticed and stared at Sans. He put a finger up to his mouth with a pleading look in his eyes. She sighed heavily but smiled at the sweet thought. "What did you made for dinner mom?" Sans asked.

"I made your father's favorite. He had a very hard day at work today." She settled Papyrus in his wooden high chair. Gaster smiled.

"Working on some big projects, Dad?" Sans asked.

" ~~You could say that.~~ " Sans was concerned about him for a moment but he got a big smile in return.

"So, school was good?" Arial asked as she started a small plate for Papyrus.

"....Yeah.... I was telling dad about science class."

"So I heard." Gaster smiled again.

"Yeah. I learned a lot today," he smiled.

"That's good," she replied. "Here we go, Papyrus," she smiled, helping him eat. Sans got a plate for his dad.

" ~~Thank you Sans.~~ " Gaster said with a smile. He just smiled before getting a plate himself. Arial laughed as Papyrus had some trouble getting food to his mouth.

She took one of the cloth napkins and cleaned off his mouth. "Silly little bonehead.... You're supposed to get it in your tummy," she smiled.

"Good one mom," Sans laughed after swallowing his bite of food. Gaster couldn't help but giggle as well. Arial took a bite of dinner before feeding Papyrus again. "Mom, you should eat too. I can try feeding Pap if you want." She smiled and let Sans use his magic to help Papyrus eat. Gaster smiled as well as he ate. "Alright, Pap, here comes some more......" He opened his mouth with a giggle.

" ~~You are very good at feeding your brother, Sans.~~ " Gaster said with a smile again. Sans just smiled back and kept feeding Papyrus.

Arial smiled as she finished eating. "Thank you so much, Sans," she smiled. She cleaned up her plate and went into the kitchen. Papyrus started to cry.

"Mom will be right back Pap."

".....Mmm....mommy...... Mommy!" Papyrus wailed.

"Guess you're done eating, brother," Sans sighed. He cleaned things up and tried to pick him up.

"Mommy.....!" he cried, fighting against him.

"Aww, sweetie, it's okay," she smiled as she came back in. "I was only gone for a second." She took him from Sans. She wiped the food from his mouth and held him close. "It's alright. I just went into the other room." He calmed down and cuddled against her. She smiled and took him into the other room. "Let's get you cleaned and cozy in your pajamas hmmm?"

Sans sighed and helped to start clearing the dinner table. "Guess he'll like mom the most."

" ~~Sans I'm sure your brother loves you as well.~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

"Yeah..... I know.... I just thought we were bonding I guess."

" ~~You will,~~ " Gaster kept smiling. " ~~He's just a baby bones, remember. He's probably more closely bonded to your mother. He might just develop orange magic....~~ " Sans sighed again, smiling a little. " ~~Why don't you start on your homework if you have any. I'll come help you after I clean up dinner for your mother.~~ "

"Okay..."

Gaster stood from the table and came over to him. He put an arm around him and rubbed his arm. " ~~Don't worry. Papyrus will soon be copying everything you do and want to be just like you. He'll always love you, Sans. Go on now.~~ " Gaster watched as Sans head to his room before finished up clearing up the table. He smiled thoughtfully as he started packing up any leftovers. He was truly blessed to have such a family, and to have such great friends that were near and dear as well.

"Daddy!" smiled a familiar voice.

Gaster smiled. " ~~Hello there Papyrus.~~ "

"Nyeh!" he smiled back. He reached out a hand to take a small container and "help". The circular form got caught in the hole of his hand. He panicked as he tried to set it down on the counter. "Nyeh! Nyeh! .....nyehhhh......" He whimpered as he tried to pull with his other hand. Arial watched, having just followed him into the kitchen. She was ready should Papyrus call for her help.

" ~~Papyrus you need to be careful.~~ " Gaster said as he went to help.

"......Daddy........" he cried, still trying to pull it out.

Gaster knelt down and took both of his hands. " ~~Calm down and don't try to do it yourself,~~ " he spoke gently. He slowly and carefully pulled on the container and, with a little bit of magic, got it free. He took the hand it was in and checked it for injuries. He used a little bit of healing magic just in case and rubbed his hand in a soothing manner. " ~~There we go, little one. All better. You have to be very careful, Papyrus. Your hands are very special just like daddy's.~~ "

"Well.... Looks like that's something else I'm going to have to worry about...." Arial sighed.

" ~~It's nothing to worry too much about. He'll learn in time. I had quite the trouble as a child too.~~ "

"Oh? I don't remember that...."

".....Mommy....."

Gaster smiled and picked Papyrus up into his arms, giving him to his mother. " ~~Oh I was quite the outcast. Richard could tell you of the day we met.~~ "

"I hope Papyrus won't have the same problem later on."

" ~~He probably won't. He has an older brother to guide and protect him when we can't be there for him. I was an only child.~~ "

"DAD! Can you come check something for me? I thought you were going to help?!"

"Ah, speaking of the little monster," smirked Arial.

Gaster couldn't help but smile back. " ~~I need to see what Sans is having trouble with.~~ "

"You want to go play while mommy finishes cleaning up?" she smiled at Papyrus. She set him down on the living room floor and then went back into the kitchen. He played with his toys for a moment, but crawled back towards the kitchen to double check she was still there when it got quiet. He decided to bring his toys into the kitchen and play there instead. Arial looked down when she felt a ball hit her feet. "Oh? Papyrus....." she sighed. "Very well, just be careful and stay out of mommy's way so you don't get hurt, okay?"  
"Nyeh!" he nodded, doing just that.

Meanwhile, Gaster knocked on the open door to Sans's room. " ~~Sorry I'm late. May I come in?~~ "

"Yeah...... What took you?"

" ~~Your brother got into a bit of a bind. He's learning to be careful with his hands the hard way.~~ "

"Is Pap okay?"

" ~~He's just fine. He got a container stuck in one of his holes. I took care of it. He'll be alright. It IS something I want you to be mindful of. He's going to need help learning about them and how to be careful. Will you help me?~~ "

"Of course Dad."

Gaster smiled and came in. He stood behind Sans's desk. " ~~What are you having trouble with?~~ "

"This chemistry problem. I want to make sure I got the right answer. The next one is harder and I'm just unsure."

" ~~Let me see.~~ " Gaster looked at the notebook of work and the textbook. He thought for a moment, then smiled. " ~~You were quite close, Sans. The answer isn't completely correct. You need to take these two elements into account first, not second. It changes the reaction and the answer.~~ " He took a spare piece of paper and showed him how. " ~~Try again.~~ " Sans took a deep breath and redid the problem. He looked up at Gaster when he was done. Gaster smiled at him. " ~~Go on and try the next one. I know you can do it.~~ " He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He scribbled and erased for a good ten minutes. Gaster just waited patiently, letting him figure it out on his own first.

"How's this Dad?"

" ~~Great job, my son,~~ " he smiled as he rubbed the top of his head. " ~~You're going to be very smart just like your father.~~ " Sans smiled back.

He cleaned up his homework and put it in his backpack for school. "You think I'm smart enough to be the next Royal Scientist?"

Gaster chuckled warmly and deeply. " ~~You can be whatever you want to be, Sans. If you do well in school and put all your soul into it, there's nothing you can't do.~~ " Sans smiled more.

"What if I want to make jokes all the time?"

" ~~Everyone could use a good laugh.....especially in these darkening times....~~ "

"What if I want to join the Guard like mom?"

Gaster sighed, rubbing his head again. " ~~I will ALWAYS be proud of you, my son. As long as you do what is right and just, and do it with your best effort, then I will always support you, Sans.~~ "

".....S-sans....?" spoke a small voice as a large shadow loomed in the doorway.

"Someone wanted to say goodnight."

"Sans......s-st....st.....story....." Papyrus smiled. Gaster smiled at this.

" ~~I suppose it is getting late. Arial, why don't you go to bed? I can handle story time tonight.~~ "

"Are you sure Wingdings?"

" ~~I'll be alright,~~ " he smiled lovingly in reply. " ~~You need rest after watching our little mischief maker today.~~ "

"If you say so." Sans yawned and started to get changed into his pajamas.  
"Say goodnight to mommy, Papyrus."

".....N-night Mommy...." he said hugging her tightly. She hugged back and handed him over to Gaster.

Gaster smiled. " ~~I will join you after these two get their story.~~ "

Arial stole a kiss from him. "I love you, Wingdings. Goodnight." She yawned tiredly.

"Night mom." Sans said.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

" ~~Okay you two ready for a story?~~ " Gaster asked with a smile.

"Story! Story!" Papyrus clapped. Sans smiled and climbed into his bed.

He chose a book and waited for Gaster and Papyrus to settle in next to him. "Here dad, I really like this one. I think Papyrus will like it too."

" ~~Okay let's see.~~ " Gaster took the book into his hands and looked at the cover. " ~~.....Really Sans? It's not even close to this Human holiday, son.~~ "

"But I always liked Early. He was different and the others picked on him but he still became something special."

" ~~You really want me to read this Easter story to you?~~ "

"Yeah," he smiled. "Paps will like it because he's different too, but he's going to be something great someday."

Gaster smiled. " ~~You're sure?~~ "

"Yeah, it's Emily's favorite too. She said Aunt Cassie reads it to her every year, remember?"

" ~~Alright,~~ " he sighed. " ~~If you're sure.~~ "

"B-bun.....b-bun.....Bun Bun story.....?" Papyrus asked looking between the two of them from his spot, in the crook of Gaster's arm.

"Yeah, Pap. I KNOW you'll like this one."

Gaster just smiled and opened the book. " ~~The Story of The Easter Bunny,~~ " he started. Sans just smiled while Papyrus stared intently at the pretty cover and title page. " ~~In a village of bunnies, not too long ago, Early the bunny was born. He got his name because he was born early. He was also the youngest of five brothers and sisters. He was different from them, having a front paw that turned inward. It was springtime and the time to choose the new Easter Bunny was near. Early was excited, watching his brothers and sisters get ready for the big event. He hoped that maybe he might get picked too. His brothers and sisters all laughed. 'The Easter Bunny has to be fast!' one of them said as they raced down a row of carrots. 'You have to be strong,' Clover, his oldest brother said proudly. 'I can pull big carrots out of the ground easily!'~~ " Papyrus stared wide eyed at the black and white spotted bunny as he pulled a big carrot out of the ground with his teeth in the picture. " ~~'You have to have be able to hop hard and fast,' one of the other brothers said as he used his strong feet to kick Early. 'You'll never get picked to be the Easter Bunny!' Early grew sad as he rubbed his head. He hopped away from them and decided to go look at the flowers. He stared at his 'special' paw. 'I can still try,' he sighed.~~ " Papyrus saw the picture of Early in the book and looked at his own hands.

".....Sp-special.....Bad.....?"

" ~~No Papyrus. Be being special is not bad.~~ " Gaster said. He looked at Gaster and then at Sans, seeking comfort and approval.

Sans put a hand on his head in a soothing gesture. "Being special is pretty cool, Papyrus," he smiled.

" ~~I think they're beautiful, my son. Let's keep going, shall we? I think Early is going to show them that it's not just what's on the outside.~~ " Papyrus nodded and Gaster continued to read. " ~~While the village bunnies prepared themselves to be chosen, a kind and elderly bunny came to town. He was tired, worn and dressed in worn down clothes, but his eyes shone brightly. He adjusted his hat and asked the others for a nice place to stay for the night. He spoke with wisdom but was turned away. Early's brothers and sisters just laughed at him. 'What can an old bunny like you do?' They only saw an old man, not the kindness and wisdom he offered.~~ " Sans just looked at the pictures of the old bunny with a knowing smile. Papyrus frowned.

"Not nice......mean....." he pouted, with a spirit of justice about him.

"Oh, just wait and see Pap," Sans grinned.

Gaster could only smile at his youngest as he continued to read. " ~~The older bunny sighed as it began raining. Would no one offer him shelter for the night? 'Wait Mr. Bunny! Wait!' cried Early as he raced to catch up to him. He was a bit slow with his 'special' paw but he caught up to him. 'You can stay with me, sir. I have room.' 'Thank you, Early,' he smiled as his eyes shone brighter. Early showed him to his burrow and gave the elder bunny his bed.~~ " Papyrus clapped along, but then let out a yawn. The story was nice. Early was like him! Sans let out a few yawns of his own, cuddling closer to his father and resting his head against Papyrus's. Gaster only smiled and continued the story. " ~~The next morning, Early awoke alone. The older bunny had gone! He looked outside to try and find him, but couldn't. He looked back in his room and found a beautifully wrapped brown paper package. He opened the package to find a beautifully wrapped green egg. He looked at the egg in wonder. There was noise outside as the village got ready for the coming ceremony. The choosing of the new Easter Bunny was today!~~ "

".....Yay........ Bunny......" Papyrus yawned. Sans just smiled sleepily. Gaster smiled again.

" ~~Early hurried to join the others. The village was gathered in a center stage area waiting for the old Easter Bunny to come and select the new one. 'I'm pretty sure it will be me,' boasted Clover. 'Nah, it'll be me!' called one of Early's sisters. 'It might be me,' Early piped up as he joined the crowd. The others just laughed or gave him looks. It was then, the crowd grew quiet. An old bunny in a beautiful, although worn out blue jacket came to stand before them. The other bunnies grew wide eyed and their mouths hung open. It was the old bunny from before! The bunny's jacket had many medals on it. Early just smiled in awe, quite surprised. The old bunny made to speak. 'I know why you all are gathered here. But I tell you, the true character of the Easter Bunny is not brute strength or cunning or speed. The mark of a true Easter Bunny is their heart.' He took out another beautifully painted egg. It was green too. 'Last night a kind, young bunny offered me shelter and kind words. He has an egg just like this one. A gift of kindness. It is that bunny with this same egg that I have chosen to be the next Easter Bunny. Early looked at the painted egg he held in his hand. He slowly made his way forward, staring at his special paw. The other bunnies all stared, some whispered. Early stood next to the older bunny. He put a new blue jacket on Early. 'Behold! The new Easter Bunny!'~~ "

"....Nyeh!" Papyrus smiled sleepily. "B-Bunny hero.....! Sp-special good!" he yawned. Sans mumbled in agreement in his sleep.

" ~~Just like you, my son. You will be great someday,~~ " Gaster smiled, rubbing a small, holey hand in a soothing manner. Papyrus cuddled close, settling to sleep against him. " ~~So, that's the story of how Early became the Easter Bunny. If you catch him quickly enough on that spring morning, you can see him hop away with a happy glint in his eye and a flash of his special paw.~~ " Papyrus made a barely audible happy sound as he fell fast asleep. Gaster smiled again. " ~~Goodnight Papyrus.~~ " Using his magic hands, Gaster tucked Sans in better. " ~~Goodnight my little pun.~~ " He closed his eyes, just for a moment to figure out the best way to go to bed without disturbing them. Before he could even form a thought, he fell asleep right there. Arial came to find Gaster but smiled softly when she finds him asleep with their sons. She quietly crept over, carefully taking the book from his hand. She set it on Sans's desk as quietly as possible. Then she ever so carefully took off his glasses and kissed his forehead.

&&&&&

The next morning Gaster was woken by a gentle knocking on the cracked bedroom door. "Wingdings...." Arial called softly. Gaster sleepily looked around him, a bit confused on where he was until noticed he was in Sans room. Arial opened the door wider with a smile. "Did we sleep well?" she smirked.

" ~~You really did let me sleep with the kids.~~ "

"You looked so sweet I didn't want to wake you," she smiled. Gaster just smiled back. "I started breakfast. It's almost time for our sons to get up. You can probably wake them."

" ~~Very well.~~ "

Arial smiled and went back into the kitchen. ".....Mommy.....?" Papyrus yawned, waking up.

Gaster smiled. " ~~Good morning Papyrus.~~ "

"Hi Daddy."

Gaster smiled at him. ".....Nnn......five more minutes......" Sans mumbled trying to roll over.

Gaster put a gentle hand on his head and rubbed his skull. " ~~Time to get up, Sans.~~ "

He slowly opened his eyes. "....Dad?"

Gaster smiled again. " ~~Good morning my little pun.~~ "

"You.....You slept here all night?" he yawned. "Were you that tired from work?"

" ~~You could say that,~~ " he lied, still continuing to hide the truth. He wanted to keep the peace of the kingdom as long as possible. Sans didn't need the burden of a darkened future. " ~~Now come on. Your mother's making breakfast.~~ ”

"Alright....." he sighed, getting out from under the covers.

"Sans up!" Papyrus smiled as Gaster carefully got up from the bed and repositioned him in his arms. Sans smiled as the two headed into the kitchen. He stretched a moment, fully waking, before joining them.

In the dinning room, Arial was happily setting out breakfast. "Well, good morning, Sans."

"Morning mom." Sans said with a yawn.

"Sleepy little bonehead. I made some of your favorite breakfast. Eat up." He smiled and sat down. Gaster was already helping Papyrus eat. Sans smiled at Arial as he ate. Papyrus was cooperating. He was having a bit of trouble as Gaster tried to teach him how to hold utensils.

" ~~Like this Papyrus.~~ " Gaster said.

"Nyeh! Nnnnnn......" he mumbled as he almost had it. He would get just the right grip before loosening up and making the end go through his hole.

" ~~It's okay try again.~~ "

"Nyeh heh heh! NYEH!" he growled in frustration. "Hand not work! Hole in way....." he pouted.

" ~~Papyrus you hand will work.~~ " Gaster said gently " ~~It just takes practice.~~ " He picked up a fork to show his youngest how it's done. " ~~See, daddy can do it so you can too.~~ " he said with a smile.

He sighed and tried one more time. He concentrated and then relaxed his hand, grabbing the fork. He tried tightening his hand just a little. "Nyeh heh heh!" he giggled happily in success.

" ~~That's my boy.~~ " Gaster said with a smile again.

"Daddy!" he just smiled.

"Great job, Pap," Sans smiled.

"You're growing up so fast, both of you," Arial smiled.

" ~~Yes I agree.~~ " Gaster said.

".....Mom......Dad..... Is.....Is everything okay? You know, in the kingdom? Really....?" Gaster looked towards Arial. She looked back with "let's not worry our six year old son" look.

" ~~Everything is fine Sans. Don't worry.~~ " Gaster said with a small smile.

".....Are you sure? I.....some of the kids at school are getting restless or.....defensive? It.....It just seems like something's going on.... Or something's going to happen......"

She shared another look with Gaster. "Oh, just look at the time..... You don't want to be late for school," Arial piped up, smiling sweetly.

" ~~Oh yes your mother is right Sans.~~ " Both parents smiled sweetly at him. Arial patted his hand in a calming gesture. Papyrus just clapped happily. Sans sighed and chose to rest in the comfort of his parents for now. He finished quickly and ran off to get dressed.

Arial sighed once he was out of listening distance. "Thank you, dear. I know we'll have to talk about.......things eventually, I just...... I want our children to stay protected as long as possible....."

Gaster sighed as well. " ~~I know.~~ "

Arial smiled sadly. "I want to believe I'm strong enough to protect you all......to protect the kingdom....but I know I can't do it alone...... I guess I just don't want to face the truth......"

Gaster came over and pulled her into a hug. " ~~I don't either, Arial, but we must. The Humans aren't getting better and some Monsters aren't helping matters.~~ "

She nodded and rested against him for a moment. "Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy. All gone. Play now?" Both chuckled at Papyrus's innocence.

“C'mon, Papyrus. You can help daddy pack his things for work while mommy cleans up breakfast.”

“Okay,” he smiled as he let Gaster take him into his arms. Arial gave him a kiss as Gaster walked into the office area he had in the living room. He sat Papyrus in his lap and opened his briefcase. He turned to Papyrus with a big smile.

“ ~~What should daddy take today?~~ ” he asked him. He started pointing to random drawings and silly things like his toy ball. Gaster could only laugh. Sans came out dressed and ready for school. There was a knock on the door. Arial answered.

“Hi Aunt Arial,” Emily smiled. “Is Sans ready to go? I don't wanna be late for school.”

“Here I am,” he smiled as he came over to the front door. “Bye Mom.”

“Hold on there, little monster.” She gave him a quick hug and lightly kissed his forehead.

“....Mom....” he smiled in embarrassment.

“Be good today.”

“I will. Bye dad! Bye Pap!” he called as he waved.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Be careful at school! No FIGHTs! Take care of Emily! We'll see you when you get home!~~~~~~ ” Gaster called back.

“Bye!” Emily smiled as her and Sans left.

Arial turned back to Gaster. “You don't want to be late dear. You should leave soon.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Dear, I think Papyrus is trying to take the whole living room.~~~~~~ ” Arial laughed as she came in. She took their youngest into her arms.

“Now, Papyrus, daddy isn't going to need all those things. He's going to have a busy day today. Say goodbye, sweetie,” she smiled. Gaster gathered up more proper things into his briefcase, putting away the other items Papyrus had tried to pack.

“Bye Daddy.....”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~I'll be home tonight, my son,~~~~~~ ” he smiled as he rubbed his head and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Goodbye dear. Please.....be safe.....” she smiled sadly, hoping he wouldn't have to do his other job. Hoping that today, he would just be the Royal Scientist.  
“I will,” he smiled before teleporting away.

&&&&&

Arial was happily working on lunch for her and Papyrus as he happily played with his ball on the floor. She jumped when her phone rang. Papyrus looked up at her. “Mommy?”

“Hold on sweetie, I'm sure everything's fine,” she smiled. When she answered, everything was far from fine.

“Aunt Arial! It's Sans! *sobbing* The school nurse said to call somebody! You were the first I thought of! *sobbing*”

“Sssshh. Calm down, Emily. Everything's going to be alright. What happened?”

“.....He....he's hurt..... *sniffle* The nurse is doing what she can but.....they.....they can't really help monsters.....not very well anymore.... *sniffle*”

“Emily, sweetie.....how did it happen. Can you tell me?”

“.....Mommy?” Papyrus tugged on the skirt of her dress, worried. “S-sans....Em'ly.....okay.....?” She turned and smiled sweetly at him.

“.....A....A mage's daughter she..... We were playing at recess af-after lunch.... She started messing with us and....and.... S-sans tried....he tried to make her go away and leave us alone....”

“He wasn't FIGHTing was he? Did he use his Blaster again?”

“No!” she sobbed. “He.....He just kept talking and pulling me away..... H-he....he may have....made threats but..... He just stood there! I know Uncle Gaster doesn't want him to FIGHT back but..... His hand is really hurt! She used Magic!”

Arial was silent for a while, letting it all sink in. “.....Emily, it's alright.... He'll be alright. I'm coming. You two did the right thing by not FIGHTing. It's going to be alright. I'll be there soon. You two did just what Gaster and I wanted you to do. This isn't your fault or Sans's. Just stay with the nurse until I get there.” She stopped what she was doing and grabbed Papyrus. “Sweetie, we're going over to play with Aunt Cassie okay?”

“Au-Auntie C-Cass?”

“Yes, sweetie,” she smiled. She didn't bother to lock up.

&&&&&

Once Papyrus was happy and safe at Cassandra's, Arial rushed to the school. She rushed straight to Sans's side. “....Mom....! I.....I'm sorry..... I....I should have.....fought back to protect Emily.... It was.....she had....she had Magic mom......”

“You were the bigger person, my little monster. You did just what your father told you to do. You showed MERCY by standing your ground and not attacking. I'm so proud of you.” She rubbed his head and smiled sweetly at him. “You know, sometimes I get hurt badly too. My.....opponents don't always show MERCY either. You'll be alright. Let's get you home.”

“But Aunt Arial....why not the hospital?”

“Things didn't go well the last time and.....I'll explain later, Emily. You think you can stay and finish school?”

“I....I want my mom.....*sobs* I....I don't know if Sans is gonna be okay..... His hand will heal.....right....?”

“Please notify the school I'm taking my niece out of school too. I'm taking my niece home.” She gently took Sans into her arms and left without another word.

“Aaauugghhh.....” Sans mumbled in pain as he was moved.

“Ssssshhhhh, I know sweetie. I'm going to fix it as best I can until your father comes home.”

&&&&&

Arial knocked on Cassandra's door. “Oh Emily! The school called me and I was so worried. You're not hurt are you honey?”

“N-no.....just Sans....” she sniffled. She welcomed her mother's hug.

“Cassie, could you watch Papyrus for me for just a bit longer?”

She nodded and looked at her nephew. “Will Sans be alright?”

“His hand looks worse than it is, I'm sure. It's his HP I'm more worried about. That was no ordinary FIGHT at school. That girl was out to get him big time, I'm sure of it. The Human Magicians are getting restless of this peace, Cassie. They're passing it to their children and.....I.....”

“Don't worry the children, Arial. Us adults can discuss things later. Right now, you need to get Sans taken care of. I'll watch Papyrus.” He could be heard playing happily in the other room. “Come on, Emily. You can play with your cousin and help me make him some lunch.”

“Okay....” she sniffled. She took Sans's uninjured hand and kissed it. “I love you, dear friend. Please get better.”

“Thanks Em.....” he said weakly. Arial and Cassandra shared sad looks before parting ways.

“Let's get you home so your Aunt and cousin don't worry.”

“....Yeah.....ouch...... Mom.....”

“I know, my little monster. I'm sorry I don't have healing magic. I'll have to do what I can with what your father and my training taught me. Just close your eyes and try to sleep. You need to get your HP back up.” He nodded and closed his eyes, cuddling against her.

&&&&&

Once at home, she gently laid him on the living room sofa. He moaned in his sleep. She rubbed his head. “I know, sweetie, I know.” She gently propped his injured hand on a pillow before going to Gaster's work area. She quickly found where the medical kit was hidden away so Papyrus couldn't get into it. She brought the large case of supplies into the living room. Sans wasn't sleeping well. She grabbed a notebook of notes and “how to's” she kept in there for reference. Gaster had helped her make it so she would know what to do if he wasn't around to help when she or someone else was hurt. She used it to boost her knowledge from Guard training. “HP....HP.....Ah! Here we go....” She took a bottle of medicine out and poured some into a cup. “Sans, sweetie. You need to drink something for me.” She moved to his head and carefully tilted it up. She helped him swallow before looking at his hand. He coughed at the aftertaste but settled back down. She tried to examine it without hurting him as much as possible. He moaned as she looked it over. “Oh sweetie..... Maybe you should have fought back.... Her magic was strong on you.....” His wrist was clearly broken as was one of his fingers. She consulted her notebook and got out different medicine specifically for treating bones of skeleton monsters. She was as careful as possible with her application on the cracks but Sans still whimpered in pain. “I'm sorry, my little Sans, really.... You're not as tough as me when it comes to being in pain like this.” She kissed his forehead, helping him fall back asleep. She got the rest of the supplies out to wrap up his hand in a supportive cast. She was very slow and careful, only getting a moan or two. “Alright, we're done. I'm sure your father will do better later.” She cleaned everything up and propped his hand up more comfortably. She rubbed his head and kissed it. “You're so brave, my little monster. You're going to be alright......” She sighed heavily, taking the case as she stood. “.....I just really hope this isn't going where I think it is..... War......War would be so devastating....to all of you.....to all of us...... Please.....please let the Humans settle down from this.....” she prayed as she looked up at the ceiling. “I want my children to stay children and stay safe.... Please.....let our family not be the only example of Humans and Monsters together.... Please let there be others..... Others to show the Humans they're wrong.....”

&&&&&

Sans groggily woke up to feel something heavy on him. He blinked a few times and noticed Papyrus cuddled up on top of him. He was happily sucking his thumb and had his other hand around Sans. He smiled a bit. He heard muffled voices of his father and mother taking. _How long was I out?_ Their voices got closer.

“Wingdings....I'm scared....”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~I know, Arial. Me too,~~~~~~ ” he replied pulling her close. “ ~~ ~~ ~~I didn't have to Judge at all today but I know King Asgore and Queen Toriel are doing what they can.~~~~~~ ”

“Gerson called today. I really should go back......”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~I'm sure Cassandra will happily watch him from now on. She would be the safest babysitter and Emily will love being able to help until one of us comes to pick him up.~~~~~~ ”

“.....We.....We can't hide this from Sans....not anymore..... Not after what that Magician's daughter did to him. I....I just don't know if I can protect them anymore....” she sniffled, starting to cry.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~It's alright, Arial,~~~~~~ ” Gaster spoke gently as he pulled her closer in their embrace. “ ~~ ~~ ~~You and I are doing the best we can. I've seen how strong you are. We have a lot of strong friends in the kingdom. We're not going to have to fight alone. There's still a chance things will calm down. We just have to protect them as best we can and be strong.....for them.~~~~~~ ”

Arial sniffled one last time and dried her eyes. “Alright, Wingdings. I'll be strong for them. I AM Captain of the Royal Guard.” They both walked into the living room to check on Sans.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Son, how long have you been awake?~~ ”~~~~ Gaster asked a bit worried.

“.....Long enough....” he sighed looking away. “I....I'm sorry okay....?”

“For what, sweetie?” Arial asked.

“For not being strong enough.... I could have protected Emily better. I....I could have chased away the girl.”

Gaster knelt down and put a gentle hand on his head. “ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans, you were the strongest Monster I know. It takes a lot to show MERCY and try to walk away. You did what we asked you to. I'm very proud of you.~~~~~~ ”

“I'm sorry for not letting you practice or use your magic that much. I....I should have let your father train you more often. You're not a baby anymore.”

“It's okay, mom. I know you just don't want me to get into trouble.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~It's looking like that is unavoidable now....~~~~~~~~~~ ” Gaster sighed.

“So.....there IS something going on.....” Sans sighed heavily. “....Emily and I....it's only going to get worse isn't it? What about Pap? And Uncle Richard, Aunt Cassie? What's gonna happen to us?”

“Ssssshhhh, easy Sans. Don't get excited,” Arial smiled as she kissed his cheek. “Whatever happens, we will ALWAYS be a family. NOTHING can stop that. It'll be okay. Your father and I, the King and Queen..... We're all going to protect you. You just worry about being a kid and looking out for Emily.”

“.....But what if I can't?”

Gaster rubbed his head in a comforting gesture. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~You can, I know you can. I'm going to have to let you FIGHT.~~~~~~~~~~ ” He sighed heavily. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~You must only use your magic, especially your Blaster, when absolutely necessary. I want you to try and show MERCY at all costs first. Magic is the last option, do you understand?~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“.....Yeah.....”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~It's my job as Judge and your mother's as Captain to protect you. Let US worry about everything going on right now. You protect Emily but NEVER kill anyone. EVER. If it comes to that, you run. You teleport somewhere safe until a teacher or someone in authority can take care of it.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“Yes, you teleport. You run far away. Only use Magic if you absolutely have to, okay?” Arial smiled. She frowned and sighed heavily. “Remember, you're just a kid. Our kid. We love you and we don't you to have to worry. Protect your brother, and Emily but don't cause any unnecessary trouble.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I will train you when we both have time in the evenings. I want you to focus on defense magic for now.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“Okay, Dad. I promise. I'm sorry.....for worrying you....”

“Me too. I dont' want to admit it but.....things aren't looking good.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~But let us worry about kingdom matters. So, what happened?~~~~~~~~~~ ” Gaster said gently checking over Sans's hand.

“I....*hiss*..... I tried to run away and make the girl go away. She just wouldn't leave us alone. She's the daughter of one of the Magicians..... I tried MERCY honest.... I was about to give up and teleport us away, but she used magic. MAGIC dad.... I....It was aimed at the both of us. I reacted and....tried to stop the spell with my hand. Guess I....I didn't do very well. Emily didn't get hurt though.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans!~~~~~~~~~~ ” Gaster exclaimed in worry. Papyrus stirred in his sleep.

“That's what I said when Emily explained on the phone,” Arial sighed. “I called to check on her and Papyrus earlier.”

Gaster calmed down, not wanting to wake Papyrus or worry Sans further. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans... You're not strong enough to dodge attacks like that yet. You only have one HP.... You could have....~~~~~~~~~~ ” He rested his head against Sans's. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I don't know what I'd do if I lost you....~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“I'm okay though.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I suppose,~~~~~~~~~~ ” he sighed. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~But don't do that anymore. Not until we train your defenses better.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“.....Okay.....” He moaned in pain.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Let me see,~~~~~~~~~~ ” Gaster spoke gently as he looked his hand over. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Nice job, Arial. I couldn't have done much better.~~~~~~~~~~ ” Sans winced as Gaster felt the wrappings of the soft cast. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I'm sorry, son.~~~~~~~~~~ ” He took a more gentle hold and both his hands glowed bright blue. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~This will help with the pain. How do you feel otherwise? How's your HP?~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“I feel a bit tired still.”

“I'll go get some more of that medicine,” Arial said standing up.

“Uhggg, not that stuff again, mom.....” Sans whined. Gaster chuckled before increasing his magic.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I've got it, Arial. I can take it from here. Why don't you rest up for a moment? I'll help with dinner once Sans is feeling better. You've had quite the day.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“I think I will. Let me know if Papyrus wakes up.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Alright, dear. Feeling better?~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“Yeah..... Thanks......”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~You should try and rest some more. You need to heal.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“.....Yeah....” he yawned. Gaster carefully repositioned his hand propped up on the pillow. He rubbed his head until he fell fast asleep.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~We love you so much, my little pun. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you and let you just be a normal child for once.~~~~~~~~~~ ” He got up with a heavy sigh and went to check on Arial.

&&&&&

Sans woke up to good smells and Papyrus giggling at him to wake up. "Sans! Up!"

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Hey Pap." Papyrus giggled again. Sans smiled and slowly sat up. He was careful of his injured hand. It didn't hurt as much but it was still healing and tender.

"Fren Em'ly here," Papyrus smiled as pulled on Sans's arm.

"Em's here?"

"Unca Richard Aunt Cass too," he smiled.

"Hey little buddy," Richard smiled as he came over to them. "How ya holdin up?"

"I'm fine. Hand's still a bit sore but don't hurt as much."

"That's great, Sans. That was so brave of you to do that. It was very dangerous and I'm sorry. I'll try to watch out for my kind better."

"It's okay, Uncle Richard. I know it wasn't your fault. I know there's still good people out there that like us.... I just hope it doesn't get as bad as mom and dad are saying.... I.....I'm scared..."

"Hey, it's going to be okay Sans." He knelt down and carefully pulled Sans into a hug. "You're Dad and I, and the King and Queen will make sure it's going to be okay. We'll protect you, all of you. Okay?"

"Okay..." Emily rushed over. She squeezed in on the side of Richard and pulled Sans into an almost rib breaking hug. “Uurrgg... Em....easy....that hurt's.....”

“I'm sorry! I just....I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared!”

“It's alright, Em. I'm gonna be alright. Everything's going to be okay,” he hugged back with his uninjured arm.

“It's going to be fine, Emily,” Cassandra smiled as she came over. “It's time to eat. Your father and Arial made a great meal for us all. “You were both so brave today. You alright, Sans?”

“Yeah.... I'll be okay....” She smiled at him in return. “Let's go eat, Em. I'm starving.”

She smiled and helped him up. “I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were gonna die....”

“I won't let that happen Emily.”

“Especially me,” Richard smiled. He patted her back. “It's all gonna be okay, sweetie.”

“Go eat!” Papyrus smiled as they all headed into the dinning room where Gaster and Arial were waiting for them.

&&&&&

After dinner, the Alexanders got ready to leave. “You all take care. We'll be sure to keep in touch.”

“....Do we have to go to school tomorrow?” Emily sighed sadly.

“You can do it, honey,” Richard smiled as he knelt down to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her head. “I'm sorry that things have gotten so bad, but you two need to be examples. You need to show the kingdom that DETERMINATION and Monster Magic can exist together. That we're both stronger together. It takes both.”

“Really daddy?”

“That's the secret,” he winked. “Unity, being together. You need to be our bubbly little light, okay?”

“I believe in you, sweetie,” smiled Cassandra as she knelt down and put her in a hug. “You need to ground Sans, that's your job. And he's there to protect you. It's a symbiotic relationship.”

“Sym....simboltic....?”

Gaster could only laugh. “It means you two work together and support each other. Your magic and DETERMINATION feed off each other.”

“Really dad? Is that why you're so strong?”

“Yes and no,” he smiled. “I know I would be a very different monster and probably put my jobs before you. If a Monster or Human has too high of a level, they will distance themselves and let their powers consume them.”

“So....it could happen with me....or you.....or mom?”

“We have grounds to keep us from that,” smiled Arial. “I have you, your brother, and our family to focus on. Your father has all of us,” she said as she patted his head. She kissed Papyrus on the forehead.

“So, you two should go to school, but be careful. You need to find allies that can help. Safety in numbers,” smiled Cassandra.

“School good,” smiled Papyrus. “Mean people bad.”

“Yes, my son,” smiled Gaster. “I think your brother and your cousin will be alright. They're very strong.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks again for inviting us over,” smiled Cassandra as they group hugged all around.

“You take care you little monster,” Richard joked as he gave Sans a rough head rub. He flinched but had a big smile on his face. He hugged Richard as tight and best he could with his broken hand.

“Thank you, Uncle Richard.”

“You're welcome, buddy.”

“Sans....don't scare me anymore....” Emily sniffled, hugging him tight. “I don't want them to get you,” said as she nuzzled against him. “You're my best friend, my cousin. I need you.”

“It'll be okay, Em. I promise.”

“Okay.... You better get stronger. Be good. I love you.”

“Love you too, Em.”

“Goodnight, thanks for coming. Everyone take care,” smiled Arial as she let everyone leave. “You get a good night sleep, my little Emily. It's going to be alright, okay?” She nodded and left with her parents. Once the door closed, Sans looked sadly at the floor. Today had been a LONG day and fears he had pushed aside started to grow now. Papyrus yawned and curled against Arial's leg. “I'm going to put a certain young skeleton to sleep and finish cleaning up. Sans, you think you can help your father a little? Just don't injure your hand further okay?”

“.....Y-yeah, mom.”

She came over and kissed him on the head. “You'll be alright, sweetie. Don't worry, okay? No matter what happens, we all still love you and we'll ALWAYS protect you.” He smiled a bit and she left down the hallway. He watched her leave before falling back into his racing thoughts. He jumped at the hand on his shoulder.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans.....~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“....Y-yeah, Dad?” he gulped, their eyes meeting. Gaster's eyes were serious, almost looking into his soul.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~You know a lot more than you've been telling, don't you?~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“.....Y-you.....yeah.....” He looked back down at the floor again, and his hand. Gaster knelt down and his face softened. He pulled Sans into a hug. Sans turned and buried himself into him, new tears falling from his eyes as he shook. “I really am scared, Dad! War?! What if....What if even WITH training I....I can't protect her? What if I can't protect mom, or Papyrus?!”

Gaster pulled him up into his arms and stood, holding him tight. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Ssssshhhhh..... It's alright, my little pun. I know. We're all scared but we aren't going to let that keep us down. We're all doing the best we can. I can't promise that things will get better. It all depends on the Humans and what choices everyone makes. I CAN promise that this family, both human and monster, will keep you safe. No matter what happens, we will support and protect each other. Your mother was right. We will always be there and our love for one another is stronger than anything. It's going to be alright, Sans. You're not alone. That's one thing I want you to always remember. You're not alone.~~~~~~~~~~ ”

“....I love you, Dad....” he sniffled in reply, still not letting go. Gaster continued to hold him and rub his back until he settled down.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I love you too, we all do. It's alright to be afraid, just don't let it control you. You have to turn it into courage and remember what matters. It's alright.~~~~~~~~~~ ” Sans nodded weakly. Gaster just smiled and rested his head against Sans's until the young skeleton calmed down. “ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~You're alright, my little pun,~~~~~~~~~~ ” he spoke softly.

Sans took one last, big shaky breath. “Thanks, Dad. So uh.....we should help mom clean up then?”

Gaster smiled and gently dried Sans's eyes. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Yes, we should.~~~~~~~~~~ "

"Okay...."

He carefully set Sans down and started cleaning up. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~If you need to, use your magic instead of your hand. Just don't push yourself. She didn't hit you with her magic at all, did she?~~~~~~~~~~ "

"No...I mostly just blocked it..."

Gaster sighed. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~At least she didn't actually hit you..... Emily wasn't the only one you frightened today..... With only one HP.....you're an easy target for those that wish you harm.~~~~~~~~~~ "

".....Dad......?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Sorry, Sans. I just want you to be careful. I.....suppose your mother is rubbing off on me....~~~~~~~~~~ " he smiled with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I will dad." He smiled and went back to cleaning up. Sans sighed, smiling too. He was at ease knowing that no matter what, their family was ready to face what lie ahead.

Arial sighed as she came in to the kitchen. "Finally got your brother down for the night. He was tired, he just didn't want to admit it. You're using your magic?” she asked warily.

"It's okay, mom. I won't use too much. I just need a little help cuz of my hand."

"Oh alright. I guess your father is helping too anyway. Why don't you get your bath and get ready for bed? I'll help your father finish up."

"Are you sure? I still want to help."

"You had a ruff day today," she giggled. She came over and started tickling him. "You need to be arrested."

Sans laughed "No!" he giggled.

 ~~~~~~~~" ~~You really should do what your mother tells you,~~~~~~~~~~ " Gaster smiled, trying not to laugh.

"....O-Okay..... That was a great 'rib tickler' mom."

Arial laughed. "Alright, now. Go on. Get."

"Love you mom," he smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the head before he headed for the bathroom.

"You two didn't get much done I can see. Is he okay?"

Gaster sighed, taking her hand. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~He's an adult in a six year old's body. He knows what's going on, he..... He's skilled at reading people, like me. He knows what's happening and he's scared. I talked to him and seems like he'll be alright now.~~~~~~~~~~ "

"I hope so."

" ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~As long as we are honest with him, encourage him, and are there to support him, he'll be alright,~~~~~~~~~~ " Gaster smiled.

"....I just wanted him to be a child for a little while longer....."

" ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I did too, Arial. We must be strong for them,~~~~~~~~~~ " he smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

There was a splash and a yelp of pain. "Aaaahhhuuuuuggg!!!" Gaster rushed towards the bathroom.

Arial just sighed, the worry on her face disappearing as quickly as it came. She knew he would take care of things. "Oh Wingdings......" she smiled a bit. She went back to finishing cleaning up.

Sans was clutching his injured hand, the wrappings of the cast wet, soapy, and coming undone. He was sitting a bit awkwardly in the bath water. The bar of soap was on the floor outside the tub with a puddle of water. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans? You okay?~~~~~~~~~~ " Gaster asked as he came in.

"......Sorry...... I didn't wake Pap did I.....?" His face was pained and there was a bit of blood where the bones had been broken from his injury.

" ~~ ~~ ~~I don't think so.~~~~~~ " Gaster said as he came over and gently took Sans's injured hand. He hissed in pain. " ~~ ~~ ~~What happened?~~~~~~ "

"I....I was almost done washing up and....I slipped. I was trying to.....use my magic.....but.....I lost concentration and.....I..... I bumped my hand...."

" ~~ ~~ ~~It looks like you tried not to fall on it to me. I'll have to redo the whole cast once you're done.~~~~~~ " He used his blue healing magic to help ease the pain.

"......I'm sorry, Dad...."

" ~~ ~~ ~~Don't be. You just underestimated yourself a little. You need to be extra careful for a week or so until things heal. After you hand is better we'll starting some training.~~~~~~ "

"....What if....what if more people try to hurt me or Emily?" Sans asked as he started to rinse off as best he could.

Gaster sighed, smiling a little. " ~~ ~~ ~~Just do what we've told you and you'll be alright. Teleport and run away if you can't talk things over. Maybe there are more allies at school than enemies? You never know. Try not to worry, my son. Remember what I've told you, you're not alone,~~~~~~ " he smiled at him as he finished taking all the wrappings off. " ~~ ~~ ~~You just worry about being you and looking out for Emily. You're still a child and you should be having fun.~~~~~~ "

"Like this?" Sans smirked as he splashed with his right hand. Gaster couldn't help but laugh.

Sans laughed too. " ~~ ~~ ~~Well....WATER you laughing about?~~~~~~ " he joked.

Gaster just laughed more before splashing Sans with his hand like he had when he was a baby. He flinched in reply but it had served in rinsing him off the rest of the way. Sans giggled. "I remember when I was just a little baby. You had me beat that day in our little splash war."

" ~~ ~~ ~~I'm surprised you can remember that.~~~~~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

"Well yeah. That was when I was just figuring out all my magical potential. It was fun." Gaster smiled.

" ~~ ~~ ~~That was the proudest moment of my life....~~~~~~ " he sighed happily. Sans carefully got out of the bathtub with Gaster's help. He started carefully drying himself off with the towel he had set aside.

Gaster came over to help. "The 'proudest moment of your life'?" Sans questioned, now trying to remember why winning a splash war would have caused him to say that.

" ~~ ~~ ~~It was when you first summoned your blasters.~~~~~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

".....Oh yeah! I uh.....just kinda did it," he smiled. Gaster was almost beaming at the memory as he helped Sans put the towel around him.

" ~~ ~~ ~~You're much stronger now. You may be weak in HP but you more than make up for it with your magic and your high protective instinct. You're going to be great someday Sans, I know you are,~~~~~~ " he smiled as he rubbed his head. " ~~ ~~ ~~It's getting late, let's get you ready for bed.~~~~~~ "

"Okay."

Sans headed out down the hall to his room. He was careful to be quiet passing Papyrus's door. Gaster stayed behind to clean up the bathroom. Sans opened his dresser with his uninjured hand and took out his pajamas. He tried to get them on as carefully as possible. He hissed in pain as he tried to put the sleeve over his hand. Gaster soon came in and went over to him. " ~~ ~~ ~~Careful, let me help.~~~~~~ "

Sans sighed as Gaster helped him get dressed. "I.....I guess I just.....wanted to be strong like you.... I messed up instead....."

" ~~ ~~ ~~It's alright, Sans. You're still just a child. I wasn't really much stronger than you at your age. I was just barely learning my powers and my Blasters hadn't evolved to the level of yours yet~~~~~~." He stood and gently lifted Sans's head to meet his eyes. " ~~ ~~ ~~Don't worry about trying to be strong enough right now. It's MY job to protect our family and this kingdom. Your job is just be yourself. It's alright. What you did today wasn't stupid, it was brave. I know you're upset because you're injured and you can't use your hand, but don't let that make you feel useless. You're going to be okay. With a good night sleep, you'll feel better.~~~~~~ "

Arial poked her head in, having finished cleaning up. "Everything alright?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~It's fine, dear. Sans just needed a little 'heart to heart'.~~~~~~ " he said with a wink. Sans giggled.

"Can I help?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Could you get the medical kit for me?~~~~~~ "

"Sure," she smiled. Gaster picked Sans up into his arms and sat him down on the bed. He used more healing magic as he checked over his hand again.

".....I love you all so much...." Sans sniffled, still a bit shaken up but mostly from his hand.

" ~~ ~~ ~~We love you too. Everything's going to be alright, my little pun.~~~~~~ "

He nodded, trying not to cry. "Aww, sweetie...." Arial smiled as she set the kit down and came over. She sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. "You've had such a long, rough day today haven't you? It's going to be alright, my little monster. You were so brave today," she said as she rested her head against his. He let silent tears fall freely. She gently pulled him against her and rubbed his back, letting him bury his head. He let out a muffled yawn. Gaster made quick but careful work redoing his cast.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Good, you didn't break it any further, just roughed things up a bit,~~~~~~ " he said as he finished cleaning off the blood and putting new medicine on the breaks. He added a splint to the finger to keep it from breaking further before wrapping it tightly in its own wrap. Then he carefully wrapped his wrist and hand up in a more secure cast. He used one last wave of healing magic before gently setting Sans's hand down. The small skeleton was fast asleep against his mother. " ~~ ~~ ~~Our Sans is just such a brave little boy.~~~~~~ " Gaster spoke softly so not to wake his son.

"Yes he is," Arial smiled warmly. "We are truly blessed with two beautiful children." She gently repositioned him and laid him down in his bed. She carefully tucked him in, propping up his hand gently. "Great job, Wingdings. I guess I didn't do it quite right."

" ~~ ~~ ~~It's alright, Arial. You did very well. I just reinforced a few things.~~~~~~ " Arial carefully got off the bed. She kissed Sans's head before turning to Gaster.

"Sweet dreams, my little Sans. You're going to be just fine." Gaster smiled as the two left the room. He left Sans's door open a crack just in case he needed them. He let out his own yawn. "Long day at work Wingdings?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Yes, a lot of positive results in the DETERMINATION studies. There's also a lot of unrest trickling throughout the kingdom..... Then I have two little monsters that seem to 'magically defeat me' once I get home.~~~~~~ "

"Welcome to my world," Arial laughed.

Gaster couldn't help but smile. " ~~ ~~ ~~We should call it a night as well then, should we not?~~ "~~ ~~

~~~~"Sounds like a good idea." She stole a kiss from Gaster as they headed into their bedroom. The door closed and all was peaceful in the Aster house.~~ ~~

&&&&&

The next morning, Sans woke up to noises from the kitchen. "Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus grinned in triumph as he successfully fed himself his first bite of food, breakfast. Sans rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He wandered down the hallway and into the kitchen. “Good morning, my little monster,” Arial smiled. “We made your favorite for breakfast.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Great job, my son!~~~~~~ ” Gaster praised as Papyrus fed himself two more bites.

“Nyeh heh heh!” he clapped. Gaster turned his attention to Sans as the older sibling sat down.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~How are you feeling today, my little pun?~~~~~~ ”

“Better. It doesn't hurt as much as yesterday.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~That's good. I'll check it over after breakfast.~~~~~~ ” Sans nodded and started eating, careful to keep his right hand still and not get it dirty. He tried to use his magic to help, but it wasn't quite “awake” yet. Blue magic helped lift his utensils. He looked to see his father winking at him. Arial only smiled as she coached Papyrus to finish his breakfast. The small skeleton smiled and waved at his big brother.

“Sooo....mom,” Sans asked between bites. “Do I have to go to school today? Can I call in sick?”

“....Sweetie....I don't get to call in sick every time I get injured on the job. So....No.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans, remember what I told you yesterday. You must find allies at school. You are not alone. You need to be there for Emily. You'll be alright,~~~~~~ ” Gaster added with a smile.

“.....”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~You're going to school, Sans,~~~~~~ ” he replied seriously. Sans sighed heavily. Gaster reached over and put a comforting hand on his. " ~~ ~~ ~~You're going to be fine, my little pun.~~~~~~ "

"Sweetie....it's gonna be alright. You know how to run away if it gets bad. I think your father makes a good point. There are allies at school. I know there are. 'Keep your friends close' as they say. If you need me or your father we'll be close by. You can teleport to us if you need to."

" ~~ ~~ ~~Only if it's an emergency....~~~~~~ " Gaster added. " ~~ ~~ ~~I would hope your teacher will be there for you too.~~~~~~ " Papyrus, who was mostly done anyway, reached out his hands to Sans. He let his fork fall through the holes in his hands. He whined to be let over to him. " ~~ ~~ ~~You want to give your brother a hug?~~~~~~ " Gaster smiled as he used magic to lift him out of his high chair.

"Brudder!" he giggled as he was set in Sans's lap. He gave him the biggest hug he could.

"Awww Pap..." he smiled. Gaster and Arial smiled at the scene.

"Sans okay now?" he smiled in reply as he nuzzled against him.

"Yeah, thanks Pap."

He giggled and sat more upright. He stared at Sans's injured hand and the food left on his plate. He wiggled in his lap and grabbed Sans's fork, trying to get some of his breakfast on it. After the third try, he managed to do it and held the bite of food up to Sans's mouth. "Help!" he smiled.

"Thanks bro." Sans said with smile and took a bite.

"More! Help fish eating," he replied as he did it again.

Arial just laughed at the sweet gesture. Gaster watched proudly. " ~~ ~~ ~~Looks like you have a very caring little brother, my little pun.~~~~~~ " Sans smiled back.

Papyrus just gave him a sticky kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, I think I'm done now. I don't want to be late."

Papyrus just nodded. "Sssss......sskoo," he agreed.

"Alright now," Arial chuckled. "Come on, you little helper, you," she said as she picked him up out of Sans's lap.

" ~~ ~~ ~~I'll clear off the table,~~~~~~ " Gaster said as he got up. " ~~ ~~ ~~I'll be in to help you if you need it, Sans.~~~~~~ "

"Okay dad." Sans went to get washed up and changed for school. He did everything carefully and slowly, managing to get mostly ready. He had trouble with his shirt and shoes though. He looked at his hand and waited for his father to be done. Gaster soon came in. He noticed what Sans needed help with and came over.

He helped him get dressed the rest of the way and tie up his shoes. He gently took his hand and looked it over. The new wrappings were holding up just fine. Sans was doing a great job of keeping them dry and clean. " ~~ ~~ ~~You're doing much better. It's healing up just fine,~~~~~~ " he smiled. " ~~ ~~ ~~I'll be right back.~~~~~~ " He left the room but quickly returned. He had a small, fold of fabric with him. " ~~ ~~ ~~Let me see your arm a moment, Sans.~~~~~~ " He held his arm out while Gaster wrapped the fabric up and around and tied it just tight enough. He made sure to be careful positioning his hand. “ ~~ ~~ ~~It's not a medical grade sling, but it will do. Just be careful at school and don't be afraid to ask for help.~~~~~~ ”

“...Okay...” he sighed as he mustered a smile.

Gaster knelt down to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eye with a smile. “ ~~ ~~ ~~Sans, it's going to be alright. You're very brave, I know you are. I have to be brave everyday too.~~~~~~ ”

“....Yeah... I'm.....I'm not alone. Maybe Em and I WILL find allies at school.”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~That's my little pun,~~~~~~ ” he smiled in reply as he rubbed his head. “ ~~ ~~ ~~You just do your best and stay true to who you are. Your mother and I are very proud of you.~~~~~~ ”

“Thanks,” he smiled. Gaster stood and extended his hand for Sans to follow.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~I'm sure Emily will be here to come get you for school any minute now.~~~~~~ ” Sans nodded as he followed his father back into the kitchen.

“Morning, Sans,” smiled Emily.

“Hey buddy,” smiled Richard. “You two get a personal escort.”

“Richard?” Gaster questioned curiously. He just nodded with a knowing look. Gaster nodded back. “Well, I think I'll pack my things. I'll be just a moment, children.”

“How's Cassandra?” Arial asked as she repositioned Papyrus in her arms.

“She's good. She's excited to start taking care of Papyrus for you.”

“Unca!” smiled Papyrus.

“Hey little bone buddy. How you doin?”

“Nyeh heh heh,” he laughed, waving.

“So, when are you heading back in to work?”

“Next week. After the weekend. That will be enough time to make sure everyone gets settled.”

“You're going back to work, mom?”

“Yes, sweetie. Just like you have to go school.”

“The Kingdom needs you,” smiled Emily. “You fight the best.”

“Aww, thanks sweetie.”

“Mommy fight! Me fight too!”

Arial giggled and rubbed Papyrus's back. “Not yet, little one. You just stay sweet and pure.” He only smiled.

“Alright. Shall we get going? We'll be home later, dear.”

“Have a great day everyone. Say bye, Papyrus.”

“Bye bye!” With that, the group departed.

&&&&&

“What is it you wanted to tell me, Richard? Why couldn't it be said in front of the children?”

“The King wanted to let you know that the unrest is really growing out there, man. I keep tryin to talk to people but.....”

“Yes...I've noticed...... I've had to Judge a lot more recently. Arial is getting prepared to come back to work as you now know.”

“So....how we do we break it to the kids gently?”

“.....Sans already knows....” Gaster sighed heavily. “He has my natural ability to read others quite well. He knows things aren't very peaceful right now. …..I worry what we can do for them. They're all three just kids, Richard. They shouldn't have to worry about such things. …Let alone the possibility of war....”

“Whoa, man!” he smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Take it easy. We just have to be strong for them and support them. We have to let them know they are loved and they are not alone.”

“I know.... Any other news?”

“Nope. Asgore just wants us to be on our guard and make sure our forces and abilities are ready to go. We just need to keep a more keen eye on those that wanna hurt us.”

“I will do everything in my power to keep our children safe. I will prevent war as long as I can.”

“Me too, man. Me too.” The two friends shared a one armed embrace as they continued on towards the labs.

&&&&&

At school, Sans and Emily were sitting in class. A few of the students constantly glared at the two of them. The teacher did her best to quiet them and keep them well behaved. Sans meet the eyes of the magician's daughter. She glared with a smirk. He just glared back. Emily reached from behind him to put a hand on his shoulder. “ ~~ ~~ ~~It's okay, Sans,~~~~~~ ” she whispered to him. “ ~~ ~~ ~~Remember....~~~~~~ ” He nodded and put his uninjured hand on hers. The teacher looked at them and nodded. Sans and Emily turned to face the front of the class. The teacher then turned to the girl.

“Maryanne, you're not trying to start trouble are you?”

“No, ma'am. Of course not,” she lied.

“I know who your father is, but that doesn't mean you can intimidate the other students. Yes, he's a Monster, but he's my student too.” She left it at that before continuing the lesson. “Now, who can tell me what a verb is?” A few students raised their hands. Maryanne just sighed heavily and grumbled. A few girls and boys just shook their head at her and made silent agreements.

&&&&&

At lunch recess, Sans and Emily were almost done eating. She helped him a little bit, but he tried to use his magic and do things himself. They were doing just fine, not even talking to anyone but each other. “ ~~ ~~ ~~So, things aren't looking good for daddy and Uncle Gaster, are they....?~~~~~~ ”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Everything's fine, Em. They're hard at work for the King and they're trying to reason with everyone. I mean....I can't help being a little scared but.....I'm trying hard to be brave just like my dad. Whatever happens, Emily..... We're a family and we're not gonna face anything alone.~~~~~~ ”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~Yeah,~~~~~~ ” she smiled.

“Hey, dorks. Don't you know you're not supposed to be using that stupid, weird language? Mrs. Apple forbid it,” one of Maryanne's girlfriend's said as the group neared them.

  
“She forbid it DURING CLASSTIME,” Emily said as she turned to them, a glare on her face. “It's recess. Besides, we weren't bothering you. YOU came over here. We were just talking to ourselves.”

“You call THAT, talking? Your kind need to get out of here. You don't belong here,” sneered Maryanne. She got into Emily's face and started jabbing her with a finger. “As for you, you're disgusting. You call those things your family. Humans are supreme, we're much smarter. Our magic is just as powerful, if not MORE powerful. Monsters should be serving under us, or be nonexistent.”

Emily pushed her finger away. “DON'T CALL MY COUSIN STUPID! Our King and Queen that RULE this kingdom are Monsters! How dare you speak ill of your friends and neighbors. We all live here together.”

“Emily.....” Sans warned as the group closed in. He got up from the table to go to her side.

“What are YOU going to do about it, you pile of bones? You only have one HP and you're down a hand. I thought I put you in your place last time.....”

“Just leave us alone!” Sans growled, moving in front of Emily. “I don't want to FIGHT. It's wrong to hurt other people.”

“So what? YOU'RE not people. You're a Monster, nothing but weak creatures. Besides, I've heard you can hurt people just fine with your Blaster thingy. Going to 'Judge me', like your stupid father?”

“No! But I can bring him here if you want. I'm sure he'd love to give your father a piece of his mind too.”

“Ha! My dad's one of the strongest Mages. You're father has no chance, even if he's the Judge. Besides, I only want a piece of YOU!” she smirked as she powered up her own magic. She smirked at the panic in Sans's eyes as he figured out what to do. One of her groupies started poking at his sling.

“Ow! That hurts! Stop it....”

“This is fun!” the lackey laughed.

“Sans....!” Emily cried as the other kids tried to pull her away from him. They were punching her in the back every so often to make her move away.

“So....what are you going to do, Monster.....” Maryanne smirked. “Should I just end it now? Or see if I can provoke you into a FIGHT? Should I show 'MERCY' and put you out of your misery?”

“Your father must be pretty messed up to pass on such HATE to a little girl.....” a voice spoke from outside the crowd. A tall, older kid from two grades up came into view. Emily looked at him and noticed who he was. He was an older brother to the boy that sat next to her. Said classmate stood behind his brother.

“Don't speak ill of my father,” Maryanne glared.

“My father's a mage too, you know,” the boy spat back. “He knows we should be kind and live in peace with them. He knows we're a lot stronger when we stand WITH the Monsters.”

“Then you're family is a dirty, betraying lot too.”

“Why don't you try to FIGHT us then?” the lackey that had been poking Sans's sling piped up.

“Because it IS wrong. It's against the law. FIGHTs are only for those in authority to protect us from people like you.”

“Protect US? The Judge and the Captain of the Guard are both Monsters!” another lackey quipped back.

“So are the King and Queen. Humans are the one's that need protecting.”

“Everyone just stop fighting!” another student from class yelled, pushing the group off of Emily.

“You all need to just stop being so dumb.....” agreed another girl. Sans looked around to see six boys and girls start to surround him and Emily. Seven, if you included their classmate's older brother. Maryanne's band of followers started to gather behind her, away from the other students. At least one other kid from the group of six was the daughter of a mage.

Maryanne growled low in her throat before screaming. “Humans are the superior race! Always!” she flung a dark red orb right at Sans. He squinted hard, trying to teleport or at least brace for impact. It never came. He opened his eyes to see the older brother in front of him. He had a magic shield conjured. It was slightly cracked from deflecting her blow. He turned his head.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah....is Em-Emily?”

The boy nodded. “Sans, was it? She's over there with my brother.”

“Curse you all! This isn't over!” Maryanne sneered as she ran away. Teachers had started to gather at the commotion, dispersing the other children away from the fight.

“Sans....” Emily sighed in relief. She came and hugged him, careful of his hand in the sling. “Did they hurt it bad?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“I can check for you,” the older kid said as he dropped his shield. “My name's Thomas, my little brother Jack is in your class.” He carefully took his hand out of the sling and used green magic to examine the cast. “They didn't injure you really, just made it hurt. You should be okay.”

“Thank you, Thomas. I....I don't know defensive magic yet.....”

“It's okay,” he said as he carefully put his hand back in the sling. “That Blaster weapon of yours or a bone attack would have just made a bigger mess. You need anything, you just tell my brother. Not all Mages are bad. Not all Humans are bad, okay? Emily? You got a good friend here. You take care of him. You two be safe and stay away from girls like her.”

“Thank you, Thomas,” Emily smiled. “Thank you so much.” She took Sans's uninjured hand to bring him back over to the table. Their other classmates sat down with them to keep an eye out while they finished recess.

“Dad was right,” Sans smiled. Emily smiled back in agreement.

&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Sans was watching Papyrus for Arial while she started dinner and finished up some chores. She was elated to hear about his classmates protecting him. He was doing his best to keep his wrist still and not let Papyrus bump it. “Dad should be home soon then?” Sans asked excitedly.

“Yes, my little monster. He'll be home in the next hour at the latest. He HAS been acquiring projects lately.”

“.....Yeah.....”

“Ball Sans!” Papyrus giggled as he tossed the ball at him.

“Pap wait!” Sans called out as it came towards him. In a split second, he used his magic and his right hand to catch it. “Remember, bro..... I can't catch right now.....”

“Oh noes! Brudder hurt?” he gasped worriedly as he ran over. He hugged him tight.

“It's alright. I'm okay. Just be careful,” he smiled. He pat his head with his other hand. “Why don't you bring your puzzle blocks over?”

“Nyeh heh heh!” he grinned as he ran over to his other toys. Sans smiled again.

"You're so sweet, Sans. He's going to stick to you like glue as he gets older."

"He loves you the most, mom. I can tell." Arial smiled at him.

"P-puzzle....." Papyrus smiled as he set it in front of Sans. "We do togever."

"Sure Pap." He giggled happily and started putting the pieces into the correct shape. Sans watched, surprised how quickly his brother was locking the blocks into place. "Looking great, Pap!"

"Sans help too!"

"Okay bro." Sans said with a smile. He scooted closer and was handed a block to place down. He thought a moment before locking it into place on a piece Papyrus had just done. He went to grab another piece, but Papyrus beat him to it. He just smiled, proud of his brother's intelligence. "You know what, Pap?"

"Nyeh.....?"

"I think you're going to be the smartest kid I know. You really have a knack for these things."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus smiled happily.

"He is very smart for his age," Arial agreed. "I may have to get him toys out of his age group. He's already solved most of his puzzle toys."

"Dad's gonna be happy about that." Sans said with another smile.

" ~~ ~~ ~~What am I going to be happy about?~~~~~~ " The two turned towards where they heard Gaster's voice.

He looked down at them from the living room entryway. "Daddy!" Papyrus smiled as he got up and ran towards him. "I solve puzzle!"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Oh did you?~~~~~~ " Gaster asked with a smile. He giggled in reply and "dragged" him over to see the apple he had made. Gaster could only smile as he looked at it. " ~~ ~~ ~~You're very smart, my son.~~~~~~ "

"Sans help!"

He laughed in reply. "I put one piece down...." Gaster knelt down and pat Papyrus on the head before kneeling down to Sans.

" ~~ ~~ ~~And how was school today?~~~~~~ " he asked seriously.

"Well... it was better today."

" ~~ ~~ ~~Better how?~~~~~~ " he pried gently. He went into a proper kneel and carefully took Sans's arm out of the sling.

"Well that mage's daughter did try and pick on me and Emily again today. But some the other kids stood up for us. Some of them where other mages' kids."

Gaster's expression shifted from surprise to a knowing smile. " ~~ ~~ ~~It's as I told you, my little pun.~~~~~~ "

"Yeah....." Sans smiled. "Ow!" he shouted unexpectedly.

" ~~ ~~ ~~I'm sorry, Sans. I'm just checking it,~~~~~~ " Gaster replied calmly as he carefully poked and prodded Sans's injured hand. " ~~ ~~ ~~I want to make sure the other children didn't damage it further.~~~~~~ " He held his hand gently between both his own and concentrated his healing magic. Sans relaxed and smiled at his father. Gaster smiled back and let go once his HP was high enough it wasn't hurting. He carefully tucked it back into the sling. He rubbed Sans's head and stood up. " ~~ ~~ ~~There's something special I completed today I want to show you. It's a prototype, but it worked in all my tests so far.~~~~~~ " He picked up his briefcase and placed it in it's proper place in the den. He opened it and took something out.

"What is it?" Sans asked as he stared at what his father was holding.

It was beautiful and glowing in an iridescent blue. It was the most beautiful and amazing thing he'd seen in his life. " ~~ ~~ ~~It's a flower, my son. Bu not just any flower. It's a very special flower. I named it the Echo Flower.~~~~~~ "

"Why?" Gaster only smiled. He whispered something into it before giving it to Sans.

Sans ogled at its beauty before listening to it. " ~~ ~~ ~~You are very loved.~~~~~~ "

"Cool!" he listened to it again but all he heard was "cool". "What happened?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~It repeats the last thing it hears.~~~~~~ " Gaster explained " ~~ ~~ ~~That's why it's called an Echo Flower. I created it in hopes that it will help our king since he's sometimes forgetful.~~~~~~ "

Sans laughed. "So....you're going to put them in the castle?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~I hope so.~~~~~~ "

"I think they're great," Sans smiled. "They're one of your best inventions."

" ~~ ~~ ~~Thank you my little pun.~~~~~~ "

"Daddy! Ball Daddy!" Papyrus giggled as he picked up the ball and came over to them with it.

Gaster smiled. " ~~ ~~ ~~So you want to play ball Papyrus?~~~~~~ "

"Yesh Daddy." Gaster smiled again. Papyrus just smiled up at him and offered the ball. Gaster took the ball in his hands. Papyrus clapped and waited.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Are you ready? Here it comes.~~~~~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

"Ready Daddy!" he smiled as he reached to catch it. Gaster gently tossed the ball to him. He watched and waited then caught it with his arms. "Nyeh heh heh!"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Good job.~~~~~~ " Gaster said with a smile.

Papyrus grinned and threw the ball back. "Daddy!" Gaster catches the ball and tosses it back. "Nyeh!" Papyrus giggled as he got it and threw it back.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Arial called. Gaster smiled.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Papyrus, would like to help set the table?~~~~~~ " he asked. Papyrus smiled happily, willing to help anyway he can. Gaster picked him up and went to the kitchen. " ~~ ~~ ~~I have a new helper, dear,~~~~~~ " he smiled.

"Nyeh heh heh! Help mommy!"

Arial smiled. "You're still a bit too young for cooking. Setting the table would be a great help," she smiled as the two of them started getting utensils.

"Can I help?" Sans asked.

"I've got a great job for you," Arial smiled. "You can help me get the food ready. All you have to do is hold the serving dishes for me."

"Okay."

Arial smiled and handed him a small bowl. "Be careful not to use or bump your wrist." He nodded, carefully grabbing it. He managed to hold the bowl with his other hand. Arial smiled again.

&&&&&

The time soon came for Papyrus to celebrate his second birthday. The tension between Monsters and Humans had slowly started to grow, but the King and Queen were able to keep the peace for the moment. There were bad days for Arial, Gaster, and Richard, but they managed to keep their family going strong. There was still hope that things would die down so, they focused on the happy times. The Kingdom was still safe after all and its children needed that hope to keep them strong. Emily and Sans were both excited for Papyrus's party, having helped their parents plan everything. Arial was working in the kitchen while Papyrus watched. She was working on his cake. Emily and Sans were setting up the dinning room table. Both had already put their presents on the end of the table. Papyrus wanted to help with his cake. "Be careful, sweetie," Arial warned as he added some ingredients into the bowl. "Not too much okay?" He nodded and stopped when she held up her hand. A little bit extra went in but Arial smiled anyway. "You want to help stir it?"

"Nyeh heh heh!"

She just laughed at his excitement and handed him the spoon. "Alright, so you want to mix all the things together to make batter. Don't stir too hard." Papyrus nodded excited. He started stirring, his excitement about helping getting the better of him. Batter started to fly out of the bowl. "Easy Papyrus," Arial spoke sternly as she stilled his hands with her own. She moved her hands so they were right on top of his. "Like this, little one," she smiled as she guided his hands. Papyrus smiled. She smiled back. "You're so helpful. You're going to be awesome helping other people when you grow up. I just know you are."

"Help!" he smiled as he let her help him stir. Arial smiled again.

"Alright, we can stop stirring. It's all ready to be put in the pan for baking." Papyrus smiled happily. She let him help pour it into the two necessary pans. She set him down and put it in the oven herself. "You're too little to use the oven yet," she smiled with a pat to his head. "Why don't you go see if your father, brother, or cousin need your help?" Papyrus smiled and went to do just that.

Emily and Sans finished with their paper decorations and were just about to ask to help some more. "Want to help, Sans. Please?" Papyrus smiled as he patted his brother's leg.

"Aww, so sweet," smiled Emily.

"Sorry, bro. We're already done. We were going to go see if Mom or Dad needed help."

"Mommy sent me to you. She don't need help."

"How about we see if Dad needs help then?"

"Daddy!" he smiled back.

"Let's see.....I think Uncle Gaster went into Papyrus's room....."

Papyrus was already on his way towards his room. "Pap wait for us."

He knocked on the door when he found it locked. "Daddy?"

".....Papyrus....." Emily sighed. "You're always so excited and full of energy when you do things."

"I think Dad's doing something," Sans said. "Hey Dad! Can we come in?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~In a second.~~~~~~ " Gaster's voice said from within.

"See? We can't go in yet Paps."

"But.....that my room.... And I want to see Daddy....."

"Dad might be doing something very special for you."

"......Special...... :gasp: Birthday Special! Daddy make Papyrus present!" Gaster could be heard giggling from within. Emily had a big grin on her face. Papyrus was clapping excitedly at they waited for the door to open. They could hear shuffling and then the door being unlocked. The door opened a crack and Gaster peered out.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~It's still a bit of a mess, but you can come in now. Papyrus, I want you to close your eyes.~~~~~~ ”

“Okay okay,” he giggled happily. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. The latter wasn't that effective but it made Gaster smile nonetheless. The three walked in. Sans and Emily were trying hard to conceal their excitement at what they saw.

Gaster came over to lead his “blind” son over to what he had been making. “ ~~ ~~ ~~Alright, little one, you can open your eyes now.~~~~~~ ”

Papyrus gasped and his eyes widened in joy. “.....Daddy.....I......I......I luv it.....” he sputtered out, eyes welling with tears. “I LUV it!” he shouted dancing around the room and then hug attacking his father. Gaster grunted in surprise but he couldn't help smiling at the younger skeleton. He pat his head and picked him up. He carried him over to the bright red, race car bed he had just finished putting together. He sat Papyrus in the "driver's seat". "Weee!!!" he exclaimed as he pretended to drive his new bed. Emily and Sans could only laugh at the adorable scene before them. Gaster smiled happily.

"Hope I'm not late to the party," Richard smiled as he stepped into the room. He and Cassandra had just come from the house, having needed to do a few things before coming for the party. Two skeletons and a human jumped at the sudden presence. Sans accidentally summoned his Blaster.

"Sans. Careful."

"......Sorry, dad....." he sighed as it disappeared.

"It's okay Sans. I'm not mad." He took a deep breath, still embarrassed.

Emily just smiled at him, patting him on the back. "Whoa! Cool, little dude! You got a race car bed?" Richard grinned as he went over to Papyrus.

"Daddy made it Unca!"

"Of course he did," Richard smirked, staring at Gaster. Gaster just smiled back.

"Papyrus? Where's my little birthday nephew....." called Cassandra.

"Sans, Emily, why don't you take him to go play? I'll be out once I finish cleaning up."

"Let me help with that, Gaster."

"If you want to, Richard."

He just shrugged and started helping. "Come on, Bro. Aunt Cassie wants to see us," Sans said as he picked Papyrus up.

"Okie Sans." Emily smiled and followed them out.

"Nice job, Gaster. You outdid yourself."

"Thank you."

"It's hard to believe how fast little Papyrus is growing up."

"Yes, I figure he will be as tall as me when he's an adult."

"I don't doubt that," Richard smiled. Gaster smiled back.

&&&&&

In the kitchen, Cassandra was helping Arial put out all the food and check on the cake. "Hey mom. Can we help?"

"Of course you can."

"Mommy!" Papyrus smiled as he reached to be picked up.

Arial smiled and picked Papyrus up in her arms. "What had you all excited?" she asked with a smile.

"Daddy made me a car bed!"

"Oh did he now." Arial said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's bright red," he replied practically bouncing in her arms.

"I bet you can't wait to sleep in it tonight instead of your old crib."

"Yes!"

"There's my birthday nephew," Cassandra sang as she came over to Arial. "You're such a big boy now, turning two."

"Does that mean I can join the Royal Guard like you mommy?"

Arial just laughed. "Not yet, little one. You need to get a little older before you can start training."

".....Oh....Okay..... I still work real hard til I older!" He hugged her and she hugged back.

"You'll be great and I'll love you no matter what you do, Papyrus." She kissed the top of his head and readjusted him to one arm against her side.

"You've got a lot of DETERMINATION, sweetie," smiled Cassandra. "That's good."  
"What's deter..." Papyrus tired to say. "Deternim.......Determ..... What's dermination, Aunt Cassie?"

"It means you're really focused on your dreams and you'll keep trying to make them happen no matter what," Arial explained.

"Oh."

Both smiled. "We're done setting up," smiled Emily as they came in from the dinning room.

"Ready to start your party bro?" Sans asked.

"Party! Nyeh heh heh!" Gaster and Richard came in from Papyrus bedroom, having finished cleaning up the mess the first had made making the bed.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?"

"No, dear, we were just starting," Cassandra smiled.

"That's good." The family sat down to eat.

Papyrus happily ate what Arial had made. "This is good, mommy," he smiled.

"It's something you haven't had much of. I think you're old enough to eat it more often."

"GREAT! I LOVE this! What is it mommy?"

"It's called spaghetti." Arial said with a smile.

"Speg.....spag..... Pasta! I LOVE pasta!"

"I think our little skeleton found his favorite food," smiled Arial.

"Spaghetti!" smiled Emily. "Say it, Papyrus, I'm sure you can," she encouraged.

"Come on Pap."

"S'ghetti," he grinned in reply.

Cassandra and Arial smiled happily. "You're so smart, Papyrus," Richard smiled. The younger skeleton beamed happily.

"I can't WAIT for you to open your presents," Emily smiled. "I got you something special."

"How's going back to work been?" Cassandra asked Arial. "I know Papyrus has LOVED coming to spend the day with me. He's so excited when Emily comes home to play with him. He's memorized when she comes home. Sometimes he worries when she comes home late." Papyrus smiled in her direction and she smiled back.

"Awww, Pap..... You're starting to love Em more than me....." Sans joked.

".....nyeh..... No be mad.... I always love you the most, brudder." He reached out for a hug but it was hard being in his high chair.

"Let me help Pap." Sans said a smile. He got up and came over, giving him a big hug from his high chair. He didn't care that he got some spaghetti sauce on him. Gaster couldn't help but beam proudly at his sons.

"I feel like my students are ready, but I truly hope they never see battle," Arial admitted, her smile turning to a frown.

"Mommy need hug too?" Papyrus smiled as Sans pulled away.

"No, sweetie. It's alright," she replied, smile returning. "How about we dig into that wonderful birthday cake you helped me with?"

"Cake! I helped make with mommy!" The group giggled a bit.

Cassandra got up from her chair and helped clear away dinner. "Oh Cassandra, let me help."

"It's alright. I want to," she smiled.

"Me too," Emily smiled as she helped as well, especially with Papyrus.

Richard helped by pulling the cake into the center, but a bit closer to Papyrus. Everyone smiled at him and said "Happy Birthday" at the same time.

"Nyeh heh heh! I two! I big kid now!" he smiled, clapping.

"Cake time!" smiled Emily as Gaster started cutting and handing out slices. He put a place of smaller cut up bites in front of Papyrus.

"Yay!" he replied, feeding himself.

"This is great, Arial," Richard smiled. "One of the best cakes I've had.”

"Oh, thanks.... I didn't really do anything particularly special."

"It was made with love," smiled Emily.

"Yeah," Sans agreed between bites. "And Pap helped put a little of his own love in it too. He's going to be good in the kitchen like you, mom." Arial just smiled as everyone enjoyed the cake.

"All gone, gift time?" Papyrus asked.

Gaster giggled. "Of course my little noodle."

"Huh?" he answered with a tilt of his head.

Arial only laughed. "Awww! That's the perfect little name for you, my sweet little Papyrus."

"Yeah. He's gonna be tall too," Sans smiled.

"Open mine first!" Emily clapped as she took her present and put it in front of Papyrus.

He just smiled and started to tear at the brown paper and ribbon. He clapped when he opened it. It was a toy soldier made from clay and painted in Papyrus's favorite colors. "My daddy helped me with it but, I know you love hero stories and you want to be like Aunt Arial when you grow up." Papyrus happily gave her a hug. She smiled back. "You should open your brother's next."

Sans was slightly embarrassed at the though of going next, but he set the bag in front of him anyway. Papyrus grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Love you," he smiled as he pulled the gift out. He gasped. "For me?" A slightly worn teddy bear with a blue scarf was revealed.

"You always wanted it when we played in my room. You can have it. I don't need my bear anymore."

".....Th-thank you, brudder!" Gaster couldn't help but smile.

"I got something really cool for you," smirked Richard.

Papyrus tore at the thin packaging. "Book! Book!" he clapped as a story book was revealed. "Love it," he smiled as he turned to the next gift. Cassandra had gotten him a puzzle cube. You had to fit all the correct shapes inside through the proper holes. "Daddy's gift!" he smiled as he pulled the oddly shaped packed to himself. Gaster smiled. He tore into the packaging curiously and then clapped happily. "Yay!"

"Well, I guess your father's gift went along with mine," Arial smiled as she took her gift off the table. "Close your eyes, sweetie."

"Play surprise game? Okay!" he replied excitedly as he did so. She opened her present and carefully wrapped it around his neck and shoulders. She tied a secure knot to one side and placed the sword in his hand, careful of his holes.

"You can open your eyes now, Papyrus," she smiled with a kiss to his head.

He opened his eyes and then they welled with tears. "Nyeh! I Guardsman like mommy now!" Gaster and Arial smiled.

"You're the best looking Royal Guardsman ever, bro," Sans smiled.

"Yay!" Emily giggled.

"Well well well. Way to go!" Richard smiled.

"Nyeh heh heh! I protect family!"

Arial lifted him out of his high chair. The long cape draped past his feet as she held him. It was a size too big and too long but it was lovingly hand sewn just for him. "Yes, yes you will," Arial smiled.

She set him down on the floor to play. "Nyeh! I protect you, Daddy!" he smiled brandishing his sword.

Gaster smiled back. "Of course."

"No mean people hurt you!" he said proudly, standing defensiviely in front of him. "You either, brudder Sans!" Sans just laughed. Papyrus started running around fighting imaginary enemies with his sword, the cape billowing behind him.

"Let me help you clean up, Arial," smiled Cassandra as she helped to clear the table.

"Oh no! The lab is under attack! What should we do? We need the Royal Guard to come help!" Richard called as he ran after Papyrus. "Oh where oh where can I find a Royal Guardsman?"

"We have to save the Laboratory, Pap!" Sans called as he teleported and stood in front of him to stop him. "We have to save Dad and Richard!"

"Rarrr!!! I'm a mean person that's attacking!" Emily played along, knocking over some toy blocks.

"Nyeh heh heh! The Great Papyrus will save the day!"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Emily..... I don't think you should....~~~~~~ " Gaster started to warn, the game feeling too real for him.

"Hah! I'm being mean!" Emily called tickling Richard.

"I must ask you to stop, Human!" Papyrus retorted, brandishing his sword at her. "You must stop your attack on this sci....sci'tist!"

"Richard I......"

"Oh no! She's got me!" Richard said as he fell down. He laughed as Emily crawled onto him.

"Human! Release him!" Papyrus said as he poked her with his sword.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Emily.... That's enough.~~~~~~ "

"Gaster? What's up, man?" Richard asked as he noticed him standing frozen at the threshold of the living room. Sans looked worriedly up at him.

"Oh, you win....I'm defeated...." Emily said as she flopped over on top of Richard, Papyrus having gotten her with his sword.

He stood silent as Emily's acting caused him to relive a recent Judging. "Gaster?" Richard asked again.

"Uncle?" Emily asked.

"Dad?"

"Wingdings, honey....." Arial smiled as she placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, they're just playing. It's alright."

Small, holey hands wrapped around his leg. "I protect you, Daddy. It okay. I love you." Sans and Emily came over, hugging his other leg.

"Wingdings.......honey......it's alright." The four of them snapped him out of it. Richard walked over concerned.

"Gaster, dude, you okay?"

".....I.....I'm sorry...... I....didn't mean to ruin your game," he added with a smile. He used his magic to lift Papyrus into his arms. He hugged him close. "I love you so much, Papyrus. You are a great Royal Guardsman."

Richard smiled in relief. Sans and Emily looked at each other for a moment. " ~~Maybe your acting was too real, Em. You should play one of the good guys or something next time.~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~Okay.... I love you so much, Uncle Gaster. I'm sorry I scared you.~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~It's fine,~~~~~~ " he smiled. " ~~ ~~ ~~I wasn't scared I was just reminded of some things. It's alright.~~~~~~ "

Sans hugged him tighter. "Aw, Dad. I'm so sorry. Judging is rough." Gaster hugged him back.

Gaster carefully knelt down and pulled the two children into a family hug with Papyrus. "I love you all so much."

"Nyeh! Family saved!" He yawned tiredly.

"I think it's time for someone's nap."

"Yes, he wore himself out playing and all this excitement," Arial agreed.

"No nap...." he whined in protest, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Will you nap if I read the new story book Uncle Richard gave you?"

"Story?" he asked sleepily.

Sans and Emily smiled at him. "We can get going if you want. I know it's getting late anyway," Richard suggested.

"Aww....." Emily whined.

"We've been here all day, honey," smiled Cassandra. "I'm sure they want some time alone. Besides, you and Sans can play again tomorrow."

"Okay..." Emily said with a sigh.

"It's okay, Emily. I'm getting pretty tired too," Sans said as he put his arm around her.

"Well, it's been fun. Happy Birthday you little skeleton," Cassandra smiled at Papyrus. "I love you."

"Thanks for present," he yawned. She kissed his head before going over to pat Sans's.

"Love you, Aunt Cassie," he replied.

"I love you, Sans. See you tomorrow then," Emily sighed, hugging him tight and then letting go.

"You take care now," Gaster smiled as he stood, repositioning Papyrus.

"Later, Gaster, my little skele-dudes," Richard smiled widely as he gave them high fives.

"Goodbye, be safe," smiled Arial as she showed them out. "We'll keep in touch about plans tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for having us. We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Cassandra smiled.

"Thanks for the great food and great time, Arial. Your kids are great," Richard smiled.

"Bye Aunt Arial....."

"Bye sweetie." She waited for them to walk away from the door before going back inside to her family. "I'm going to go put Papyrus's new toys away and read for awhile."

"Alright, I'll go get our sons settled for the night." He took the new storybook and led them to Papyrus's bedroom.

&&&&&

The Alexanders were almost to their house when they saw the smoke. "Is there a fire somewhere daddy?"

"Oh no..... Oh no!" cried Cassandra as she rushed home the rest of the way.

"Cassandra! Wait!" Richard cried as he grabbed Emily into his arms and ran after her.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are our neighbors in trouble?"

"....No....Emily...." He stopped sadly in front of their house.

"Daddy!" Emily cried, hiding against him. Cassandra was frozen, standing at the edge of the front yard. Their house was ablaze, windows broken, everything destroyed. "Daddy why!" Emily sobbed, cuddling against him.

"Ca-Cassie.....?" he asked as he neared her. She snapped out of it for the moment and tried to rush into the house. He grabbed her arm tight. "Cassandra no! It's.....It's just a house..... Here, take Emily. Go back to the Asters. You will be safe there."

"What about you Richard?"

"I'll be along very shortly. Just go."

"Why? Why would people do this to us?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Just go, Cassie! Gaster will protect you. It's not safe here anymore. Go."

"Daddy! I....I'm scared! Why did someone wreck our house!" Emily sobbed.

Richard came over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because people have mean hearts, sweetie. That's why. Go with your mother. Sans and his father will protect you. Go on," he smiled, kissing her forehead. She cuddled into Cassandra, who was wiping at her own tears. He nodded and she turned to leave, rushing back to the Aster house. Richard sighed heavily once they were gone. He went up to the burning house and kicked at the message scrawled on the broken door. "Die Monster Lovers!" "If you're not with us, you're one of THEM!" He kept kicking until the door fell in, going into the blaze. He sighed heavily and turned away, never looking back.

&&&&&

Gaster had just gotten Papyrus and Sans to bed when he heard the knocking on the door. Arial sleepily awoke to the sound. “ ~~ ~~ ~~Don't worry, I'll get it dear,~~~~~~ ” Gaster smiled as he passed her sleeping in her reading chair. “ ~~ ~~ ~~I'm sure it's nothing.~~~~~~ ” She nodded and fell back asleep. He opened the door and was surprised to see Cassandra and Emily. She was crying and Emily was sobbing into her mother, shaking in fear. “Cassandra?” he questioned. “What's wrong?”

“Our....our house is gone Uncle Gaster!” Emily sobbed.

“What?”

“Our house.....our home....it.....it was destroyed and set aflame......” Cassandra sobbed into Emily as she continued to cry. Arial was awakened by the commotion.

“Cassie? Emily? What's wrong? Wingdings?” Gaster stood speechless, not sure what to feel. He wanted to be angry, worried, scared, and protective all at the same time. His left eye glowed as he tried to gather himself. “Wingdings....? Honey....?” Arial said as she came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“.....I'm so sorry....” he said, calming down. “I wish there was something we could have done.... Something -I- could have done.....”

“.....It's....It's not your fault, Wingdings....” Cassandra sniffled.

“I-I'm scared....I....I want daddy.....”

“Where is Richard?”

“I'm here, man.” He gently pushed his family inside and closed the door. “It's getting bad, Gaster.... People are getting bolder.”

“I'm sorry that you all had to personally witness such violence.”

“There was nothing?” Arial asked.

“....No....”

“I'm sorry, Cassie. I didn't want to lose you over the house. It's just things,” Richard sighed as he pulled her into hug. “YOU are more important. YOU cannot be replaced. A home can.”

Gaster sighed heavily. “The King and Queen will want to hear about this.”

“I'll stand guard and sleep here in the living room tonight,” Arial said as she left to get her sword and some pillows.

“.....Uncle Gaster....?” Emily sobbed. “Wh-why do people hate that we love you....?”

“Oh, little one,” he smiled as he took her into his arms. He held her tight and tried to comfort her. “I'm sorry you had to see such cruelty firsthand. Unfortunately, some people have dark hearts. They choose to act on their own Hate and Fear instead of trying to understand. Not everyone loves like you do, Emily.”

“We....we didn't do anything wrong!”

“Sssshhhhhh, I know, little one, I know. You'll be alright.” He rubbed her back and held her close protectively.

“Richard.....what are we going to do?”

“We'll stay here with the Asters for now, if that's alright.”

“Of course, Richard.”

“Let's just try our best to move on and look ahead. We have each other and that's what matters,” he smiled as he hugged his wife close. “It'll be okay, Cassie. We're all safe.” She cried into him. “It's okay, it's alright.”

“Oh, Cassie....” Arial sighed as she came over, setting her sword against the wall.

“....Dad....?” Sans asked sleepily. “I heard crying and I thought I heard-.... Emily?” he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“....Sans!....” Emily sobbed. Gaster smiled and went over to his firstborn. He carefully knelt down and let Emily hug him. She cried onto his skull, hugging him close.

“Some mean people burned down their house tonight, Sans.”

“WHAT?! Who?!” he growled, curling his fist.

“Sans....” Gaster warned. “Don't. Emily needs you to support her right now. Let us adults handle this. Acting in anger is only going to prove them right. If you seek out revenge, you are no better than those that tried to attack the Alexanders tonight. You are better than that, Sans.”

“....Sorry....I just..... They don't deserve it....”

“I know, my son. But we must show Mercy and be better than they are.” He smiled at him, locking eyes with him. “That's what I've been trying to teach you all this time. We must be kind, patient, and forgiving. It's alright to be protective, that's good, but you must act in Love.”

“....Okay, Dad. I'm sorry.”

“C'mon, Emily. Let's get you and Sans to bed. It's late and you've had a rough night.”

“It'll be okay, Emily. Mom and Dad will protect you,” Sans said as he hugged her back, holding her protectively.

“Cassandra, let's get some warm tea.”

“I'll get us set up to sleep in the living room,” Richard suggested.

“You can have our room,” Arial smiled. “I have a feeling Wingdings and I will be keeping watch tonight.”

“.....The....the blue bunny rabbit you gave me.... I-it's gone.....” Emily sobbed, wanting her favorite toy she always slept with.

“I'll get you another one, Emily,” Sans spoke gently. “It's alright. Mom and I can make another one. It's okay, Em. It's alright,” he soothed as he rubbed her back.

“What matters is you are safe, Emily,” Gaster smiled as he looked back at her. “You are much more important.”

“.....yeah....I know I just....” she sniffled.

“You'll have me right next to ya.... You won't need it,” Sans smiled as they entered his bedroom. He helped get her into his bed.

Gaster tucked them in and rubbed Emily's head. “You'll be alright, little one. You're safe here. It's going to be alright. Your father, Arial, and I will make sure no one can hurt you. Get some sleep. It's been a long night for you and you need to rest.”

“I love you, Uncle Gaster.....”

“I love you too, Emily. Just try to go to sleep. I'll be in the living room with Arial if you need anything. Sweet dreams,” he smiled as he rubbed her back. He rubbed Sans's head before leaving the room. He left the door cracked just in case Cassandra or Richard wanted to check on her. _I am SO sorry, Emily. You're just a child and you and Sans shouldn't have to witness such acts of violence. I will do everything I can to protect you both._

&&&&&

"Thank you so much, Arial..... I just....I don't know what to do....."

"It's alright," she smiled as she put an arm around her and hugged her close. "We'll make things right, don't worry. Come on, why don't we get you settled? I'm sure you're very tired." She gently led her to her and Gaster's bedroom. Richard just sighed heavily, lying defeated on the couch.

"Are you doing alright, Richard?" Gaster asked as he came into the living room. He sat down next to his best friend.

"How.....? How could I let this happen? I.....I apologize for my kind...... We shouldn't act like that......I.....I just..... Wingdings.....I.....I'm at such a loss....."

"...Been a long while since you call me by my first name Richard..." Gaster said "Everything will be fine Richard. We will make this right somehow."

Richard sighed heavily and leaned against him. ".....Dude.....I just don't know........HUMANS.....Wingdings..... US.....Me..........I can't......I just don't understand........."

Gaster laughed. "The Head Royal Scientist doesn't understand something?" he smirked, trying to ease the tension. Richard couldn't help but laugh a bit. His laughter quickly turned hysterical, dissolving into tears.

".....I'm just so glad.....Emily's okay....."

"I'm glad that all three of you are okay." Gaster said "I would not know what to do if you were gone."

".....yeah....." he sniffled, trying to compose himself.

Arial came back out then. "Well.... Cassie fell right to sleep. Poor girl.... You alright, Richard? Would you like some tea?"

"...yeah thanks..."

She smiled. "You're welcome to join your wife anytime you want. I know Wingdings and I are keeping watch tonight."

"....Thank you, Arial. We appreciate it. I'm sorry...... I'm sorry this happened....I....I should have done something!"

"You had no clue something like this would happen."

"But it was Humans, Wingdings! HUMANS! It shouldn't have happened!"

"And they say WE'RE the savage beasts....." Arial sighed.

"....I.....Why....why do WE have to be one of the only families left? Why can't we still just Love each other? Why?"

".....People, Human and Monster alike, have dark hearts. They choose to be cruel because they're afraid."

"But there is Hope," Arial added. "Looks at us," she smiled as she brought over the tea. "Not everyone is bad. We can hope that Love reaches through and brings Mercy out. There is always Hope for those that are scared. We have to be examples. We won't give up," she said as she sat down on Richard's other side. "Keep up the Faith, Richard. It's what we're best at if we stay DETERMINED," she almost laughed. Gaster nodded in agreement.

"Yes....." Richard smiled as he took a sip of tea.

".......M-mommy.....?" a certain, young skeleton yawned, rubbing his eyes. "....I....I heard Unca Richard yelling.....He okay.....?"

"Aww Papyrus did we wake you up?" Arial said gently.

".....Everything.....okay....?" he yawned.

Arial went over to him and took him into her arms. "I'm so sorry, my little noodle. We were just talking." She looked over to Gaster. "Should we tell him?"

Gaster looked back. "Papyrus is too young to understand."

Arial gave a quick nod. "It's alright, sweetie. We were just talking about how people can be mean sometimes."

"But don't you worry, my little dude. We're going to help stop them from being mean."

"...Really...?"

"Yeah," Richard smiled. "We're gonna talk to them and tell the King and Queen on them."

"..Okay... So.....Unca just upset at mean people?"

"Yeah.... Sorry I woke you, Papyrus. Give me a hug goodnight?"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as Arial brought him over. He smiled as Richard reached out his arms. Papyrus hugged his neck tightly. "I protect you, Unca. It be okay." He yawned and let go.

"Love you, little soldier dude." Arial wrapped his cape around him like a blanket as she held him close in her arms. She started humming a special lullaby her and Gaster sang for him.

"I'll put our little hero to back to bed. You should try and go to bed too, Richard. You've been through a lot," she smiled. She faded into singing as she neared Papyrus's room.

"She is right you know Richard."

".....Yeah...... Alright." He yawned as he stood up. "Goodnight, Gaster. Sorry you're stuck with me for awhile."

"Good thing we're friends."

Richard smiled sadly. "Yeah..... You're the greatest a guy could ask for...." Gaster smiled back.

He yawned one last time before disappearing into Gaster's bedroom to be with Cassandra. Gaster sighed heavily and bowed his head. " ~~ ~~ ~~Oh Heavenly Lord.....please.....please protect this family.... Please help us to spread Hope and true Love to the broken hearts of those that wish us harm.~~~~~~ "

Arial sighed as she came back into the living room. "He's asleep again. Guess Richard took my advice?"

" ~~ ~~ ~~Yes.~~~~~~ " Gaster sighed as well.

"You seem tired. I'll take first watch?" she smiled as she picked up her sword. She sat down in her favorite reading chair, propping the sword at the ready. "Get some sleep and i'll wake you for second shift."

" ~~ ~~ ~~Very well.~~~~~~ " She smiled and watched him settle down on the couch. She picked up her book, reading where she had left off. She smiled sweetly at the soft sound of gentle snoring.

"Sweet dreams, Wingdings. We'll figure this out, I know it. There's still Hope in this world and I'll make SURE our children know it. Humans and Monsters both."

&&&&&

Gaster didn't know how long he was out, but a gentle hand was tickling the holes of his hands to coax him awake. "Wingdings," Arial said a big urgently. "Your son and your niece are up and they need you." It was then he heard the sound of crying.

Gaster stood up from the couch. " ~~ ~~ ~~I'll be back.~~~~~~ " he said.

"Alright," she smiled. He returned the expression before heading to Sans's room.

"......I wanna go home......!"

"Ssssshhh, it's alright, Em. It's okay. I'm right here," Sans replied, hugging her close to him.

Gaster slowly opens the door. " ~~ ~~ ~~Sans? Emily? Is something wrong?~~~~~~ " he spoke softly in hands.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Emily had a bad nightmare about what happened and stuff that happened back in school a year ago.... I've....been trying to help her fall back asleep but....~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~.....I'm scared, Uncle Gaster! I just....I just wanna go home.....! But we can't.....!~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~I know. Your aunt Arial and I will do whatever we can to fix this alright?~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~Wh-why.....? Why do people..... Why do people have to be so mean......?~~~~~~ " she sobbed, burying herself into Sans.

" ~~ ~~ ~~Most humans fear what they don't understand.~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~....Y-you and daddy......keep saying that but.....~~~~~~ " she replied, muffled from sobs and being in Sans's embrace.

Gaster sighed and came to sit on the bed next to her. He put a comforting hand on her back, rubbing her head in a soothing manner. " ~~ ~~ ~~You just keep being your sweet self, Emily. Everything's going to be alright. Never lose Hope and always have Love and Mercy in your heart.~~~~~~ " Emily nodded, sniffling. " ~~ ~~ ~~You'll be alright,~~~~~~ " he smiled as he gently pulled her into his lap. He moved to rubbing her back. " ~~ ~~ ~~We still have each other and that's what matters. I was scared too.....for all of you....~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~You were scared Uncle Gaster?~~~~~~ "

He nodded. " ~~ ~~ ~~Mmmhhmm. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. I'm so glad you're safe.~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~Dad, were you really scared?~~~~~~ " He nodded slowly, smiling at the two of them. He repositioned Emily and started rubbing her head to coax her into falling asleep.

“ ~~ ~~ ~~....Y-you were scared....we might have gotten killed, huh....?~~~~~~ ”

“ ~~ ~~ ~~You all mean the world to me. You're also my anchors whenever I have to Judge. It would nearly shatter my soul if I were to lose any one of you, especially all of you at once.~~~~~~ ”

" ~~ ~~ ~~I.....I didn't think you could be scared of ANYTHING,~~~~~~ " Sans admitted. " ~~ ~~ ~~Guess even Judges get scared.~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~Sans..... I'm not fearless or powerful because I can hurt others....~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~......Sorry Dad....~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~.....I bet....:yawn:.....you could have......stopped those people tonight though......~~~~~~ " Emily added sleepily. " ~~ ~~ ~~.....You would have made them think about :yawn: what they did......then......then they wouldn't have tried to hurt us......~~~~~~ " She cuddled deeper into his lap, fighting to keep her eyes open. " ~~ ~~ ~~......You're......so brave......you would have......scared them into not doing it.......~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~Yeah.....you could have just stared at them until they ran away.....~~~~~~ " Sans smiled.

" ~~ ~~ ~~That's because no one threatens our family. Not even little skeletons that need to learn Mercy,~~~~~~ " he added with a mischievous smile. His magic hands appeared and he started tickling Sans.

" ~~ ~~ ~~.....Aaacckkk! No dad....!~~~~~~ " he squirmed. Emily laughed as Sans couldn't escape the onslaught.

Gaster chuckled warmly as he kept it up. " ~~ ~~ ~~Not too loud or you'll wake your brother.~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~.....Aaaaa...... Alright.....alright....~~~~~~ " Sans laughed, trying to catch his breath. " ~~ ~~ ~~.....Mercy.....~~~~~~ "

" ~~ ~~ ~~What? You're ready to give up?~~~~~~ " he smiled.

" ~~ ~~ ~~.....Yes..... Mercy.....~~~~~~ " The magic hands disappeared except one. He used it to tuck Sans back into bed before it went away. He reached over and rubbed his skull. " ~~ ~~ ~~Alright now. You both need to get back to sleep. It's very late.~~~~~~ "

Emily nodded sleepily. Gaster carefully tucked her back into bed next to Sans. She cuddled against her cousin and quickly fell asleep. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~.....Love you.....Uncle......Gas....ter....~~~~~~~~ " she mumbled as she finally fell deep asleep.

" ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I love you too, dear one. Goodnight my little pun,~~~~~~~~ " he smiled warmly. Sans nodded sleepily, falling asleep right then. Gaster was careful getting up off the bed so he didn't wake them. He smiled one last time as he left the door cracked. " ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~I love you both so much.~~~~~~~~ " He walked back into the living room to relieve Arial so she could sleep. She had beat him to it, having fallen asleep waiting. He covered her with a blanket and decided to read.

&&&&&

The next morning, the four adults were awake before the children and were discussing the next course of action.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Great War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting bad, to worst for the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry this chapter took so long. We REALLY didn't want to write the angst.

            The Alexanders had been forced to move into Gerson's house.  Their neighborhood no longer being safe and Arial trusting her Second In Command more than anyone in the kingdom.  He had been overjoyed to have the company.  He wasn't too far away from the Asters, making it an easy adjustment and allowing Emily to continue school.  It also allowed Cassandra to stay as Papyrus's babysitter.

            Humans were getting more impatient and bolder as time had gone on.  Even the children of the kingdom were starting to notice the strained relationships where there was once mutual understanding.  Teachers were forced to segregate them at school in some instances.  Toriel and Asgore were doing everything they could, even passing new laws to keep the Humans and Monsters from hurting each other.

            The Asters and the Alexanders continued to be the Hope of kingdom.  The King and Queen had made the Alexanders protected Ambassadors in a last ditch effort to restore peace.  It did not stop the division from growing.  One day in particular was bad.  Gaster and Richard had suggested a family meeting with the King and Queen to voice the growing concerns.

            "I kept getting glares and bad looks in the store today.  Someone even tried to take him away from me while my back was turned towards a shelf....." Cassandra sighed.  "No one would play with him at the park and I've never been called such rude names.  The poor dear....  He's not even three yet."

            "Something needs to be done." Asgore said with a sigh.

            "....Our kids aren't even safe anymore!"

            ".....I have been Judging much too often lately....."

            ".....It hurts me so much to admit this but....  We have War on our hands....." Toriel sighed heavily.

            "What CAN we do, my King?" Arial replied desperately.  "I'm already training my students as hard as I can.  Some of them are scared.  They don't want to FIGHT."

            "Maybe I should enforce stricter laws?  Maybe if the consequences were more dire for one's actions...." Asgore growled as he slammed down his trident.

            "No dear," Toriel reasoned, grabbing his arm to steady him.

            "We MUST do SOMETHING.....  Or we lose all Hope...."

            "More bloodshed and violence are not good answers, King Asgore," Gaster sighed.  "There must be a way...."

            "Segregation in the schools....  More laws....  We.....  We're at a loss....." Cassandra sighed.

            "Emily and Sans won't like it." Richard said.

            "No....they already don't.....  They have a little group of eight at school that refuses to be separated.  The same that was formed a year and a half ago when Sans was attacked.  They're just children!" Arial growled.

            "What can be done then?" Toriel asked, very concerned.

            "Gaster, try rallying with the schools.  Get some teachers together and form a protection agency.  That way, we can at least monitor some of the activity that's going on and find out who is who."

            "But that could mean more Judging!" Arial cried out as she stood up.  "Wingdings has already done so much!  It's getting to be a hard burden to bear....."

            "Arial it’s fine." Gaster said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

            "No!  It's not!  Your children need their father!  Not a high ranking, soldier used to punish others.  I....I can't teach my students to kill.....  I.....I refuse....."

            "Arial, I know this is hard for you," Toriel spoke gently, trying to comfort her.  "But we must think of their safety as well.  War is not something we actively want, but.....  We are being pushed in that direction....."

            "I will be fine dear as long as I have my anchors." Gaster asked with a smile at her.

            "......Alright....." she sighed.  "For the children...." she sighed, hugging Gaster tightly.

            "It's alright, man," Richard smiled.  "We're in this together."

            "Yes, all of us.  We will show them all what true Love is," Cassandra smiled.  "We are strongest together."  Toriel smiled.

            "Alright then.  It's settled.  Gaster, make the arrangements in the schools as I stated before.  We must give those that are innocent safety.  I will prepare the kingdom for the worst and create safe places and battle plans should it become inevitable."

            The children, who were listening outside the Throne Room, tried to stay positive.  "Mom seems really mad....." Sans sighed as he could hear her muffled yelling.

            ".....Mommy.....Daddy......Auntie....Uncle.....all upset......King 'n Queen talk 'bout scary things.....?"

            "It's alright, Papyrus," Emily smiled.  "There's a lot of mean people now.  They want to make sure they can stop them from being mean without hurting anyone."

            The small skeleton sniffled, holding his cape like a security blanket.  ".....Why no one like Papyrus?  Papyrus bad?  Special bad?"

            "No Paps.  Remember what dad said special is good." Sans said.

            ".....But.....Auntie Cassie take me out....  No one like me....."

            "That's just because they're mean," Emily said as she pulled him into her lap.  "Who wouldn't love you?" she smiled as she hugged him close.  She tickled the holes in his hands.  "You're so sweet."

            "It'll be okay, bro.  We all love you and you'll just have to show the world how great you are."

            "Nyeh!" he smiled.  "The Gweat Papyrus!"

            "Great at what, little noodle?" Arial smiled as they finally emerged.

            "Were you three eavesdropping?" Gaster asked.

            "No," Sans defended.  "We weren't trying to.  We were just waiting patiently.  Can't really hear through that big door."  Gaster couldn't help but smiled.

            "It's nothing you children need to hear anyway," Arial warned.  "Let's get home.  I'll make us a nice family dinner.  It's been a long afternoon for all of us."

            "Yes, agreed.  I'll help and maybe I'll make a special dessert too," Cassandra smiled.

            "Spaghetti!" Papyrus smiled happily.

            "Chocolate Muffins!" Emily joined in.  The family couldn't help but laugh.  The King and Queen watched as their last hope for peace left the castle.

 

&&&&&

 

            The next week, things got rough for the children, despite the efforts of Gaster and the others.  Sans and Emily were at recess.  They were talking with Thomas and his brother.  A few of their tight knit group were playing a game not far from the lunch table.  "So, the King and Queen really are trying aren't they?  I'm sure our father is part of that initiative," Thomas said.

            ".....I just hope we can change people's hearts.  It's just sad....." Emily sighed.

            "Yeah......" Sans sighed in agreement.

            "Hey....Freak....."  The group looked up to the voice.  It was a girl friend of Maryanne's.  "I thought you were told NOT to associate with Humans."

            ".....Gina....  Only SOME schools are segregated....  Besides, I've told you like I told Maryanne.  We are stronger when DETERMINATION and magic work together," Thomas said with a sigh.

            "I wasn't talking to YOU.  Hey Freak!  You answer when a Human addresses you!" she sneered as she fired at Sans.  He blocked it with a bone, but still ignored her.  She growls at him.

            "Gina....please.....  We're just talking.  That Segregation Law isn't enforced here," Emily begged.

            "Yeah cuz his stupid father came here!" a boy sneered as he came over to Gina to support her.  "He made this school a place of protection for those freaks!"

            "Leave Uncle Gaster out if it." Emily said.

            "Ewww!  You still call those disgusting creatures family?"

            "Aren't you going to stand up for your friend?" sneered the boy.

            "This isn't necessary....." Thomas sighed.  The group of friends started to come over.

            "Thomas?"

            "You all stay out of this!" a teacher warned.  "Let's see what this monster can say for himself," they smirked.

            "But Mr. Jacks, Gi-...."

            "Thomas, get up from that table.  You know you're not supposed to associate with them."

            "But..."

            "Now."  Thomas sighed heavily and listened.  Emily looked scared.  She put an arm around Sans, protecting him.

            "See?" smirked Gina.  "Told you so.  You're stupid father and his protection won't work.  It's time the Kingdom started protecting the REAL victims.  It's time to rise up and protect ourselves!"  Mr. Jacks just watched in amusement as both Gina and the boy fired at Sans.

            It took a lot of concentration, but he was able to put up four bones as a wall.  "SANS!" Emily called, clinging onto him for dear life.  The bone wall started to crack under the onslaught.  Thomas jumped in with his shield magic, stopping the attack.

            "Thomas Lee!"

            "Mr. Jacks....  WHAT is going on here?" one of the other teachers asked, very disappointed.  A few other teachers were behind him.

            ".....Well uh.....  This Monster he uh...."

            The male teacher tapped his foot impatiently.  "All I see is two students bullying another.  You know the laws are for PROTECTING the children.  NOT encouraging dissension."

            "But....he was ignoring miss Gina's request to...."

            "She was NOT asking politely.  She was only starting trouble," Sans and Emily's current teacher defended.

            "Mr. Jacks, you are in direct violation of the Teacher's Guild of Guardians put into effect here."

            "......But...."

            "You're coming with us.  Children, I suggest you go on your way," the male warned at Gina and the boy.  They left disappointed but obeyed.

            "Oh dear!  Are you two alright?" their teacher asked as she hugged them both.  Sans looked tired, but unharmed.

            "Mrs. Honeybell, I...  I'm sorry...."

            "It's alright, Thomas.  You were obeying a teacher.  You should never have to make a choice like that.  You did the right thing protecting your friend.  Emily, are you alright?"

            "Yes." Emily said with a nod.

            "That's good.  Sans?"

            He shook a little, rattled by what could have happened to him and Emily.  He yawned, worn out and stressed out.  "....I....I....."

            "Sans?" Emily asked.

            ".....I'll.....be okay, Emily....." he managed to get out.  ".....Just.....tired....."

            She looked at him sadly.  The group of friends came over to him.  "Sans, hey, you want my dessert from my lunch?  I was gonna save it for an after school snack but you need it."

            "Yeah, you can have some of my banana bread my mom packed me."

            He smiled tiredly at them.  "Thanks guys....." he replied as said items were given to him.

            " I think you should take a nap in the nurse's office for awhile too," Mrs. Honeybell said.

            He nodded and finished eating.  "Thanks again....."

            "Come on, Sans," Emily smiled sadly as she moved to help him up.  He leaned into her as she helped him sit back down.  The offered snacks were sitting in front of him.  The rest of their classmates sat in a protective grouping at the table.  Emily helped him eat them, keeping a comforting hand on his back.

            "........I.....I'm so sorry Emily....."

            "It's alright, Sans.  You protected me.  You did good."

            "You shouldn't have had to....."

            Thomas huffed.  "This is getting ridiculous.  Even with the new law, people are still able to hurt others....."

            "It's fear," one of the classmates said.  "And it's stupid.  We can only hold on to each other.  We HAVE to."

            "Yeah," Emily agreed.

            "......I wish Dad was here......"

            "You've got me and our teachers.  It'll be okay," she replied, rubbing his back.  "It's okay Sans."  His eye glowed and his fists shook in anger.

            "It's not!  You could have died Emily!  Both of us!  Dad's still training me!  I....I'm.....I'm sorry....." he practically whispered.  Emily hugged him.

            He leaned into her, the last few bites of the snacks forgotten.  Angry and scared tears fell from his eyes as he cuddled into her.  "C'mon," she spoke gently.  "Let's take you to the nurse to lie down."  He nodded and practically fell asleep right there.

 

&&&&&&

 

            Meanwhile, Papyrus was having the same bad luck.  Cassandra had taken him to the park after lunch to play.  She was watching him climb on the playset.  She smiled and clapped as he defeated imaginary enemies with his sword.  "NYEH HEH HEH!" he smiled proudly as another enemy was defeated.  He ran around the corner where some Humans were playing.  Papyrus was too happy and too wrapped up in his game to notice there weren't any Monsters around.

            "Hey you little creature!  Get off our side of the playground!" a boy growled as he shoved Papyrus away.  He fell to the ground, using his hands to catch himself.  His sword handle knocked his hole weird from holding it as he fell.  He looked up at the kids upset.  He just couldn't understand the whole segregation of races.  Why didn't the Humans like Monsters anymore?  He picked himself up and went back to playing.  He ran around the playset again, going over to the same side.

            "Hey!  Get lost you stupid thing!" a girl from the group said as she shoved him away.

            "I'd watch where I point that weapon of yours...." smirked another boy.  "Maybe I should take it from you so you can't bother us....."

            "NO!  Give it back!  It mine!"

            "No....  It's MINE now...." he smirked, smacking Papyrus's hand away, hurting it further.

            "Your kind isn't welcome...." sneered another boy.

            "Daddy made me that!  Give it back!" he whined.

            "NO!  You don't deserve a sword!"

            "Just go back to where you came from....." huffed the girl, shoving him away.  He just stared up at his fellow toddlers that hated him.  Tears welled in his eyes and his hole on his hand hurt.  They walked away, leaving him to cry.  They were stopped by an unhappy female.

            "I believe you have my nephew's toy sword.  Give it back....." she warned, hands on her hips, cold stare on her face.  The children looked at each other.  "I'll give you to the count of three or I'll tell your parents."

            "Well....?" one of them asked.

            "She IS a Human....."

            "I don't wanna get in trouble......"

            "Well.....?" Cassandra demanded.  "One......  Two....."

            "Fine!  It's just a stupid toy sword anyway....."  The threw it on the ground and left the playground to go back to their parents.  They shook their heads at Cassandra, wondering why a Human would call a Monster their kin.

            She picked up the sword and headed back over to Papyrus.  "Are you okay?" she asked.  He was crying up a storm, scared, hurt, and confused.  She picked him up into her arms.  "SSsshhhhh......  It's alright, Papyrus," she soothed as she looked him over.  "I got your sword back," she smiled.  He took it into his uninjured hand and buried himself against her.  "It's time to go home......" she sighed, rubbing his back and wrapping his cape around him like a blanket.  "I'll have Gerson look at your hand when we get home.  It looks pretty scratched up.  I'm so sorry, sweetie."

            "..........Why.........?   .......*sniffle*.........Why everybody.....Hate Papyrus.......?"

            "Not everyone hates you, little one.  I love you.  Your father loves you.  Your mother loves you, Emily, Sans, Uncle Richard......  We all love you, Papyrus.  It's alright.  I'm so sorry they were mean to you.  You'll be alright."  She kissed his skull and continued to comfort him as they walked home.

 

&&&&&&

 

            "Gerson!  Gerson I'm home!"

            "Ahhh...." the turtle Monster smiled.  He had just gotten home from checking on Arial at her post.  Being the second in command of the Royal Guard had its advantages of looking after the odd family.  "Oh my!  What happened?" he asked as he noticed Papyrus still calming down.

            "Some human children at the park were being mean to Papyrus."

            Gerson sighed heavily.  "I was really hoping things would get better.....  I suppose we can't stop what's going to happen.  Humans will let fear consume them I'm afraid.....  Anywho...  Hi, Papyrus," he smiled.  "How's my favorite Future Royal Guardsman?"

            Papyrus sniffled.  "...Hand...hurt..."

            "You let old Gerson take a look see, hmmm?"  Papyrus nodded.  He gently took his hand into his and looked it over.  "Oh.....you poor child.....  I'll make it better, okay?"  He pat him on the head and went to get a medical kit.

            "You were so brave today, sweetie.  Your mother would be proud.  It's going to be alright," she spoke gently, rubbing his back.  He slowly calmed down, almost falling asleep.  "You just remember we all love you, sweet little Papyrus."  He nodded sleepily, clutching his toy sword tight.

            "Ah....  Alright.  Let's take him sit down.  It will be much easier."  Cassandra followed Gerson into the living room and carefully sat down on the couch.  Gerson sat next to her and opened the medical kit.  He gently took the injured hand and examined it fully.  He sighed before getting to work.  The first thing he did was put medicine on it to help it heal and clean it.  "Luckily he didn't fall too hard.  There's a very small crack but not fractures which is good.  You've got your father's fragile hands, that's for sure."  He bandaged the crack and the scratches very carefully before letting his hand down.  "There we go, all better," he smiled.  "I'm sure your father can do me one better, but that will help for now."

            "Thank you."

            "You're welcome.  Poor child.  Not even sweet little baby Monsters are safe......."  Papyrus fell asleep, cuddling against Cassandra.  "Well.......  Arial isn't going to be happy."  Cassandra nodded in agreement.

 

&&&&&&

 

            Arial was the first one home.  She sighed in exhaustion.  Things were getting worse and she hated it.  She hated that she couldn't do anything about it.  All she could do was train her troops for the inevitable and hope for the best in Humans and Monsters.  She took a deep breath and smiled at her happy home.  She at least had her husband and her children.  Children?  Oh!  Her children were at Cassandra's.  She had forgotten to stop by to bring them home.  She had a feeling Wingdings would be home late, so she headed on over to Gerson's.  She hoped at least Sans and Papyrus would be safe from the horrors of what was coming.  “....Don't lie to yourself, Arial....” she sighed.  “You know they can't stay naive forever...”  She shook her head, remembering the incident with Sans's hand from months past.  There was also that new rule in schools to protect others like him.  She took another deep breath and a sigh.  “I can only protect them for so long...”  She looked up and was at Gerson's door.  She knocked.

            “Coming,” the turtle Monster greeted as he went to answer.  “Oh!  Hello, Arial,” he smiled.  “You seem tired.  How about some Sea Tea?”

            “Thank you, old friend,” she sighed as she headed into the living room.  Sans and Emily were working on some school work while Cassandra played with Papyrus.  She smiled at the sight, but then her keen eyesight said something was amiss.

            “Here's that Tea for you, dear,” Gerson smiled as he handed her a mug.  She took a long sip before reeling on him.

            “Gerson....?”

            “Yes, Arial?” he replied seriously, smile dropping.

            “Why does Sans have more classwork than Emily?  And WHY is Papyrus's hand injured?”

            “Well...there was some trouble you see....”

            “Oh, you don't say,” she glared.

            “Take it easy, dear.  You're tired from a long day which I'm sure was pretty stressful with everything going on in the kingdom...”

            “Gerson....” she almost growled, bones rattling.

            “Arial...  Please don't get upset,” Cassandra spoke from her spot on the floor, trying to calm her best friend.

            “Maybe you should sit in my chair?  You need a moment to calm down,” Gerson suggested, trying to guide her into the comfy armchair.

            “I don't need to calm down.  I NEED to know what happened to my children....”

            “Arial, please,” Cassandra said as she came over to her.  She hugged her and put an arm around her to try and still her rattling bones.  “Take it easy.  They're alright.  Gerson and I tended to Papyrus.  Emily and Sans's teacher was a big help at school and Emily's helping him catch up on some things.”

            “Will SOMEBODY tell me what HAPPENED to my children?” she exclaimed, dropping the mug of tea on the floor and pushing Cassandra away.

            “....It's okay, Mom.....  Really.....  Please don't worry....” Sans said as he stared at her.  Papyrus looked confused like he wanted to hug her and be scared at the same time.

            “Arial, please sit down,” Gerson said sternly, guiding her to his chair.  “I know you're upset and worried about them.  We all are.  As your friend and Second In Command, please calm down.”  She sighed heavily and sat down in the chair.  Cassandra came over, carrying Papyrus.

            “Arial, I'm sorry.  I did what I could to watch him, really.  It's okay, little Pap,” she smiled.  “Your mom is just upset and tired.  She didn't mean to yell.”

            “Mm-mommy need hug?”

            “That would be lovely, my sweet little noodle,” she sighed, trying to smile.  Cassandra placed him in her lap.  He hugged her tight with one arm, resting his injured hand in his lap.

            “I love you, mommy.  Sans too.  It okay.  Aunt Cassie take care of me.  Gers'n heal hand...maybe not like daddy, but don't hurt now.”

            “You're so sweet, Papyrus.  What happened today?”

            “Papyrus pwaying, beat up neminies with sword.  Other kids not like Papyrus pwaying by  dem.  Dey shove Papyrus away.  Hand get hurt falling on sword.  Twice.  Dey try take sword away.  Aunt Cassie get sword back.”

            “They were Humans his age.  They didn't want him on 'their' side of the playground.  He has good reflexes, catching himself.  Unfortunately, his hand was holding his sword and it injured his hole.”

            “Ah ha....  You were such a brave little Guardsman today, weren't you?” she smiled as she cradled him in her lap.  She took the injured hand and rubbed it gently.  “We'll have daddy take a look when he gets home.  Sans?  Why were you behind on school work?”

            “....Well....I uh...  I had to protect Emily and I....from some more mages's kids....”

            “While a teacher let it happen....” Emily sighed, pouting.

            “OH?” Arial replied, getting a bit heated again.  “I thought your father took an official order from the King to stop things like that from happening?”

            Sans shook his head.  “Yeah...the kids didn't like that.  Not every teacher is a member of that protection squad, Mom....” he huffed.  His fist curled.

            “Ssshhh, it's alright, Sans.  I'm okay,” Emily soothed as she put an arm around him.  She rubbed his back until he relaxed.  “It's alright.”

            “So...the children...attacked you and Emily?”

            “Yeah, he got up an okay defense.  One of the other students at school helped with the rest.  He had to nap in the nurses office from too much magic.  We're both okay and the students and teacher responsible are in big trouble.”

            Arial sighed in relief, taking a deep breath.  “That's good then.  Your father will have to hear about this, I'm afraid.  I'm just glad you both are safe,” she smiled.  She kissed Papyrus on the head.

            “Alright, so that's the last of it,” sighed Emily.  “Good job, Sans.  I think you'll score better than me on our science homework.”

            “You can always ask dad to help you.”

            “I know.  Uncle knows a lot.  I kinda want to learn on my own though.  I want to be like my dad.”  Sans smiled.

            “Hello family!  Oh?  Arial I didn't know you would still be here.”

            “Daddy!” Emily smiled as she rushed over and hugged him.

            “Oof...  Hi sweetie,” he smiled as he set his satchel down, kneeling to her height.  “How did school go?”

            “It was a little scary, but Sans was awesome!  He almost saved me from some mage kids at recess!  He made a small bone wall and everything!  Another kid helped so we didn't get hurt but Sans is getting stronger.”

            “Sans....Buddy...  You okay?” he asked, looking up at him.

            “Yeah....  I took a nap during class and I'm fine now.”

            “Guess, Gaster's law didn't quite have the effect we had hoped.  I'm glad you're both alright.”

            “Daddy, where's Uncle Gaster?”

            “He's catching up on some blueprints and prototypes we started working on.  We've also been trying to get our DETERMINATION volunteers to expel magic.  We're studying if DETERMINATION can have the same emotional and psychological connections as magic does.”

            “You're not hurting them are you?” Cassandra asked worriedly.

            “No dear, of course not.  Gaster wouldn't allow any serious harm to come to them.  Especially with me around helping him.  We're just introducing mild stressers to stimulate reactions, nothing serious or dangerous.”

            “Sounds great,” Arial smiled.  “Why are you home without him?”

            “I was working while he was Jud-....”

            “Richard....” Cassandra warned.

            “It's alright....” Arial sighed.  “They know.  At least Sans does.  Too much has happened for me to leave them blind for much longer....”  Gerson nodded sadly.  “He got behind because he had to Judge, didn't he?”  Richard nodded sadly.

            “....He had to again?  That's the third time this month....” Sans sighed.

            “Someone has to, sonny,” Gerson replied.  “He'll be fine.  You should all get going.  He will want his family when he comes home.”

            “Yeah,” Richard smiled.  “I'm so glad you're all okay.  Papyrus?  Battle scars, little dude?”  He just shook his head.  “Well, I'm sure you did great today,” Richard smiled.  “You'll both be just fine.  You alright, Arial?”

            “Yes, Richard,” she smiled.  “Just a long day at work is all.”  He nodded.

            “Well, you guys take care alright?  It's gonna be okay.  You'll see,” he smiled.  He headed back to the door to see them out.  “Send my well wishes to Gaster, kay?”

            “We will Uncle,” Sans smiled.

            Arial readjusted Papyrus in her arms, taking Sans's hand with her open hand.  “Thank you so much, all of you.  Please be safe.”

            “I'll make sure they are, Arial.  I promise.  Even if things lead to war, this family is my top priority.  Humans AND Monsters.  Try and rest okay?  You and Gaster need it.”

            “I will do that, Richard,” she smiled in return.  She sighed as the door closed and started walking home.  “I'm so proud of you both for being so brave.  I love you,” she smiled as she kissed Papyrus's head and rubbed Sans's.  “Why don't you help me make your father's favorite for dinner?”

            “Nyeh heh heh!  Cook for daddy!” Papyrus smiled as he double fisted into the air, immediately regretting it.

            “Easy now, little one.  Be careful of your hand,” she smiled happily as she gently rubbed the aching appendage.  She placed a gentle kiss on it before laying his arm back down.  He smiled up at her, cuddling against her.  Sans sighed happily and they both shared a smile.  “I'm just glad you didn't seriously hurt yourself, my little monster.  Seems like your father's lessons are going well.”

            “Yep.  Still need loads of practice though.  I needed help.....”

            “It's alright, Sans.  We don't expect you to be able to protect the whole kingdom.  Emily understands if you need help protecting her.  You're both just children.”

            “I know but....I just....  I want to be strong....like dad....”

            “You are, sweetie.  You have a strong, protective, and kind soul.  That's the best anyone could ask for.  The true measure of a Monster, or even a Human, is their heart.  It's the ones you love and how you care for them that matters.”

            “Is that why you were so upset?  You're worried people don't care anymore?”  She stopped walking and sighed heavily.  She turned and looked down at him.

            “Sans......things are....  People can't....  Humans and Monsters have lost sight of what peace and love are.  They....  They've become attracted to power and who's truly the stronger, more superior race.  Humans are becoming more afraid and Monsters are becoming more distant....  They're afraid of what they don't understand.  ….Or, what they REFUSE to understand.  True DETERMINATION?  It's Monster Magic and Human Love combined together.  I believe that's what your father and your uncle are trying to show the king, to show the world.”  She sighed and gave him a tired smile.  “You understand, sweetie?”

            “....Yeah....”

            “Don't worry too much, okay?  It's our job, not yours.  Your job is to see the good in everyone and just be a kid.  Come here,” she smiled, extending her free hand.  Sans took it, letting her pull him into a hug.  “I love you.”

            “I love you too, mom,” he replied, hugging her tightly.

            She smiled.  “Let's get home and cook that amazing family dinner, hmm?”

            “Yeah,” Sans smiled, at ease for the first time that day.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

            When Gaster finally arrived home, he didn't notice anything in the kitchen but went straight for the living room.  He collapsed on the couch, looking worse for the wear.  “Yay!  Daddy!  Daddy!  We ma-....”

            “Sshh!  Let him sleep, Papyrus,” Arial smiled as she guided him out of the room.  “Daddy had a VERY long day.  We'll surprise him in a little while.  We can set dinner aside and work on something special for dessert okay?”

            “Okay....  Wait!  Wanna go say goodnight to daddy.”

            “Alright,” she giggled.  She carried him over and held him next to Gaster's sleeping form.  Papyrus patted him on the head with his good hand and kissed him.

            “Love you daddy.”  Arial couldn't help but smile as she carried Papyrus away.

            “Is dad okay?” Sans asked worriedly.

            “He'll be alright.  He just needs a nap.  We'll warm up dinner once he's awake.  Would you like to help Pap and me in the kitchen with dessert?”

            “Yeah....” Sans smiled.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Gaster woke groggily and sat up on the couch.  He felt a little better but things were sore now.  He sighed, realizing he had fallen asleep in his clothes.  He looked around for the one thing that would cheer him up.  He noticed a small mess left in the kitchen and something in the oven.  He heard low voices and followed them into the dining room.  The table was all set for a nice dinner but Arial was helping Sans with his homework instead.  Papyrus was drawing and working on some low level crosswords.  “ ~~A-Arial...?~~ ” he asked as he rubbed his eyes and readjusted his glasses.

            “Sorry, Wingdings.  We were all set to have your favorite for dinner but you were tired.”

            “Nap good daddy?” Papyrus smiled.  “We made your favowite!  Cake in oven now too!”

            “ ~~My, you really did have a grand surprise didn't you?~~ ” he smiled.

            “You okay, Dad?  You look like a train wreck.”

            He chuckled.  “ ~~That bad?~~ ”

            “Yeah....”  Sans came over and hugged him tight.  “Every....Every time I hear you Judged....I worry a Human's going to get you....”

            “ ~~That's not going to happen, Sans,~~ ” he replied as he kneeled down to hug him close.  “ ~~I'm too high Level for that.  The Humans are just...  They've just been quite stubborn lately.  They're afraid of what they don't understand, so they're choosing to act out on their fears.~~ ”

            “So....you've been killing them....?”  Arial gasped and covered Papyrus's ears.

            “ ~~....Sans....  Don't think like that, understand me?~~ ” he replied seriously.

            “Sorry, dad.....”

            He sighed heavily.  “ ~~Sans....remember what I told you.  ALWAYS show MERCY.  Hurting someone is the last option, always.  Though it pains me to say, I have been forced to take a life or two because they gave me no other option.  Understand me, I have NEVER done so willingly or had the desire to.  Do not be afraid, my son.  Fear and anger cloud judgment and send you down a dangerous path.~~ ”  He pulled him close again.  “ ~~I love you, my little pun.  Try not to worry.~~ ”

            Arial sighed and released Papyrus with a pat on the head.  “Wingdings, why don't you go take care of yourself?  I'll warm up dinner and check on dessert.”

            “ ~~Alright.  Sans, why don't you finish your homework and watch your brother?~~ ”

            “Okay, dad.”

            He watched him sit back down at the table with a smile.  He sighed heavily, thankful for his family.  _~~I hope I can protect you and hold onto this peace as long as possible.  Time is growing short I'm afraid....  Please God, protect our family....~~_ ~~~~

&&&&&&&

 

            After dessert had been eaten and both children put to bed, Arial and Gaster sat talking.  Both discussed in full detail their day and their worries.  “You Judged TWO today?” she replied, raising her voice.  “I mean, I've had to train my soldiers to actually kill now.  They've destroyed so many dummies....  We actually had an intruder a few days ago.  Me and my best students were forced to engage.  Asgore was impressed....  I wasn't...  I wish I didn't have to.  I wish WE didn't have to....”

            “ ~~I know...  We have to to protect the children and everyone else.  So, Papyrus and Sans had a rough day too, did they?~~ ” he asked rhetorically, having heard the story from her earlier.

            “Yeah....  I wish I had been there or been able to do something....”

            “ ~~I wish I had been able to be there as well.  At least they had people there to help them.~~ ”  He sighed heavily.  “ ~~I hate to admit where this is headed, Arial....~~ ” he said as he looked down, hands folded in front of his face.

            “No...  No!” she yelled as she stood.  “We CAN'T Wingdings!  WAR?!  What about the children?  What about OUR children?!  Papyrus CANNOT be witness to such things!  I am Captain of the Royal Guard!  I won't let it come to war!  I won't!”

            “ ~~Arial...please....~~ ” he sighed as he came over to her.  He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  “ ~~Arial, there's nothing we can do now.  The Humans have made their choice.  We must be ready.  You think Toriel is having it any easier?  She's just as upset as you are.  She has a whole kingdom of children she cares about.~~ ”

            “But they're not HERS!  I'm talking about OUR children, Wingdings!  I...  I can't....  I can't bear the thought of them being scarred...  Or worse...  ...Killed....  Please, Wingdings....don't ask me to let my children see War...” she sobbed as she collapsed against him.

            He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.  “ ~~I'm not asking you to.  I'm asking you to accept what we can't change and just be strong enough to keep them safe.  It's going to be okay, Arial.  We have Richard and Cassandra on our side.  We're stronger together.  Remember that.  Emily and Sans are the next generation,~~ ” he smiled.  “ ~~They'll be the example of the way things should be.  DETERMINATION and Magic working together.  They're an example of True Love and Unity.  We're not alone, Arial.  We must be strong and we must be united.~~ ”

            “....O....Okay, Wingdings.  I'll....I'll try....”

            “.....Mom...?  Dad....?” said a small voice as he rubbed at his eyes.

            “....Mommy okay?  Mommy mad....?”

            Arial quickly dried her eyes.  “....It's alright....I'm not....I'm not mad....”

            “We....We really are going to start FIGHTing each other....aren't we?”

            “ ~~Come here, Sans,~~ ” Gaster spoke gently as he extended a hand.  Sans came over, scared and worried about what he had overhead.  He pulled the young skeleton against him in a hug.  “ ~~We were just talking.  You know by now there's a lot of unpleasant things going on.  It's alright to be afraid.  Your mother and I are too.~~ ”

            “Really dad?”

            “ ~~Of course, my little pun,~~ ” he smiled.  “ ~~There are many Humans in the kingdom that are acting out of their hatred and misunderstanding.  We're doing everything we can to stop them and help them, but it's not looking very good.~~ ”

            “Mommy, not mad?  Mommy scared?”

            She picked him up into her arms.  “Yes, Papyrus.  I'm scared for you and your brother.  And Emily too.  There are mean people who don't want to stop being mean.  They won't change their mind so, mommy is afraid they'll keep hurting you, your brother, and Emily.  Mommy....  Mommy doesn't want to lose any of you.”  Tears started to fall again.

            “I'll protect you, mommy.  I'll get them with my sword.  I'll get really strong and help you, mommy.  No be scared.  I save you and save family.”  She laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

            “You're too sweet, my little noodle.  I know you're going to be an awesome Royal Guardsman.”

            “ ~~You have the power to be Merciful too, little one,~~ ” Gaster smiled.  “ ~~I know you'll be kind and understanding to them too,~~ ” he said as he rubbed his skull.  He carefully took his little injured hand and used healing magic to check it and help it heal faster.  “ ~~I know you're going to be so brave and so compassionate.~~ ”

            Arial smiled and rubbed his back, making him yawn.  “Let's get you back to bed, sweetheart.”  He nodded, cuddling against her.  She walked towards Papyrus's room but though better of it.  She went straight for her and Gaster's room.  She left the door open a crack for him to come in later.  Gaster took Sans into his arms and examined him one more time.

            “....Dad....”

            “ ~~HP's still good,~~ ” he smiled.  “ ~~If it would make you feel better, we can increase lessons.  We'll have them just a bit more often and do more each lesson.~~ ”

            “Yeah.  Let's do it.  I....  I don't want today....to happen again....”

            Gaster sighed.  “ ~~I thought you'd be that way.  Now listen for a moment.  I want you to always remember what I've said.~~ ”

            “I know I know....  Show Mercy first...”

            “ ~~Sans....  Listen to me.  It's more than that.  I need you to understand, FIGHTing isn't easy.  You need to be able to read others.  Your natural ability to Judge helps with that, but you need to know when is the time for Mercy and when it's time to FIGHT.  It's going to be a hard choice now, in these times we're in.  Follow your heart, remember your teachings, and ALWAYS remember what matters most.~~ ”

            “Family?  No matter Human or Monster?”

            “ ~~Exactly.  It doesn't matter what race you are or what power you have.  It's your Love for others, not LOVE.~~ ”  Sans nodded and rested against his father with a yawn.  “ ~~Looks like we all need to get some sleep.  We all had a hard day.~~ ”  He held Sans close as he walked towards his room.

            “....Can...  Can I sleep.... with you and mom...?”

            “ ~~Alright....~~ ” he smiled in reply as he rubbed his back.  “ ~~Oh....  Seems the bed is full already,~~ ” he smiled.  Arial was fast sleep with Papyrus cuddled against her.  He carefully laid down so as not to disturb them.  He tucked Sans in next to him and made sure Papyrus and Arial were comfortable too.

            “....Dad....?”

            “ ~~Hmmm?~~ ”

            “If this....this War IS coming....  Are we all still going to be okay?”

            He sighed heavily.  “ ~~We'll see what happens, my son.  Just try to see the good in everyone and do what you can to protect your brother and Emily.  We'll all get through this together.  As a family and as a kingdom.  It will all be okay, somehow.  I promise.  We have Hope and we have True Love.  Never lose those.~~ ”

            “Okay...  I love you dad,” Sans replied as he cuddled closer to him.

            “ ~~I love you too, my little pun.~~ ”  He watched Sans fall asleep before putting arm around him and drifting off himself.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Weeks passed and the Humans had gotten too restless for their own good.  Tensions were so high Monster and Human relations were nonexistent.  Sans and Emily had started homeschooling with their old teacher helping them.  Gaster was working harder with Richard and the King to reverse what was already irreversible.  Most nights he came home late or really tired.  Arial was forced to have her students become soldiers.  The king wanted them combat ready.  They had already seen death a few times and she was becoming more strained by the weight.  It was one such night that the Monster Human family were having dinner together.  Emily and Sans were happily enjoying dessert in the living room while the adults talked.  Papyrus was trying to use magic to move his ball around.  His attempts were unsuccessful.  “Sans....when I get to use magic?” he sighed.

            “Not for a little while yet Pap.  Dad didn't start using magic until he was two.”

            “But I'M two!”

            Emily went over to comfort him.  “Don't worry, Papy.  It'll come.  Your mom didn't use magic until she was three.  You are your own person, Papyrus.  You need to learn in your own way, in your own time.”

            “But I wanna learn magic NOW!”

            “Easy, bro.  It'll come in time.  You're already pretty great a being a Royal Guardsman.  You've got some nice sword fighting skills.”

            “Really?”

            “Really,” Sans smiled.  He pulled Papyrus into a hug and pat his head.  “You'll be catching up to mom soon.”

            “Nyeh heh heh!” he posed happily.  Sans and Emily laughed.  Papyrus showed off by using the sword like a bat to attack the ball.  It went rolling into the dinning room.

            “I just don't understand it!” Arial sighed heavily.  “They don't need this....  The king is is preparing for the worst....”

            “We all have to, Arial,” Cassandra sighed as she put a hand on hers.  “We can't hide this from the children any longer.  They know already and trying to make this go away won't help.”

            “Arial, I know.  I can't keep Judging like this either.  I've tried to work out every solution with our project.  Even a few of the volunteers have quit to join the opposition.”  He sighed heavily.  “There's no more we can do.  We have to help everyone understand and be ready for the attack that's coming.”

            “I don't like this anymore than any of you.  No matter, I'll always stay on the side of the kingdom.  You are all family to me, no matter what some stupid Human says okay?  I'll FIGHT for any of you!”

            “I just can't do it anymore!” Arial cried, tears streaming down her face a fist slammed on the table.  Cassandra hugged her and tried to calm her best friend.

            “....Mom....mad?  Everyone upset?  Why?”

            “Oh, little noodle...  How long have you been there?” Gaster asked as he knelt down to pick up his youngest.  He pulled him into his lap and rubbed his head.  “Did we frighten you with our conversation?  I'm so sorry, Papyrus.”

            “Bad things happen now?  Mean people not stop?”  Gaster sighed sadly, sorry for the burden the young skeleton had to bear now.  He pulled him close and held him tightly.

            “I'm so sorry, little one.  No....  They won't stop.  Daddy and the King keep trying but there's nothing we can do now.  You're so young to carry such a burden, but I need you to be brave for me.  We'll all protect you.  You, your brother, your cousin.  You stay yourself, no matter what.  You be strong and brave, but stay sweet and kind.  Can you do that for me, Papyrus?”

            Papyrus nodded with a smile.  “Yes, Daddy.  I'll help protect you too.  You all is my family.”

            “My sweet little Royal Guardsman.  You have such a beautiful soul,” Arial sniffled.  “You're going to be a great protector someday.”  Gaster came over to her side of the table and gave Papyrus over.  She hugged him close, crying harder all over again.  “Oh sweetie....”

            “Don't cry, mommy.  I help protect you.  Daddy and the King doing good job.  I love you.”

            “I love you too, my little noodle.”  He cuddled into her until she calmed down.

            “Everything okay, Uncle Gaster?”

            “It's alright, children.  We were just talking again.  It's going to be fine.  Now, I want you two to keep this one rule in mind always.  Choose Mercy and love each other no matter what.  Things aren't going to get better, but we will persevere.  Our family is strong as long as we support one another.  You MUST anchor each other.”

            “Sans, protect your brother.  That is your most important task as we prepare for the worst.”

            “I will mom.”

            “Alright.  Let's bring this party back to life.  It died....” Richard sighed.  “So the Humans are being jerks.  We still and will ALWAYS have each other.  Love and DETERMINATION are always stronger than LOVE and Fear, okay?  Good.  So, let's play a nice game,” he smiled as he left into the living room.  The family followed.  They were all about to start a calm card game when the door was hit.  Arial readied her magic and held Papyrus close.  Richard and Gaster stood in front of the family, ready to go.

            “GET OUT OF THE KINGDOM IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!  YOUR KIND AREN'T WELCOME ANYMORE!” an angry mob yelled outside.

            “You take that back!” Richard sneered.  Gaster pushed him back and shook his head.  “They're after us because some stupid humans got the wrong idea about our DETERMINATION experiments.  I won't stand by, dude.”

            “Please, Richard.  I need you.  I don't want them to hurt you because you rush in like a fool,” Gaster replied.  He looked at him seriously, his magic twitching around him.  He nodded, noticing that he was the only reason Gaster wasn't outside going off on all of them.

            “Daddy?” Papyrus asked worriedly.

            “Arial, Cassandra, take the children to the bedroom and stay there.  I will come get you when it's safe.”

            “Should.....should I stay and help, dad?” Sans asked as he stepped towards Richard.

            “No.  Go with your mother.”

            “But Dad, maybe I can....”

            “NO SANS!”

            “Go on, kiddo,” smiled Richard.  “I've got your dad's back okay?  He wants you safe.  Emily, keep Sans anchored and keep him inside.”  The mob got louder, banging on the door again.  Gaster's magic flared up around him as he took a fighting stance.

            “....Daddy....  Are you and uncle gonna be okay?” Emily asked.

            “It'll be alright, sweetie.  Go with your mother and stay in the bedroom.”

            “C'mon, my little monster,” Arial smiled as she led a reluctant Sans away.  The five of them quickly went into Arial and Gaster's bedroom and hid.  They huddled close to each other with the only light being a special gem Arial had from her captain's gear.

            “Is....is Dad angry with me?” Sans sniffled.

            “No sweetie.  He's just upset and scared.  He doesn't want you to get hurt or killed.  We'll be safe here.  Your uncle and your father are going to chase the mean people away.”

            “Mommy?  Daddy be okay?  I'm scared....”

            “It's alright, my little noodle.  He'll be just fine.  He's gonna kick their butts and make them say sorry.”

            “Daddy pun...punish them?”

            “Yes, sweetie,” Cassandra sighed.  “They're being very bad.  They deserve what they get.  They'll do their best to show Mercy.  I know it,” she smiled at Sans and Emily.

            “Remember they told us to be brave, Papy.  You can do that huh?  We'll be alright.  My dad and your dad are gonna ground them good,” she smiled.  “It's okay.”  Emily kissed his little skull.  He smiled back at her.

            “Daddy kick butt!  Like Mommy does!”  They all laughed.  There was yelling, a blast of magic, and then quiet.  The small group waited until they heard familiar voices in the hall.  The voices stopped and there was a gentle knock on the door.

            “Cassie?  Emily?” Richard called as he slowly opened the door.  Gaster was silent looking more tired than ever.  Richard had a scrape or two and his hair was coming out of its braid.

            “Daddy!” Emily smiled as she hugged him.

            “We scared them off.  It's alright now, sweetie.”

            “Daddy okay?  Daddy hurt?”  Gaster sighed heavily and came over to him.  He tried to smile as he rubbed his skull in an affectionate gesture.

            “I'll be alright, my little noodle.  I just need a little rest.  I had to protect you from the mean people.  They're gone now.”

            “Dad!  Dad I.....I'm sorry.....” Sans sniffled as he went over and hugged him.

            Gaster hugged him back.  “It's alright, son.  I know you just wanted to help me.  I couldn't let you get hurt, okay?”  Sans nodded and buried himself against him.

            “How much longer until they stop dad?  Can't we fix it?  Why do we have to go to war?”

            Gaster sighed heavily and knelt down to him, holding him close in his arms.  “Because it's hard to change people, Sans.  Some people just want to be afraid and live in their fear, attacking what they hate.  I wish we could go back to the way things were too, my little pun.  Believe me.  I'm so sorry, Sans.  I didn't want any of this to happen.  I promise I'll protect you no matter what happens.  You, your brother, your mother, Emily, Richard, and Cassandra are the most important to me.  I won't let anyone hurt any of you.  I need you to be brave, like your brother.  Show Mercy at all costs but be ready to FIGHT for your family.  I need you to understand, this won't just go away anymore.  We need to stick together now more than ever.  You must be strong, Sans.  I know you can.”

            “I'm scared....  Scared they'll hurt you....  I.... I don't want to hurt anyone.....”

            “I know, Sans... I know......”  He hugged him close, as if it would protect him from what was to come.  He wished he could erase it all and set things back to how they were.

            “We have each other.  That's what matters.  United in love, we can make it through this stupid war.  We'll show them what true love is, what real DETERMINATION is.  It's going to be okay,” Richard smirked as he drew them all into a family hug.  “We've got this!”  The family held each other close in that dark bedroom, ready to fight for a better future.


	8. Chapter 7 – The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took too long to post. We were having touble with this chapter. Get ready for feels people.

            Another week went by and the ambassador family had to move into the castle.  Their houses weren't safe anymore.  Arial and Gaster had to work a lot more now.  Richard tried to come home as much as possible to help Cassandra with the children.  Sans and Emily were homeschooled by the Queen now.  Their school was no longer safe.  The few monsters that survived the race war had gone into hiding.  Those that could fight joined Arial and Asgore as soldiers.  The war was here.  FIGHTs had broken out all across the kingdom.  The castle was the only safe place for those who didn't agree with the Humans.  The day started beautiful and quiet inside the palace walls.  Arial was putting the last of her armor on.  She was headed to meet up with her students and Asgore.  Well....  I suppose they were soldiers now.  Training was over and some of them had already been forced to take their first life.  She shook her head at the thought.  She had to be strong.  If she faltered to mourn the dead for a second, it would mean the life of her children...her family.  She smiled sadly as she clipped on the amulet Gaster had given her.

            “ ~~Off already?  Usually I'M the first one out the door.~~ ”

            “Wingdings....” she sighed.  He came over and pulled her into a hug.  “You're going to get your lab coat dirty from my armor.”

            “ ~~I'm already dirty....from all the lives I've been forced to take already......  The experiments....aren't going well....~~ ”

            “It won't change anything now anyway.....  There's no reaching an understanding anymore.  They're DETERMINED to wipe us out and become the superior race....  I....I can't keep doing this....” she sniffled, burying herself against him.

            He pulled her close and kissed her skull.  “ ~~I know.....  I can't either.  I never wanted any of this.  Neither did the King.  We must keep trying.  We HAVE to keep our Hope.  We MUST keep hoping.~~ ”

            “.....Wingdings.....”

            “ ~~It's going to be alright, Arial.  We'll get through this.  Just hold on....for the children....for me.~~ ”

            “I love you.”

            “ ~~I love you too.~~ ”  They kissed before Gaster teleported to the labs.  Arial sighed and gathered up her strength.  A little hand pulled on her cape.

            “Mommy?”

            “Papyrus,” she smiled as she turned to him.  She knelt down and picked him up.  “What's wrong, little noodle?”

            “....I scared....  Go down hallway away from Gerson.  Got lost and heard guards talking...”

            “Oh sweetie....  It's going to be alright.  The mean people don't want to listen anymore.  They won't stop.  Mommy, Daddy, the King, we all have to FIGHT to protect you all.  We have to keep you all safe.”

            “Don't go mommy!  Stay and play!  Don't want you and daddy get hurt!”

            “Sssshhhh.....  It's alright, my brave little guardsman.  It's alright.  We won't.  Daddy and I are very very strong.  We won't get hurt.  Someone needs to protect you.  You, your brother, Emily, Aunt Cassandra, even the Queen.  You all need to be protected.  Mommy and Daddy must do our job to keep you all safe.  We'll always come home, okay?”  She held him close and rubbed his back under his cape.  His cries calmed to whimpers.  She wrapped him up in his cape and started humming the lullaby for him.  “It's alright to be scared....Mommy is too.  We'll make the mean people stop someday.  I promise.”

            “Oh!  Arial!  I'm so sorry, dear.  I....I lost track of the little tyke.”

            “It's alright,” she smiled at the tortoise.  “He just got scared from everything going on now.”

            “Yes....poor lad.....”

            “Papyrus?”

            “....M-mommy....?” he asked a bit sleepily.

            “I need you to be the bravest and greatest Royal Guardsman ever.  Can you do that for me?”

            “....O-O....Okay.....”

            “I need you to stay with Mr. Gerson.  He'll watch over you and play with you while Mommy goes to work.  Can you be brave for me?”

            “Uh huh....”  She smiled and rubbed his back.  She kissed his head before handing him over.

            “I love you, my brave little guardsman.  I'll be back tonight.”  He nodded sleepily, settling in Gerson's arms.  He watched Arial leave the palace before falling asleep in the tortoise's arms.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            At the labs, Gaster was gathering all the data from the DETERMINATION Experiments.  He had sent all the volunteers home as soon as he got there.  A few were relieved, some were willing to continue.  “No.  I'm putting a halt to experiments for now.  Times are hard and we need to focus on protecting the kingdom.  You all have done well.  I'm sorry for any pain or stress the tests may have caused, but I thank you all for your participation.  Richard and I are going to go back to simulations and less.....strenuous testing in the future.  Go home to your families.”

            “Nice speech, Gaster.”  The tall skeleton sighed at the persistent nickname.

            “It's going to come to war whether we like it or not, Richard.  I can't have rumors tainting our reputation or giving them fuel for the fire.”

            “We did good work, Doc.  No one was permanently damaged during any of the tests.  We made sure to be as humane as possible be it monster or human we used.  Everything was done with consent.”

            “....I know.....  But I don't want to give anyone reason to believe we really ARE monsters....”

            Richard did something he didn't do often.  He hugged Gaster.  “Dude, it's going to be okay.  We'll get through this.  We'll help everyone see the light.  Don't lose Hope.”

            He smiled.  “Thank you, Richard.  You've always been my best, closest friend.”

            “Anytime,” he smiled back.  “I don't care what race you are.  You're a brother to me, always will be.”

            “I think the Experiments have yielded great results.  I think we fully understand DETERMINATION now.  At least once I chart all this data.”

            “Yeah,” Richard smiled.  “You've also been collecting great data this whole time, even outside the labs.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Us, man.  Our friendship.  Remember?  Our whole FAMILY is the secret to DETERMINATION effects on Monster souls.”

            “....Good point,” Gaster smiled.  “I'll have to add that in.”

            “Don't work yourself to the bone!” he laughed.  Gaster laughed along with him.  He was so uplifted by the laughter, he started laughing in Hands.  You could hear the squeaking and guffawing all the way down the hall.

 

&&&&&&

 

            Arial sighed as her troops marched in formation going out to the border around the castle.  “Captain?”

            “Yes, Veronica?” she answered, as she turned to a sphinx with violet hair and violet eyes.

            “Is everything alright?” she replied, her tail swishing nervously.

            “.....No....  I fear we must prepare for war.  You've seen the increase in Monster and Human violence.”

            “Yes, Captain.  Many high LV Humans have threatened this kingdom as of late.  The Monsters have become uneasy as well.”

            “.....I am sorry, Captain.....” one of the Human warriors interjected, head hung low.

            “It is not your fault, Marie, nor yours Veronica.  This....this is something that has been overdue.....”  She sighed heavily and looked away.

            “Arial.....Captain....  This is not anyone's fault,” spoke one of the youngest recruits.  It was a young boy, brown hair and blue eyes.  He had wisdom beyond his years.  “People have chosen to follow the darkness in their own hearts.  We must press on.”

            “.....Yes, think of your children, my lady,” Veronica said as she came to her captain's side.  “We must persevere and remain strong for them.  As well as this kingdom.”

            “Yes,” agreed Marie.  “We must remain united or their division will truly be the end.”

            “What's that coming ahead?” Veronica asked as they neared the borders and moved into position.

            “I....I can almost see.....”

            “No!  It can't be!” Arial gasped.  Approaching the Royal Guard was an angry mob of Humans, ready to FIGHT.  Within the crowd, mages could clearly be seen.  Seven high ranking ones stood out.  Commands were issued and a few of the seven spread out to make their way inside the kingdom.

            “Captain, we MUST FIGHT!  There is no stopping this now.”

            “This dissension must stop!” cried Marie.

            “We must dispel the darkness and try to unite Monster and Human once more!” cried the boy.

            Arial's soul clenched and tears welled in her sockets.  “Papyrus.....Sans.....please forgive me, my dear sons.....”  She saw the angry onslaught of magic and weapons, then turned to her troops.  “Citizens of the Royal Guard!  Hear me!  The very darkness that seeks to divide us is coming our way!  We MUST protect our beloved kingdom and its people!  I have dreaded this day, but I fear there is nothing we can do to stop it now.  Stand with me and FIGHT!  We must defend our home!  Are you ready?”

            “YES CAPTAIN!” they all answered, Monster and Human united to stand against the darkness.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            In the labs, Gaster and Richard were just finishing logging the results.  “Wow!  This will prove a much greater understanding of DETERMINATION for sure,” the skeleton smiled.  Richard beamed and came over to his friend.

            “Yes, I suppose so, but I have a feeling you already know.  You already understand the powerful connection between Monster magic and Humans.”

            “Really?  What do you mean, Ri-...”  There was pounding on the door.

            “Open up you mad scientists!”

            “Your acts of cruelty will not stand anymore!”

            Gaster's happiness faded.  He grew serious and moved to stand in front of Richard.  His magic flared protectively.  "Stay behind me."

            “Gaster…”

            He just shook his head.  "What do you want with us?  We've done nothing to you!"

            “You've killed humans!”

            “Used them as lab rats!”

            “We've done no such thing!” Richard shouted in retort.

            “How can you side with that Monster?!”

            “Because he's my friend!” he called back moving in front of Gaster.

            “Richard, please.  Don't.”

            “I want to help,” he said as he stood defiant.  His shoulders were square, hands on his hips.

            “Richard....  I don't want you to get hurt by them.”  The humans were starting to break down the doors.

            “We're best friends, family, you old bag of bones.”  He got right in the Royal Scientist's face.  “Let Me Help, Wingdings,” he almost growled.  Their eyes locked, white lights looking sadly at the doors.

            “....Alright....” the skeleton sighed.  “You can help.  But please, be careful.  I don't want to lose you to this nonsense.”

            Richard smirked.  “I've got DETERMINATION, Gaster.  With your magic and my wits, we'll chase these sorry excuses for humans outta here.  Besides,” he said as he stood beside him, “family stands together no matter what.  You couldn't stop me if you wanted to.”  Gaster sighed, trying not to smile.

            “No....  I suppose not.  You ARE the Royal Assistant.”  Gaster used a magic hand to pass Richard a long staff with a blade at the end.  Arial and Toriel had helped make it together, once they knew he would need a way to defend himself.  “Let's take care of this quickly.”

            “Right on, man.”  The doors busted open and both took a fighting stance.  Gaster Blasters appeared, ready to attack and serving as a warning.

            “You are being Judged for your actions.  Turn back now, show Mercy, and we will spare you.”

            “No!”

            “We'll make sure Monsters can no longer harm us or strike fear into our children!”

            “Guess it's the hard way then,” Richard smirked.  Both of them fought to push the crowd back.  “Come on, everyone.  This is silly.  I'M a Human and I'M not going for blood.”

            “Because you've been brainwashed already!  It's too late!”

            “WHAT?  I have not!”

            “Stop lying!  He's my friend!  Always has been!” Gaster glared.

            “Shut up, you demon spawn!”

            “That's enough!  Come on!” Richard begged as the Fight moved into the halls, slowly exiting the laboratories.  Gaster fired a Blaster at a mage that almost hit Richard with a spell.

            “Whoa......” was all Richard could say as they fell down to the floor.  The others got upset.

            “I'm sorry!  You gave me no choice!  I warned you!” Gaster begged.  A look of sad justice was etched on his face.  The Fight grew louder as their battle for survival joined the rest of the kingdom's.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Sans and Emily were in a classroom with a few other kids. There were human and monster alike learning from their books and Toriel. Most Monsters still in the kingdom's school had chosen to go into hiding all together, or join in the Fighting. "Is everyone doing alright with their math problems?"

            "Can you help me with this one, your majesty?" asked one of the humans.

            "Sure dear." She came over to help them.

            "Can I help?" Sans asked. "Em and I are done already."

            "Oh? You two are so smart," she beamed. "Of course you would be. You're the Royal Scientists' children."

            "Really?" the child asked as Toriel stepped away. "You can help?"

            "of course. we're all in the same class right? besides, SOMEone has to show everyone there's still unity here." He smiled at Emily and came over. He started to explain what to do. "think you can get it now?"

            "Uh huh. Thank you, Sans." He smiled and turned to leave. The human grabbed his arm. He tensed for a moment. "I'm.....I'm scared..... I....I think the war is coming.... It's.....it's getting worse out there....."

            The human looked up at him with pleading eyes. "hey.... it's going to be okay. my dad and my mom are going to stop the Fights. I know they will."

            "And my dad's gonna help. Uncle Gaster is the Royal Judge. He won't let any bad people do anything to hurt anyone. My dad is his anchor and his assistant. I know Aunt Arial is going to help the Royal Guard send those meanies packing." The rest of the class smiled and relaxed at their words.

            "Now now, children. Let's not worry about all that. The King will protect us too. There's no reason to-..."

            "Queen Toriel, it's an all out war out there. Fights are starting everywhere. It's time to get everyone to a safe place. The children must be protected now. We must act. Your husband is already mobilizing with Captain Aster. I'm afraid this is it."

            The queen sighed heavily, sadness in her eyes. "What can we do to help?" Emily asked as she came over to her.

            "Help me gather the children."

            "i'll help too," Sans replied. He smiled at the human he had been helping. "c'mon, friend. let's help the queen. i'll protect you." The human smiled back.

            "There is a secure room in the castle. We must go there. We must find children on the way and lead them there."

            "Papyrus!" Emily remembered.

            "Queen Toriel.... my brother....please.... he's with Mr. Gerson...."

            "Alright. We'll head there first. Come along, children. Try to be brave." At that moment, Cassandra came in with a group of Humans and Monsters from nearby homes.

            “Mom!”

            "Emily! Oh thank the Lord above!" she smiled. She hugged her close. "I'm glad you and Sans are safe. Your Majesty, I gathered a few of the children. We must get them to the room you've set aside. I'll help you find the rest and get them to safety."

            "Aunt Cassie.... my brother is still with Mr. Gerson....."

            "Alright. We'll go get him too. Everyone, it's all going to be alright. You'll all be safe if you come with the Queen and I. Your families will be protected. Come along now."

            The children followed as Cassandra and Toriel journeyed through the halls. "Papyrus!" Emily and Sans called as they reached him. Mr. Gerson was on his way to meet up with Arial, wanting to take the young skeleton somewhere safe first.

            “SANS!  EMILY!”

            Both went to hug him. Sans picked him up. "hey, bro. you okay?"

            "IT'S SCARY! WHERE'S DADDY?"

            "It's going to be okay," Emily smiled. She rubbed his skull as Sans hugged him close. "Aunt Arial and Uncle Gaster are stopping the mean people from hurting us. It's all going to be okay."

            "Papyrus?"

            "Mr. Gerson? Mommy okay?"

            "I'm going to go make sure right now. You need to be brave, okay little one? Old Gerson's gonna help your mama. You stay safe here with the Queen and be brave."

            "....O-OKAY.....:SNIFFLE:...."

            "Come here, Papyrus," smiled Cassandra as she went over to them. She took the toddler into her arms and started to comfort him. "Remember what your mother said? We all need to be brave like her. You're going to be a Royal Guardsman just like her, right?"  He nodded with another sniffle. "That's right," she smiled. "Royal Guard's are SUPER brave. I know you can do that, my sweet little Papy."

            "you've got this, bro. I know you do," Sans smiled.

            "I feel sooo safe with you here," Emily agreed.

            Papyrus laughed. "I'M BRAVE!" Cassandra smiled and slowly started to lull him to sleep. "BRAVE......LIKE MOMMY......."

            "Yes, yes you are," she smiled with a sigh. "You're going to make her so proud," she spoke gently and softly. She tucked his cape around him and rubbed his head. "Such a brave guardsman, my favorite little monster." She turned to Sans and Emily. "Why don't you two go help the other children? I'm sure the Queen would appreciate our two special ambassadors' help."

            "Okay, mom."

            "sweet dreams, Pap. the less you see the better."  The older skeleton left to join Emily and the other children.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Gaster looked away as another human was flung down on the ground.  _~~….I'm sorry....  I had no choice...~~_

            “Stay out of our world!” cried an enraged female as she lunged at him with a sword.  He froze her with his blue magic.

            “Please....stop this...  We just want to be friends.  We don't want to hurt anyone.”

            “You have magic powers that rival our magicians.  You've fought humans before.  How do we know?”  She tried to move against his magic.

            “Please....  Please don't make me hurt you....”

            “Go ahead!  Do it!  It will only prove you really are MONSTERS!” she screamed as she forced her arm out of his magic, severely wounding herself.  “I'm protecting my children!  My world!  How are YOU doing that!” she cried forcing the spear down.  He summoned his hands and held her still, not letting her stab him through.

            “Please.....Please stop....”  He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

            “Just...just do....it....I'll....just....kill you....”

            “Christine!  Put her down!” cried the human's husband.  He came with a sword to try and slash Gaster in two.

            “Please stop!” Gaster cried, trying to use his orange magic.  His concentration was split and he accidentally crushed Christine, causing her to die by her own spear.  “No!” he cried as she went limp.

            “You MONSTER!” the other human cried as he ran at Gaster.  Gaster did the only thing he could, he threw the human down.  He broke his neck, dying instantly.  Gaster's soul grew heavy.  He wanted to fall to his knees and mourn the senseless violence, but he wasn't afforded the luxury.  He was glad that Sans and Papyrus were safe with Toriel.  She was fighting hard to protect the children, monster and human alike.  Asgore was tearing through the humans, head low in shame and anger.  He was ashamed of every life he took but he was battle ready and serious about his actions.  He would not back down until a peaceful solution presented itself.

            Richard did his best to fight, but he was more skilled at talking it out.  He was used to being the calm, good cop after the storm.  He picked up a little training from Arial and Asgore and was holding his own with a short spear staff.  “Please guys.  Why can't we just get along?  I'm on your side.”

            “It's doesn't look like it from here!”

            “Can't you understand we just want to live in peace?”

            “If you're not for our world, then we'll send you back to THEIRS!”  Richard dodged and lunged back at the human.  They fell, mortally wounded.

            “....I'm really sorry...”  He was glad his daughter Emily was safe with his wife, Cassandra.  He couldn't bear the thought that she would see human against human, human against monster.  This wasn't right but FEAR and HATE could become strong weapons.  He sighed heavily and tried to make his way to Gaster.

&&&&&&

 

            Just inside the border of the kingdom, Toriel was guarding all of her subjects' children.  Some mothers and wives were there too.  Sans was getting anxious about his father's fate.  “But Queen....my dad's out there.  He might need me....”

            “My child, you must protect your brother.  I'm....doing what I can.  Please....  Do NOT go  out there.  Stay here, INSIDE the borders of the kingdom where it's safe.  Emily and all the other children are safe too.  It's suicide going out there.”

            “But Queen Toriel....”

            “Please don't Sans.”  Toriel sighed as she pushed more human magicians away with her fire magic.

            “But our dads might need us...” pleaded Emily.  “Please Miss Queen....”

            “NO!” she growled, staring at both Emily and Sans seriously.  Both of their eyes widened.  She softened her expression with a heavy sigh.  “Please children...  You must stay here....  Your fathers will be very upset if you were to witness what FEAR creates.  It is not a pleasant sight.  You will be hurt....”  Both of them sighed.

            “ ~~Let's stay safe for now.  Toriel's right.  It would be dangerous...  All those people....hating and hurting each other...~~ ” Emily sniffled.

            Sans took her hand into his.  “ ~~If you want to later, we'll go anyway.  I know you want to help too,~~ ” he smiled.  She smiled back at him, nodding.  The two shared a smile of agreement.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Arial was fighting hard to keep the kingdom protected.  “Close the border at all costs!  These humans and magicians are strong!  Keep them back as peacefully as possible but DO NOT be afraid to use force!”  Both human and monster fought side by side with her guidance.  “Surrender!  Stop this war!” she commanded as they met the oncoming humans.

            “Never!  Monsters can NEVER coexist in our world!”

            “We already did!” cried one of the students as they rushed forward to silence the human.

            “NO!” cried Arial stopping them both with her orange magic.  “Humans!  We only want the peace we've held so long in this kingdom!  We've coexisted, side by side for a long time.  Why now?”

            “Because you're dangerous!”

            “You rule over us with your King of Freaks!”

            “Monsters are not superior to us!”

            “You should not be in our world!  Only in stories!”  The Humans launched an attack.

            “Hold the Kingdom at all costs!” cried Arial as she led her soldiers.  “For Peace and Hope!”

 

&&&&&&&

 

            “Children!  Everyone!  Get to cover!” Toriel exclaimed as her safe boundaries were threatened.  Asgore, having been drawn nearby from the fighting, jumped to her side.

            “Tori!”

            “Asgore help me!  I can only do so much with the other monsters.  All the humans are protecting the children.”  He nodded as he watched everyone pull back to safety from the corner of his eyes.

            “Please!  We don't want to FIGHT!  We just want to reign peacefully in harmony!”

            “Monsters don't belong here in our world!”

            “We don't want your kingdom here to harm and scare us anymore!”

            “Humans are superior!  We're not going to let you stay here!”

            “Monsters are not innocent!”

            “Neither are Humans!” spat Toriel.  “We ALL have made mistakes...Please...for the children....  Show MERCY.”

            “No!”  “Never!”

            “Then you leave me no choice....” Asgore sighed.  He took out his trident and hung his head low in a sad, but firm seriousness.  He swung at the Humans, fighting to keep them back.  A few fell dead, but he could not stop to mourn them.  Toriel used her fire magic with everything she had.

            “ ~~C'mon Emily, let's go.  This is getting bad.”~~   Sans made sure Papyrus was safely tucked in in one of the beds, sleeping.  He gave his little skull a gentle pat.  “Be safe, Pap.  I'm glad you're a heavy sleeper, bro.  But I'm mostly glad you're missing all this....”  He shared a look with one of the humans.  They watched him sadly, but knew he wasn't going to stop.  They gave him an unspoken promise to watch over Papyrus.

            an unspoken promise to watch over Papyrus.

            “ ~~But what about mommy?  If she finds out we left.....or that we left Papyrus.....~~ ”

            “ ~~Aunt Cassie is too busy protecting the others.  She'll be okay.  Queen Toriel will take care of everyone.  My mom is holding the border, I just know it.~~ ”

            “Okay...  If you say so.”  Emily quickly scribbled a note and left it for Cassandra.  “Let's go then.”  She took hold of San's hand tightly.  He closed his eyes and concentrated.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            Sans and Emily appeared not far from where Gaster was fighting.  It was pretty much in the middle of everything.  Emily watched the horror in awe.  “C'mon Emily!  We need to move!  It's not safe to stand still!” Sans warned as he pulled her to some cover.  They went inside a bakery not far outside the border of the kingdom.  The shop looked like it had been abandoned for years, but truthfully it was all damage from magic and Human weapons.  Emily started to cry and shake.

            “This....This is what the Queen warned us about....  Why Sans....?  Why....?”

            “Emily....” he sighed, trying to push everything down.  He needed to be strong for her.  He pulled her close to him.  She drenched his shirt with tears so you could almost see his soul inside his rib cage.  “I'm sorry, Em.  I...I don't know why...  I just know the Humans got mad...and scared....of us....”

            “But...but our kingdom.....”

            “I know, Emily....  It hurts me too....”

            “.....Wh-what....what if...my dad....”

            “Don't think that way, Emily.  My dad and your dad are two of the strongest Royal Scientists.  They're not gonna...you know, that easily.  I'm gonna see if I can sense where my dad is.”  He got up and closed his eyes and used his magic.  He saw several visions of HP and LV.   Lots of the numbers kept going up or just disappearing altogether.  He shook his head.  “Looks like I'm gonna have to try teleporting to where it feels right.  There's way too much going on.....  Too much-...”  He gulped, trying to keep himself from having a breakdown.  He wanted to scream.  He wanted to cry.  He wanted to summon his still-evolving Gaster Blasters.  He just wanted the FIGHTing to stop.

            “Sans....please....don't leave me here....  I don't want to be alone....  Not like this....  In this place....”  Emily started to sob again.  “I just wanna go home!”

            “I know, Em.  Me too....” he said as went back over to her.  He hugged her again.  “Don't worry, Emily.  We'll figure something out, okay?  Mom, dad, Aunt Cassie, Uncle Richard, the Queen, the King....  They'll all make everything alright again.  They're strong people.  Love is stronger than LOVE and they'll make the Humans understand.”

            “...Okay....” she sniffled.  She wiped her tears on his already stained shirt.  “I'm sorry....you're shirt's all wet....”

            “It's alright....  I'm scared too, Em, but it'll be over soon...”  She nodded.  She lifted her head a little and watched his soul bouncing inside his ribs.

            “....Your soul is pretty, Sans....  It looks strong too....”

            “That's because I have a lot of people, human and monster, that I care about,” he smiled.  “It's also partially my dad.  I don't really remember much, but I've always had strong magic.  My mom and dad told me he SAVEd me.  He used a lot of magic to help me be born.”

            “I know....  I'm glad he did.  You're sure Papy is going to be okay?”

            “Oh yeah...  He was pretty deep asleep.  I'm glad he's sleeping through this....”

            “Can you sense Uncle Gaster yet?”

            “....Not yet....  Are you sure you won't just wait until I find him?”

            “No!  You're not leaving me here alone!”

            Sans laughed.  “You Humans and your stubborn DETERMINATION...  Alright...  I think I almost see him...  I can sense he's getting tired....  I still haven't found Uncle Richard...  He's harder to find without actually teleporting around.”

            “Then let's just do this....  Let's go.... I can't just stand here and watch....  I want to try and DO something....”  Sans nodded.  He pulled her close.

            “Alright, Em.  Hold on tight....”  In a flash of blue, they were in the heat of battle.  Gaster was holding his own against one of the most powerful Human magicians.

            “DIE MONSTERS!” cried one of the magicians as they launched a powerful spell right at Gaster. 

            “Leave my father alone!”  Sans jumped in front to try and block the attack.

            “Sans!  Sans move!” Gaster cried trying to get him out of the way with his blue magic.  He teleported them both, just missing the powerful orb that would have turned them both to dust.  “I....I TOLD both you...and Emily....NOT TO COME HERE...!” Gaster warned, firing a Gaster Blaster to wound the magician.

            “But....but we....we wanted to....  We thought we could help....” sighed Emily.  Her heart was broken by all the hate going on around her.

            “How dare you!” spat the magician.  “And you....!  You traitorous little brat!  I'll kill you all!”  The magician gathered the last of his willpower to launch an all-out assault. 

            “Please....Please!  Not the children too!”  Gaster, weak from the last attack, tried to pull all his soul into teleporting them all away.

            “NNOOO!” cried Richard as he mustered all his strength and jumped.  He landed and slid right in front of Gaster, Emily, and Sans with arms stretched out just as the attack hit.  “AAAHHHHH!”

            “Daddy!” “Uncle Richard!” “RICHARD!”

            “....heh....He shouldn't have gotten in the way....”  Sans and Emily ran over to Richard as he collapsed.

            “....”

            “....See what you made me do, Monster?  An innocent life was taken...”

            Gaster's eyes glowed a dark blue and a Gaster Blaster appeared.  “YOU....!  HE WAS MY FRIEND!  MY FRIEND!”  He looked like something out of a nightmare, the cracks emitting a blue light as well.  His face was contorted in an anger he'd never shown before.  He powered up his Gaster Blaster.  “Humans like you are the reason FIGHTs and EXECUTION POINTS exist!  We NEVER wanted this war!  They were all FRIENDS!  ALL FRIENDS!”  The magician looked fearful and almost apologetic as the blinding light of the Gaster Blaster was the last he saw.  Gaster collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

            “....Dad....” Sans called weakly, rubbing at tears.  “Uncle doesn't have much time.  He....He wants to give you something....”

            “Oh daddy.....”  Emily was being held against him with a weak embrace.

            “...It's alright....Emily....  Y-your mother....  She'll take care....of you...”  Gaster came close, wiping at the tears.  He looked worse for the wear and he was quite weak.  “A-Aster....  Come close...  T-Take my hand....”  Gaster took a deep breath and put Richard's free hand in both his own.  “G-Gaster....pro-tect....Emily....for me....  I leave her....and....Cass-andra....in your care....  K-keep them safe....no matter....the outcome....  Please.....”

            “I will....  I promise....  Sans, Arial, Papyrus and I will protect them with everything....  Please....maybe I can....just heal....”  He tried to activate his blue magic to stop the wounds and give him strength.

            Richard shook his head, broken glasses falling off.  “N-no....A-Aster....  Nothing....can help me now....  Please....just take...take care of....my family.....  A-all of it....” he smiled weakly, looking at Sans.

            “Please Richard....  Stay with me....  I...I don't want anyone else to die here....  There's been enough bloodshed today....  Human and Monster alike....it's all a tragedy....”

            “W-wing-dings....A-Aster....j-just shut up, man....  Let me....do....what....I need....to do....  Hold my hand tight....T-take Emily....a-and Sans's....too....”  Richard weakly pulled Emily into a closer embrace onto his chest as Gaster locked hands with Sans, still holding tightly to Richard's.  “N-now.....  Cl-close your eyes....  I....I want you...to use....use my.....DETER-....MINATION....to stop this....a-and bring....peace....  L-let ME....h-heal YOU now....”  Sans, Emily, Gaster, and Richard all closed their eyes.  A warm, indigo glow covered Richard's body and all of theirs.  Gaster gasped and opened his eyes as the aura started to heal him from his injuries.  Sans and Emily smiled from the loving warmth they felt empower their souls.  Gaster could feel himself getting stronger and his powers growing.  He began to cry again.

            “After all this time....the true secret to DETERMINATION is right here....  You hid the answer to our research this whole time.....  It was always....right here....”  He felt his soul resonate with Richard's and in turn Emily and Sans.  The glow faded and grew cold, but the renewing of strength was still there.

            “....Gaster...buddy....  Don't forget....This....this right here....this is true DETERMINATION.....This is....unity....  This is....Love....not LOVE....  T-true....Love....”  He smiled up at all of their crying faces and then closed his brown eyes for the last time.

            “R-Richard...” Gaster spoke softly, trying to hold back tears.  Out of the corner of his eye sockets, he saw a group of humans coming near them.  “ ~~Sans.  Emily.  Stay behind me okay?~~ ” he said as he stood up and faced the crowd.  He could tell the humans thought he had killed Richard. He could see it on all on their faces.  “It's a beautiful day.  Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this...HUMANS like you...should be burning in HELL!”  With his magic at full power, both eye sockets glowing both orange and blue, he threw every attack he had at the crowd.  He even in the last effort put up a wall of bones between them and the crowd.  When he thought it was safe he picked up Richard's body in his arms and looked at the two children.  “ ~~Let's head back you two.~~ ”  With that, the group teleported away.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

            When they arrived back at the castle, Arial and Cassandra were waiting for them.  “Sans!”  “Emily!”  The two children ran over to their mothers.

            “I was so worried Sans!” Arial scolded him “You shouldn't have wandered off like that!  And you left Papyrus!  I'm glad you father found the two of you....  Wing? Wingdings....?”

            Gaster was quiet for awhile, still holding Richard's body gently in his arms.  “...Cassandra...I...I am sorry...” he said softly as he came over to her.

            “Wh-what....what happened to my husband....?”

            “H-he.....”  Gaster swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to fight back tears.  He gently laid Richard's body down at Cassandra's feet.

            “Daddy!  Why daddy!” Emily sobbed.  Cassandra hugged her in comfort.

            “Wingdings....he....he's gone....isn't he....?” Arial sighed sadly.  She reached out an arm offering comfort.

            Gaster shook with rage and sadness.  “I'M SORRY!  I'M SORRY THIS WAR EVER BEGAN!  IF.....if you want....to blame me....I won't question it....”  He hung his head low, letting the tears fall freely.  How could he let his best friend die right in front of the children?!  He waited for harsh words that never came.  Little hands wrapped around him and then bigger ones embraced him.

            “....Wingdings....Gaster....  I don't blame you,” Cassandra sniffled.  “He....He gave his life....protecting those he loved.  He died....with honor....  He....He can watch over us all....much easier now.....”  She broke into sobs, crying into him.  He wrapped his arms around Emily and Cassandra, crying with them.

            “.....Uncle Richard's.....not coming back....is he mom...?”

            “No, sweetie, he's in a happier, more peaceful place now.”  She was wiping at her own tears.  “It's going to be alright,” she said as she picked him up.  “He loved you so much and I know your father would have stopped him if he could have.”

            “....yeah....  Why do the Humans have to be so mean?” he sobbed.

            “....You must forgive them, my little monster.  There are good Humans still.  I know there are,” she sniffled.

            “I forgive you Uncle Gaster.  It's okay....  My daddy loved you, loved us.  We'll be okay.”

            “Wingdings....thank you so much....for everything.....”

            “....There is one more thing I'd like to do....” he sniffled trying to regain his composure.  He took a deep breath and let Cassandra and Emily pull away.  He concentrated and used his magic and magic floating hands to start digging in the garden nearby.  Sans and Arial nodded at each other and went to help with their own magic.  It didn't take long for the three of them to create an open grave.  The three of them gently lifted Richard's body and laid him down inside.  They started covering the grave as Cassandra and Emily watched.  “Richard.....be at peace and know your sacrifice wasn't in vain.  Pass on to glorious Heaven where you will rest and be full of Love,” they said in unison as the dirt was smoothed over.  Sans sighed and had to stop.  Arial and Gaster continued and made a magical red tombstone.  “Doctor Richard Alexander, Father, Friend, Giver of Love and Great Protector.  Stay Determined and Find Hope” was inscribed in Aster and Arial font.

            “Thank you....all of you,” Cassandra sobbed.  “He is with us in our hearts and our souls.  Thank you.”  She pulled them all close in a family hug.  Magic and DETERMINATION flowed through all of them, placing a seal around the grave site.  “We must be strong and hold onto to what our dearly beloved has died for.  We must stay unified together.”  They all hugged and grieved together until a shout interrupted them.

            “Everyone!  Come this way!” called Queen Toriel as the King and the army came over to them.  They surrounded them in a protective group and pulled them away.

            “What's going on?” Gaster asked, ready to FIGHT off anyone who would threaten the remainder of his family.

            “Dr. Gaster....it's getting bad.  The border is falling to the Humans.  Come.  We must get the children inside the castle and prepare for one final push forward.  We CANNOT allow the Humans to win.  Then, everything this Kingdom stood for, all the unity will be lost forever.

            “But Mr. King, isn't there something we can do?” Emily asked.  “My daddy died to protect us!  Can't we just talk them!”

            “It's not that easy, my child,” Toriel sighed as the group marched back to towards the kingdom.

            “Why not, Queen Toriel?” Sans demanded.  “All this FIGHTing is stupid!”

            “Take it easy, son,” Gaster warned as he put a hand on his shoulder.  “You're not strong enough to stop them on your own.  Please, Sans.....”

            “I don't understand.....  My students....”

            “Have done all they can.  We MUST take this final stand, Captain.  There is so much bloodshed.....  I will not allow the Humans to defeat us!” Asgore bellowed.

            “....Yes sir.....” Arial sighed, head hung low.

            “Mommy.....I scared.....”

            “I know, Papyrus....” she soothed, holding him close.  “You need to be brave, my little Royal Guardsman.”  She straightened up his cape and pat his head.  “You need to be so brave for mommy and daddy, okay?”

            “Okay....”  He took a deep breath and put his little holey hands into fists.  “I help you protect!”

            Gaster smiled a bit.  “Cassandra, you and Emily stay close behind the Queen.  I'll be in front with Arial.”  Both husband and wife shared a look.  Arial hugged Papyrus and passed him to Cassandra.

            “You protect your aunt and your cousin, okay?  Mommy and Daddy need to help the King.”

            “You're so cool!” Emily cooed and smiled up at the little skeleton.

            “Nyeh heh heh!” he smiled back.

            “Can I help?”

            “Sans, you protect Emily too, my little pun.  Stay close to Toriel.”

            “Okay....”

            “GET OUT OF HERE!”

            “GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!”

            “YOU TRAITORS!”

            “MONSTERS ARE EVIL!  HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THEM!”

            “No.....  Please no....” Toriel cried as the Humans started assaulting them.  They closed in on the group, pushing past soldiers and trying to push.

            “PLEASE!  I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!” Asgore called out as he tried to push everyone back with fire and his trident.

            “Think about what you're doing!” Toriel cried, forced to make her own attacks.

            “We are!  We're getting rid of you!”

            Arial deflected a magical attack aimed for the Queen.  “Please stop this!  This isn't right!”

            “Yes it is!  YOU'RE what's not right!”  Arial screamed as an attack came for her.  Gaster jumped in front and blasted the Human responsible away.

            “Wingdings.....”

            “I had to.  Emily and the children need you.”

            “We're almost there,” Cassandra shook as she tried to be strong for Papyrus and the children.

            “WE'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR KIND LONG ENOUGH!” cried the head magician.  He and his mages stood at the ready.  The border to the kingdom was long gone, lost to the fearful Humans.   “THIS IS THE END, MONSTERS!  YOU SHALL BE BANISHED!  YOUR KIND WILL NO LONGER EXIST IN THIS WORLD!”

            “Please!  Stop!  No more killing!” Asgore begged.  Toriel stood at the ready to protect him and the last remaining example of unity, the Human and Monster family.

            “MURDER IS NOT ENOUGH!  NO....EXILE!  ERASED FROM VERY EXISTENCE!”

            “No!  You can't!” Cassandra cried, wiggling out of the crowd.  She held Papyrus, Emily, and Sans tightly to her.  “Please!  Look at us!  THIS is what we've fought to protect this whole time!  We never wanted any of this!  Think of them!  They're just children!  Children!”

            “THOSE CREATURES ARE NOT CHILDREN!  THEY'RE BEASTS!

            “Cassandra no!” Gaster called out, trying to pull her back into the safety of the group.

            “Get back, Cassie!” Arial cried, summoning an orange shield to push her back.

            “Please.....I...I lost my husband because of you.....Please....no more....”

            “CASSANDRA!” Gaster called more urgently, trying to use his blue magic even.  Arial's shield forced Cassandra back a little.

            “Cassie!  Please!  There's no reasoning with them!  The children!”  The king and queen did their best to keep the Humans at bay as much as possible.

            “ENOUGH!!  WE'VE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF TIME TO JUST SURRENDER!  WE HAVE NO MORE PATIENCE FOR YOUR FILTH ANYMORE!!  READY MAGES!”

            “NOO!”  “Nooo!” Both Gaster and the King called out.  The six mages and the Head Magician started conjuring a powerful spell.

            “It hurts, Aunt Cassie!” Papyrus cried as something pulled at him.

            “Papyrus?” she asked, trying to hold him.  He was being pulled out her arms by the growing spell of the mages.

            “Aunt Cassie!  Help!”  She tried to hold him tightly to her.

            “Mom!  It's the spell!  It's tearing us apart!”  Emily was fighting to keep a hold of Sans too.

            “No!  He's my child too!  Stop this!” Cassandra cried as Papyrus was torn from her.  Gaster grabbed him with his magic and put him safely in Arial's arms.

            “Aunt Cassie!” the little skeleton called, reaching for her.

            “Oh Papyrus.....” Arial sobbed, hugging him close.  “You're cruel!  CRUEL!”

            “KEEP THE SPELL GOING!”

            “Sans!”

            “Emily!”

            “SANS!” Emily cried as he was pushed back into Gaster.

            “Stop this please!” Gaster called, holding Sans against him protectively.  “We're family!  FAMILY!!”

            “MOM!” Emily screamed as she was pulled towards the mages.

            “Emily no!” She called, going after her.  She became entangled too as a powerful, magical wall grew before her eyes.  Arial's human soldiers were flung from the group and forced onto the other side of the wall.

            “PLEASE STOP!” called Asgore.

            “EMILY!!!” Sans cried, fighting against his father's grip as she and Cassandra were pulled away towards the wall.

            “Wingdings!  Arial!”

            “Uncle Gaster!!” Emily sobbed.  Her and her mother held each other tight and fought against the pull as best they could.

            “ALRIGHT!  ONE FINAL PUSH, MAGES!”  The magical wall fortified into a humming, multicolored forcefield.  It moved up into the sky and landed right in front of Cassandra and Emily.

            “NOOOO!  MY FAMILY!!!!” Cassandra sobbed, reaching out and calling out as it slammed down on the mountain.  Emily was cuddled against her, shaking and sobbing.  She summoned her DETERMINATION to fight past it.  She managed to create a small hole and tried to run back through.  She reached desperately for Gaster, Arial, and the two little skeletons she held dear.  Arial had a look of horror on her face as Papyrus sobbed longingly.  Gaster was full of desperation as Sans fought to run towards them.  Cassandra's tears, her reaching hand, and Emily's fearful sobbing were the last the skeleton family saw as the wall slammed shut.  It forced Cassandra and Emily back behind the mages.

            “EMILY!!!” Sans sobbed, burying himself against his father.

            “Cassandra.....no.....my best friend....my niece....” Arial sobbed, trying to console Papyrus.  Gaster was silent, downcast and broken.  The other half of his family was gone.  They would probably never see each other again.  Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse.  The wall sent a wave of power through the mountain.  The ground began to part and crack below them.  Gaster pulled Arial and Sans close.

            “Everyone!  Stay together!” called King Asgore.  The ground split wide open into the mountain as the wall descended with them.  The entire kingdom fell in, casting the monsters into its earthly depths.  The magic carried them all down into the very bottom caverns of Mount Ebott.  The magical wall closed the mountain shut above them.  It settled down in front them, glowing a bright, pulsing light.  The wall gave one final wave of power off before settling there and sealing them all.  Now, their only way out was blocked by a pulsing, bright light Barrier.

            Gaster hugged his family close.  “Come on, everyone.  There is nothing to be gained by standing here. It's over now.  We lost....” sighed Toriel.  She started to lead the others away.  King Asgore sighed heavily, following and going to stand beside her.  “Alright, everyone.  Time to make the best of things....”  Arial followed the group, trying to get a now sleeping Papyrus as far away from everything as possible.  Gaster stood in front of the BARRIER, he was closely studying it, a look of sadness on his face as well.  Sans stood next to his father.

            “Dad…what are we going to do?  What about Em and Aunt Cassie?”

            “ ~~I-I’m sure they are fine...  Cassandra probably got the both of them safely away from all of this mess.~~ ”

            “How are we going to get out?  I miss Emily.”

            “ ~~I know Sans.  I will figure out something.  For now let’s go join your mother, brother, and the others.~~ ”  Gaster gently took Sans’s hand as they turn from the BARRIER and headed deeper into the cave they were trapped in.


End file.
